The Soul Within
by bluerose818
Summary: It's been two months since Skyler got back from Rio and now with the Bond of Jack and Mimi on the horizen and questions going unanswered, also a seacret untold. will Skyler have the power to save everyone from lucifer and find the truth hiden deep within?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and i hope you enjoy it. this is based after Revelations and it is in Skyler's point of view so far. Enjoy and please review soon. I want to know what you think. Thanks and enjoy I'll update as soon as i can.**

**- Blue Rose :)**

It's been two months since I told Jack that I didn't love him and I never wanted to speak to him again. It killed me to see him beg for me not to do it, but I had no choice. I wasn't going to let him die because of me and with all that's been going on I can't handle it.

Living with the Forces is harder now more then ever. After we returned from our encounter with the Silver Bloods Charles took his place again as Regis. The Conclave was made again and now more then ever they have been watching us. They know that Lucifer is near and he will soon attack. As for me I've been trying to figure out what Lawrence meant when he said that I had to kill my sister and living with a secret not even Oliver and Bliss know about.

Mimi and Jack's bonding is on the horizon and everyone, but me is glad. They believe that when the two are finally united that the silver bloods don't stand a chance. Azrael and Abbadon do know him better then the rest of us and Charles believes that when they are bonded that they will know where and who he is. So that means they all believe that.

Me, I think that there is more to all of this then they believe and that there is something being kept from us. From what Oliver and I have gathered no one has ever been able to weaken him, but some pages of the last battle are missing and without them we will never know. The only one who has ever been able to find Lucifer was Gabrielle and I only know that because Lawrence told me during my training. He said that only blood could find blood. There are many things unanswered and I will find them. Just like the others I have a place in this world and I will find it. All their secrets will be revealed and as far as I'm concerned if I find my sister I will find my answers. She will die and it will be by my hand. Sorry Jack and Mimi but if anyone is going to bring down the silver bloods it's going to be me. They will not take anything from me again.

"Hey Skyler" Bliss called coming up behind me. I put my thoughts away as I released my sword that hung around my neck as a pendent.

"Hey Bliss"

"So how's Ollie? I heard he was sick." she asked as she sat down at the lunch table.

"He's fine, just mad that he can't get out of bed and his parent's won't let me see him."

"That's good. So have you heard that the Conclave moved up the date for Mimi and Jack's bonding? Apparently it's in three weeks because they don't want to take the chance of the Silver Bloods coming and not being prepared."

"No. But of course the Forces keep everything from me now days. They never talk to me and Charles says that the only reason that I'm still around is because I'm Allegra's daughter. If I wasn't I'd be gone. He also told me to stop looking for my sister because there isn't one. He doesn't even care what I do anymore so I stay away as much as possible."

"ouch. So how is the search going anyway?"

"Still nothing, I have no clue where to look and my mother isn't going to tell me anything soon. So I'm on my own." I said disappointed. On our trip home I told Bliss everything that happened and she and Oliver told me that they would help. But Bliss's father hadn't let her out since we got back. He was to busy grieving over the death of his wife and youngest daughter. The pain was taken out on Bliss and she was taking her pain out on him. He has Bliss running his business and doesn't even come out of the house anymore. The last time anyone saw him was after he got into the car with Bliss when the plan landed. Yet ever since we got back Bliss has also been acting strange. So much that some times I don't even know who she is. Oliver says that it's just because of her dad and her loss, but I'm not to sure about that. Though I don't tell it to him. I think that she also is hiding something from me and since Rio I've been having trust issues. Sometimes I think that I can't even trust Oliver.

But after all I've been through maybe I'm right not to trust anyone anymore. I mean my greatist allies could also be my greatist enimys. They only get told what they need to know and what I hide from both worlds now is something noone must find out til the time is right not even the one that it involves.

"Look Sky I'm sorry to talk and run but I have things I have to do. We'll talk later ok." Bliss said suddenly getting up. As she ran off I noticed her necklace started glowing and the pendent around my neck started to change it's form. And once again my mother's voice rang in my head and she said_ "Beware Skyler Beware"_

* * *

**Make sure to review please i love hearing from you all**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**here is my next chapter and I'm sorry that i miss spelled some names and words etc. to my new readers i make a lot of mistakes and don't catch them until after i have already updated. I'll try to spot them better. If i don't feel free to tell me. i hope you're enjoying the story and if you have any suggestions on what you think should happen or want to see let me know I'll try to fit it in.**

** Please review. I enjoy reading what you have to say good or bad and it inspires me more to write. **

** - Blue Rose :)**

As I headed to meet with my agents about my photo shoot I got another text from Oliver. He had been texting me all day to come and see him. There was something that he had to talk to me about and I had a feeling what it was. I couldn't handle telling him that we couldn't be in a relationship right now. The last time we talked about it I told him that though I loved him there was just so much going on that we needed to hold back. He refused to listen and then made a bigger deal when I finally took another familiar.

As I was texting him back a call interrupted me and when I saw the number I was quick to pick up. "Hello" I said stopping in front of the studio.

"Miss. Van Alen your mother is being moved to a different facility." The nurse from the hospital said.

"By who's order?" I asked furiously as I started to walk towards a taxi.

"Your Uncle. He asked her doctor if she could be moved and be taken care of at his home. I thought you would like to know since it's your mother." she said back as Schuyler heard Charles's voice ordering someone around in the background.

"OK. Please tell them to not touch anything until I get there I'm on my way." I said hanging up and getting in a taxi. As I headed toward the hospital I called my agents and told them we had to reschedule because something came up.

When I got there I could already hear him yelling at them. As the doctors tried to calm him down he saw me. When he did his rage went from them to me. "You have no right to have them hold her here." he yelled as I walked up.

"You have no right to take her away with out my permission Charles. She is my mother and when my grandmother died she gave that right to me." I said back angrily. I saw Mimi and Jack in the corner of her room cuddled together and not taking their eyes off of Allegra.

"She is right Mr. Force. The papers do say that Schuyler has the final say if she is moved or not." The nurse that called me responded.

"Yes. But I am her legal guardian and I know what's best for Allegra." He yelled.

"NO! You don't. The best thing for my mother is to stay in this hospital surrounded by people who can actually take care of her and your not going to disrupt that!" I shouted as everyone in the halls laid their eyes on me. "My mother is my responsibility. If you haven't noticed I've been the one paying for her bills since Cordelia died."

"Your only 16 and I know what's best for her I know what she needs."

"You haven't stepped foot in that room in two months. You never ask how she's doing or if you can help with the bills. I'm here every day and every day I pay the bills and I'm the only one besides these doctors that knows how she's doing. She is in no condition to leave." I shouted moving right in front of him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Force, but without her consent we can't let you take Mrs. Van Alen."

"You will regret this. She will come with me soon and You will have no choice but to let her." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Go ahead and threaten me. You'll never move her while I'm still alive and if she were awake you know she would say the same thing. Stay away from my mother, with you around she'll never wake up. You're the reason she's there in first place." I said angrily as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Let it go dad. We'll talk about it later at home." Jack said suddenly by his side. Charles turned to his children then back to me. "You better come home. If you don't I'll send you to hell my self."

As the three walked away I yelled, "To late all ready there." After they had disappeared I turned to the nurse. "Thank you for calling me and I'm sorry about making a scene."

"Your welcome and don't worry it's about time that someone put Charles Force in his place." she said calmly and triumphantly.

"Just watch your self Schuyler I'm afraid that he might find a way to take your mother and if he does then we can't stop him. And if there is anything you need let us know we're here to help."

"don't worry Doc I'll be fine and if he does, then you have to do what you have to do. Just keep him away from my mother and anyone else that isn't me or Oliver unless I say so."

"We will and if you want we can get that legalized." he told me seriously.

"Please." and with that I went to see my mother.

As I watched her sleep and held her hand I decided to ask her again. The last time I mentioned my sister Allegra's heart beat stared to accelerate and she kept saying "the most powerful bond is the only way." Doc told me it was just a reaction that came with the Acoma and it hadn't been the first time she had said that.

"Mother, who is my sister. Please tell me who I need to look for. Give my something anything." Nothing happened as I repeated my self and when I left the hospital at closing still she said and did nothing. Like always she only reacted some times and when she did she was always rambling about something and repeating her self. Yet she never gave a name or a place just words that didn't help. There was never anything in the books or elsewhere about the things she said and I started to believe that she wouldn't be any help to me at all. If I was going to figure out what I needed to know I wasn't going to get it from her.

* * *

**If anything ever gets confusing let me know and I'll try to clear it up. Please review and let me know what you thank Thanks and I'll update as soon as I can. :)**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took a few days but my profile was down and i couldn't log in. Here is chapter three though and i hope you enjoy. Also Please Review. **

**- Blue Rose :)**

By the time I had gotten back to the house it was midnight. They were all in the living room waiting for me when I came in. I took my time as I put my stuff down and got off the phone with Oliver then went to them. I sat down in my favorite chair and joined in on the silence staring back at them like they stared at me. "You had no right to do what you did today Schuyler." Charles finally said breaking the silence.

"I had every right and you know it Charles. And since you were refusing to do what I wanted today you'll find a restraining order sometime tomorrow." I told him as I saw the anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean a restraining order?"

"It will state that you nor anyone else can be within 200 feet of her. The only ones that will be allowed to see her is me and Oliver unless I say otherwise. If you disobey it then there will be consequences. I may be living under your house and have to follow your rules, but when it comes to my mother you have to follow my rules." I stated leaning towards him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked defeated and angry.

"Because I already have to much going on, to much on my mind and to much to do to be worrying about what you or the others are going to do to my mother. And I know you believe that what I'm doing is useless, but your wrong and if you have any problems then tough."

He smiled a grin of power before responding. "Your right your mother is your responsibility and what you do is non of my business. If you want your mother to stay then she will for now. But as you said this is my house and you live under my rules so I have a few knew ones for you." I looked at him afraid knowing he was going to make me pay for what I had done.

"First of all you need to hand over your cell phone and computer. For now you have lost your privileges to use them." I shook my head as I handed them over. " Second you're not allowed to visit, hangout with or talk to Oliver and Bliss. They are off limits. Third you're not allowed to go into our library until further notice. Also the modeling thing is done, you can't do it anymore. Every day after school you are to come strait home and if you go out on the weekends you must be accompanied by someone in this house. Finally you can't go to the hospital to see your mother until I say so." His triumphant grin told me that he won, but I couldn't help my self. I had to speak out.

"You have no right to take my life away from me. I have done nothing wrong and without my job I can't pay for my mother's bills. You can't do this." I yelled angrily as I got up out of my chair making another scene.

"I do and I am. I don't have to have a reason and paying your mother's bills isn't my concern. You take care of her so you have to figure it out. Now go to your room and I don't want to see you out of it."

" I'll find a way Charles. So help me I'll find a way. I have my ways and you will not stop me." I threatened. Then grabbed my bag and walked to my room, but not before glancing at Jack. His face was calm and composed, but in his eyes I saw pain and anger. I knew he felt the same way I did, but would never stand up against his father and Mimi who was loving it. And no matter how much I wanted to that was the reason why I couldn't trust him.

* * *

**Please Review for me I need to know how I'm doing. I'll also take suggestions and ideas on how to improve it and if there is a sertan pov you want to hear let me know I'll try to do it.** :)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is is Jack's POV so i hope you like it. the next one is also in his POV so enjoy and keep reviewing **

**- Blue Rose :)**

"Oh I hate her. She had no right to do what she did. I'm glad Charles punished her." Mimi said as we got in her room. I shut the door behind us knowing that she was going to let it all out since this was the only time today we had alone.

"It is her mother. She is more connected to Allegra then we are." I said sitting on her bed. Mimi whipped around and yelled at me.

"How can you be taking her side. After all she put you through, us through. How can you be siding with her?"

"I'm not siding with her Mimi. All I'm saying is that we may have known Allegra longer, But Schuyler is her daughter." It was hard to say her name in my mind let alone out loud and it brought pain to me. I wanted so badly to take her side, but Mimi was right she broke my heart and Mimi was my bond I had to side with her and Charles whether it was the right thing to do or not.

"So that doesn't make a difference. Allegra is as much our blood as that little witch is." I walked over to her and comforted.

"Only in this life though Mimi. Schuyler will always be made of Allegra's blood unlike you and me. She was made from her womb and forever be connected to her. Schuyler knows what's best for her mother and whether we like it or not that's the way it's going to be." I said pulling her into my embrace like always.

There was so much more I wanted to say and do. I still couldn't look at Mimi the way I looked at Schuyler. I know that our bond is soon, but I still wasn't in love with Mimi. Yes I would be romantic to her and kiss her, but it wasn't the same. I still wanted to be holding Schuyler in my arms instead of Mimi and that was a problem.

Mimi looked up at me and we kissed. Like always she pulled me closer and I let her. And like always she tried to get my shirt off and like always I stopped her. She was always trying to get me in bed, but I wouldn't do it. I told her I wanted us to wait until after the bonding, but the reason why I wouldn't do it with her was because the last time I did it was with Schuyler and I didn't want that feeling taken away. Yet in three weeks time I couldn't make excuses anymore, but I also wouldn't remember her. I mean the only reason why I acted the way I did on that night two months ago was because I was angry. The only reason I had kissed and done what I did to her was because I was angry. I knew that she would always want me and I trusted that. Unlike Schuyler I knew she wouldn't break my heart and I took all my rage out on her. Now she expected me to do what I did that night and I can't bring my self to do it. No matter how much she hurt me I wouldn't find a way to hate her and I hated that. I longed for her and knew that I couldn't have her.

* * *

**Don't forget to review for me and I'll have the next chapter ASAP. :)**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry it took so long to update. school has been rough lately. But here it is I hope you enjoy and please review I love hearing from my readers. And don't forget if you ever want to see something in my story that isn't there yet let me know I'll see what I can do. :)**

**:) Blue Rose :)**

* * *

The following night I went to the only person who could tell me all my answers and help me understand what I needed to know. "I'm sorry Mr. Force, but Oliver can't see anyone right now you'll have to come back tomorrow." His mother said.

"Look I know it's late, but it won't take long. Please it's important." I said hoping I wouldn't have to mess with her mind. She opened the door further and as I walked in she told me I had thirty minutes then I was gone; I agreed.

"Come in" I heard him say as his mom led me to his room. When I came in he glared at me. "What are you doing her Jack" He asked as I closed the door behind me.

"We need to talk Oliver." I sat in the chair by his bed and he sat up to face me.

"About?"

"First Schuyler won't been able to be contacted or hang out with you. She and Charles got in a fight about Allegra and he took everything away from her. She basically doesn't have a life now so she won't be coming over anytime soon."

"Why are you telling me this? Ever since we met you have never been nice to me. Why start now?" He asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Because you deserve to know and you are more involved in her life then me. She won't even say hi anymore." I said confiding in him. It was weird to me, we had always been distant. Manly because I was jealous he could always talk to Sky and not worry what everyone said. He didn't have to stay true to a bond that he wasn't in to. He was free to do what he wanted and no one could stop him. The only thing I wasn't mad about was that he didn't have Sky's heart and now he had that to. Yet I felt that he understood and was the only one who got what I was going through.

"Thank you. And you might try talking to her first Jack. She may not love you, but it's just as hard for her as it is for you. Be her friend, learn how to put that before your feelings. If you love her then you'll put her wants before your own." He said calmly.

"And why do you tell me this?" I asked confused.

"Because, Sky needs protection. The kind I can't give her and if you want her to be safe then you need to know how to handle her. She won't make the first move you have to. When we first met she wouldn't even talk to me. I kept conversation up for days, never giving up and then she finally said that her name was Schuyler Van Alen and her mother was in Acoma." he laughed a bit remembering the past.

"Why do you help her try to find someone that may not exist?" I asked taking his suggestion to mind.

"When Sky asked me to help her find her sister. I didn't say no because she asked me. No matter if I believe that she is real or not I will help her try and find her until she believes that her sister doesn't exist."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask I was interested in why he did it.

"Because usually Sky's feelings are accurate. They always have been. She wouldn't give up on believing Lawrence was alive or that the silver bloods were back no matter who believed her. Did you ever read about the six year old girl who found her neighbor's two year old in a hole?"

"Yeah they said she led them right to him. I read it in and old paper not to long ago." I said wondering why he brought it up.

"That was Schuyler. No one believed her when she said she thought she knew where he was. So she asked me to help her and I did. We looked in his back yard, because she said she saw him playing hide and seek. That's when we found him in the whole, he was unconscious and not moving. I ran to get the adults while she stayed with him. When the doctors finally got there they said that if she wouldn't have found him when she did he would have died." He said remembering I was amazed.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"because after that moment I have always trusted her instincts if she says something's going on then it probably is. So whether I believe or not I will still help her because she believes."

"So what your saying is I should help her look." I said.

"Kinda, since I can't do it now you need to help her. Because whether you like it or not this involves you to. Just be there for her Jack. If you want her to talk to you again just give her what she wants even if it's not what you want." He said kindly.

"Mr. Force it's time for you to go." his mother said looking into the room.

"OK. I was done anyway. Thanks for the advice Oliver I'll keep it in mind." I said politely and true fully.

"your welcome Jack and I'll see you later"

"OK, see you later Ollie."

And with that said I walked out knowing what I need to do and how I was going to do it.

* * *

** :) Don't forget to reveiw please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy and have had writters block. This chaper is the explaination why mimi is so cruel. expecially to Schuyler. You go inside her thoughts and see what she has planed for the future. I really hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing please I'm interested in what you think and want to see. **

**I'll update as soon as possible. Don't worry next week is my spring break so I'll have plenty of time. **

**Please Review**

**Hey kayleebug012, this chapter was written for you. You wanted a chaper in Mimi's pov so here you go. I hope you enjoy. And thanks for the review :)**

**- Blue Rose 818 :)**

I didn't get it, here I was modeling new lingerie for Jack for our bonding night and he didn't even look interested. By the look on his face I knew that he had something on his mind and since he locked me out of it I was determined to find out. I walked over to him as he sat on my bed and sat on his lap. He put his arms around me, but otherwise didn't make a move. I wrapped myself around him as much as I could and he completely ignored me.

"Ok Jack what's wrong?" I finally asked annoyed. Without looking at me he responded.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that's all"

"About?" I said turning his eyes to me.

" I was thinking that we could take Schuyler with us tomorrow and then afterward we all could go to the hospital and see Allegra." he said reading my face. I quickly got off of him angrily. How could he betray me and help her, after all she's done to us. There is no way I'm letting him get close to her again. It almost ruined us and our future.

"You can't be serous Jack, after all she has put us through. She is the destruction of our race. I wouldn't be surprised if she's the silver blood. She has turned Bliss, please don't let her turn you to." I said furiously yelling.

"I am serious and don't you ever say that about Schuyler if anything she'll be the one to save our race." He yelled jumping from the bed and getting in my face.

"She is not coming with us! There is no way I'm going to be nice to that witch or give her anything!" I yelled back pushing him on the floor.

In an instant he was on his feet and had me pinned to the wall by my neck. He was breathing hard and I knew he was peed. His hand got tighter around my neck and I knew that he wanted to kill me; I could see it in his eyes. Instead he yelled, "She is and you are. That is final, If you want me on that alter in a month then don't argue with me. Schuyler comes and if you are rude to her even once, then our bond is off and you and Charles can destroy Lucifer without me."

Then he let me go and as I caught my breathe on the floor I gazed at him through my hair as he walked out of my room. When I finally was able to get up I went to my bed and laid down. As I looked at the pattern on my ceiling I remembered back to the day when Lucifer first brought us together.

_It was a cold and dark night I was out looking for danger when Lucifer called. I went to him and at his side was Abbadon. He was so handsome and the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I walked up to them as Abbadon stared at me; he already knew what was going on. "Yes my lord" I said to him bowing. He had me rise and I found that I couldn't keep my eyes of off Abbadon. _

"_Azrael, you have been a great help to me and very loyal. For all you've done I'm giving you a gift. As you know Abbadon her is the angel of destruction and you are the angel of death. The two of you alone are the most powerful Angels there are. But together you two are unstoppable. Nothing will be able to stop you, not even the light of destruction." While he said this he joined our two hands._

"_You must protect each other. And never never give in to the light of destruction. She will be the down fall of you, of all of us. Once you give in to her will there will be no coming back."_

"_What is the light of destruction Master." Abbadon said looking away from me for the first time since I got into the room. He stared at Abbadon with wide eyes and for the first time I saw fear. _

"_She is not angel, nor demon. She is very powerful and if you don't stop her before she finds out who she is then we are all doomed. She'll pry on your thoughts and desires so be ware. Don't give in to her, and what ever you do never, I mean never tell her your past or who you are. She will kill you if you aren't careful. _

_Later that night he called me to him. I came like always and when I did he was the same as he was when he told us about the light of destruction. I went to his side and knelt down by the chair he was sitting in. "Master."_

"_Azrael, you must protect Abbadon from the light of destruction. He'll give in to her and she will turn him against you."_

"_How master, I don't even know who she is. And why would Abbadon give in?" I asked wondering why it would be Abbadon. _

"_He is a bit reluctant about this side. He will go to her if it seems better in his eyes. She'll slowly lure him in and once he's there she'll convince him to get rid of you. He is drawn to the light Azrael it is his weakness. You must make sure it doesn't happen. In every life time you must re commit you bond. If she comes you must destroy her and pull him away. You are what will keep him in his place. You must protect him. When you kill her together she will be gone forever. You must destroy her before she gets him." He said looking into my eyes. _

"_How will I know it's her master. How will I know who it is?" _

"_Gabriel is the key. She is the key to the light of destruction. You stay close to her then you'll find the light of destruction. You must also keep Abbadon from her as well. Azrael our future and existence rests in your hands. It's up to you to keep Abbadon in his place and on your side. Never give in to his will, unless you know it's safe. Trust your heart and follow my directions and head my warning. Now go and do as I say." She said to me as I herd Abbadon call for me. _

"_Yes Master, I will and don't worry the light of destruction will die by my hand." I told him then ran off to Abbadon. _

"Don't worry Lucifer. I may be against you, but I will protect Jack like I have been doing for centuries. I will succeed and Schuyler will die. I will destroy the light of destruction before she finds out who she is. No one is taking Jack away from me and once our bond is re constituted we will destroy her." I said to my self making it a promise.

I'll let her play her little game still with him, but when the time comes he will side with me and I will trust my heart. She is going to die soon and then I'll never have to worry about that half breed witch again. This is my decree, my promise. I am the angel of death and I will take Schuyler's life.

* * *

**Please Review and agian if you want to see anything happen let me know. I'll see if I can do it. Agian I'll update as soon as I can :)**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry it took me so long to update, things have been crazy. this chapter is back in Sky's pov and it took me a while to figure out. I hope you enjoy it and please review. I want to know your thoughts on this one. :)**

**:) blue rose :)**

* * *

I didn't get it ever since I broke it off Jack hasn't said a word to me, but last night it all changed. I was in my room e-mailing Oliver on the laptop that Charles forgot to take away from me when there was a quiet knock on the door. I figured it was Charles, so I told Ollie to hold on and put the laptop under my pillow. Then I said come in.

When the door opened and Jack was on the other side of it I was speechless. He came in and shut my door behind him. By the way he looked and the sounds I had heard earlier I knew he had gotten in a fight with Mimi. That was nothing new they fought all the time. He got to the edge of my bed when I finally found my voice. "What do you want Jack?" I asked calmly. He sat on the edge of my bed as he responded.

"I came to invite you to go with me and Mimi tomorrow. She has last minute shopping to do and I figured that afterward we could go to the hospital so you could see Allegra. I know it's been a couple of days since you have. And I figured you'd want out of this house." He looked into my eyes as he responded.

"Yeah, I'd love to. You don't know how much I want out. Thanks Jack and why are you doing this? If you don't mind me asking." I said staring at him.

"Your family and I want you in my life Schuyler. I figured we could start over ya know; Be friends. After all that's happened between us, I think we deserve it. I know my place now and you know yours. Friendship is all I ask you for. I need someone who will actually listen to my problems and help me through them. We both know that Mimi won't give that to me." He answered.

"I can handle that. Friendship, I need a friend like that to. I mean I know I have Ollie, but there are things that I can't tell him. Starting over is good and what we need." I agreed. He was right though, we needed each other. Even if it was only for friendship. I needed someone that I could trust with information and someone that understood. And Jack had a better chance of protecting himself then Ollie. Though Ollie would be the one to push me to the end. He was always my hope and faith.

"Great, so we're leaving at 7am and don't worry Mimi won't be mean to you. She'll probably ignore you." he said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Thanks Jack. I owe you." I responded.

"That's what friends are for Sky, you owe me nothing." He said kindly looking back at me. " see you tomorrow and good night." He added as he walked out the door.

"see ya and good night." with that he left.

So here I am sitting beside Jack watching Mimi try on outfits for the day after the bonding. She hasn't said a word to me all day and acted like I wasn't even here, for that I was grateful. Although she did try to leave me at the house this morning. I could never figure out why she hated me so much. First I thought it was because of Jack, but now I believe there's more to it. I can see pure hatred in her eyes for me.

"Your Schuyler Van Allen!" the cashier said as she was checking out Mimi.

"Yes, I am." I responded back.

"We were told that you would be modeling some of our new products. Is that true?"

"I haven't got a call yet, but I've also been grounded. So maybe it is. I'll find out and get back to you." she just smiled brightly at me.

"Hello, finish checking me out. I have better places to be." Mimi said annoyed. The cashier went right back to work silently.

"Take it easy Mimi, they were only talking. No need to get angry." Jack said cutting in. We both knew she wasn't angry at the cashier for the checkout it was because I was here.

Once we got out of the store Mimi took us to two more after that. Finally after lunch, Jack made her stop shopping and we went to the hospital. I was so glad to be walking the halls again. It brought me peace and comfort. As I walked by the doctors and other staff greeted me happily. When I went in my mother's room, with Jack and Mimi trailing me, her nurse looked up. "Oh hi Schuyler, it's so nice to see you." she told me sweetly.

"yeah, it's nice to see you to. Is everything alright with her?" I said as the other two got comfortable on the little couch.

"Yes, everything's fine. She just has been yelling your name non stop. We still can't figure out why we get a response from her one time but not the other."

"Yeah, it's weird." I responded wondering why that was.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. Call me if something happens."

"Ok, I will." I said as she walked out of the room.

I sat beside my mother forgetting the that Jack and Mimi were in the room. I held her hand and started talking to her. "Hey mom, I'm here now." I said. "I know that you can hear me and I know that I keep asking you the same thing, but I need a little help on how to find her. So please can you give me something, anything about my sister?" I added getting right to the point. For the last few days I've had Ollie doing all he can. Her past doesn't exist as far as anyone knows, my mother only had one child.

" I had no choice, I had no choice. He would have taken him."

"who would have taken who mom? Why didn't you have a choice?"

"The most powerful bond is the only way. The key to destroying him. He knew that and we knew that. But there's more, Stephen found more." she told me, but when she said my father's name she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Nurse!" I yelled as she kept repeating her self. Jack and Mimi were of the couch then and were staring at her just as I was. No one knew what to think or what to do and we were all frozen when the doctors and nurses came in with Charles trailing behind. He had a document in his hand and everything changed.

* * *

**I know I left you with a cliffy, and unanswered questions, but it will get better. Agian please review and tell me what you think. I love hearin from you and I'll try to update soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry it took me so long to update school has been crazy. It's the end of the year and the teachers are packing everything in with lots of projects. Also my sweet sixteen is coming up so it's been crazy planing that to.

Thanks for all the great reviews on my story I love them. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last and I'm sorry i left it with a clif hanger. this chap is a bit longer then the others so I hope you enjoy. And Please Don't forget to Review.

**- Blue Rose :)**

* * *

"What's going on?" Charles asked when he got into the room. I was by the door now as the doctors and nurses did their work.

"She opened her eyes and looked at me." I told him as I looked at her face. It was the first time I actually saw the color of her eyes to where I can remember the color. I didn't tell him what else she said. Just for the fact of his reaction. I knew where I had to go for my answers.

Her doctor looked up from her and responded. "Well everything's normal. There is no sign of change in her condition. She is still in Acoma." He stated.

"Then why did she open her eyes and look at me?" I asked confused.

"Well sometimes when memories are triggered within the mind a person will react physically to what they hear, but that's all. It's a long shot that someone under Acoma as long as your mother has been that they might never wake up." He stated as the others left.

"Well then there is no reason for her to stay here taking up room in your hospital. I have a personal doctor and staff ready to move her to an alternate location." Charles stated.

"Only Schuyler has the power to do that Mr. Force." He stated.

"Actually she doesn't I do." He started as he handed the document to the doctor. "By law I have custody of Schuyler till she's 18. And though she has rights over what's best for her mother. She doesn't legally get to decide the final decision until she's 18. So I have the power to move her and my final decision sticks."

"you've got to be kidding me. She's my mother." I said angrily.

"Sorry Schuyler. He's right and this is a sighted document by the state. We have to release your mother to him if he wants us to. As long as there is a doctor always present where she is, I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry."

"So if you don't mind Schuyler I must get to business. My doctors will be here soon and I want to have Allegra ready to be moved. You can help if you want." He said triumphantly.

"No, I have some place I have to go. Besides I'm not helping you with something that my mother would even be against." I stated and then turned to leave. I had to figure out what she meant by Stephan found more. And there was only one person I could go to.

"No, you are grounded and have to do what I say." He said stopping me. I turned to him, but before I could speak Jack interrupted.

"Let her go dad. She'll come back, she needs time to sort things out, just like you did." He stated.

Charles released me, but not before saying, " Be back by 10. If your not then there will be consequences. And don't think that this means you are ungrounded." With that said I walked out leaving my mother in the room and my thoughts and secrets lock inside.

When I showed up at her door, I was going to walk away. I haven't seen my Aunt in years. After my dad died, my grandma cut off all connections with her. But she was the only one who could help me figure out my father. She was his twin and knew him the best. So after taking deep breaths and thinking of what I was going to say I rung the door bell. A ten year old boy answered the door and asked kindly, " May I help you?"

"Yes, does Susan Micheals live here?" I asked wanting to make sure I got the right address.

"yeah that's my mom."

"Is she home? I really need to speak with her." I said.

"yeah, hold on." He said, then shut the door and ran to get his mother.

"Mom, it's for you." I heard him say.

"Who is it?" She asked him kindly.

"I don't know, some girl looking for you."

"How many times have I told you not to answer the door if you don't know who it is?" She said frustrated at her son.

"Sorry, you want me to tell her to go away?" He asked. Even if she did say yes I wasn't leaving until I got my answers.

"No I'll take care of it. You go clean your room and this time I mean it. I better not hear that TV or computer on." She told him and then came to me.

When she opened the door, I was speechless. I didn't have a great memory of her, but from what I saw in pictures she didn't look any different. "Hi, I'm Susan. What can I do for you?" She said calmly, but I could her the anger in her voice. I knew that she thought I was some kind of salesman or something.

" Hi, I'm…" I started to day, but before I could finish a girl my age interrupted me.

"Oh my gosh, you're Schuyler Van Allen. You're my idol. I love your modeling. I'm a big fan." When she mentioned my name I saw Susan stumble a bit.

"Yeah, that's me it's nice to meet you. Thanks for being a fan, so you are?"

" Oh, sorry. I'm Allegra, I have heard so much about you. What are you doing here?" She asked really excitedly and hyper actively.

"Actually, I'm here to see your mom." I told her looking at Susan.

"My mom? Why?" She asked confused.

"Honey go make sure your brother is cleaning his room, please." She said instantly.

"But Mom.." Macy started to beg really getting disappointed.

"MACY NOW!!!" She yelled furiously. Macy stomped off angrily. When she was gone Susan stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"He told me you would come." She said calmly as she sat on the porch swing.

"Really? How'd he know I'd come looking?" I asked surprised as I sat beside her.

"He's your father and he also gave me his journals. Which I assume you are here for." She stated. I looked at her with confusion.

"No, actually I didn't know there were any journals. I'm here because of my mother." I told her.

"Your mother? I thought she was in Acoma?" She said confused.

"She is. It's just that lately when I ask about my sister she starts mumbling. This last time though she said, 'Stephan, found more.' I was hoping I could find my answers here."

"Oh. Well I don't know anything about that. Just that a few days before he died he came to me with three boxes full of journals and to keep them until you came looking. I wasn't suppose to give them to your sister. Only you, and I could never figure out why."

"Did Cordelia ever know about my sister?" I asked wondering how much my grandmother really kept from me.

"Yeah, she did. She was the one who told your parents to put her up for adoption. I never got that, But they did it. When did you find out?"

" A few months ago actually. I'm trying to find her." I told her. For some reason it was so easy to talk to Susan about my problems. May be because she understood in a way. She lost both my parents when I did. My mom was her best friend and my dad was her brother it must have been hard. Then every time she'd go see my mom Cordelia would kick her out until finally Susan stopped coming.

"Figures, She never liked my brother or me. Then when she found out your mother was pregnant with the two of you she got furious. I don't think she ever forgave herself for how she reacted." she told me while she was in thought.

"Did you ever get to see her, my sister?" I asked hoping I could find the lead I was looking for.

"Actually yeah, She was so beautiful and cried a lot. I only saw her once though. They never told me a name though. Your grandmother, father and mother acted like she didn't exist. They would never talk about her. The last time I heard your father talk about her was when he came to give me the box of journals."

"Yeah, I mean I don't remember him that well, I hope these Journals bring us closer together and make the four of us a family again in a way." I told her true fully. I know my grandfather told me I had to kill my sister, but now I don't believe that I'll have the strength to. I mean we are twins and connected. I've always felt her with me, just like my mother and father. She's apart of me and with her I don't stand out. She is a half breed like me. She must know what I'm going through.

"Well lets go get you those journals and then if you'd like you could stay for dinner. We're having lasagna, it was your dad's favorite and one of the few things that made us different. I don't like it that much, but the kids love it and I make it as a reminder of him and what he was like." She said getting up.

"Dinner would be great. And it's my favorite to." I told her finally feeling like I was home.

She embraced me in a hug and said, "I'm glad to have you back Sky, Sky." I felt true happiness for the first time in months as I heard her say the nick name she gave me when I was little.

"I'm glad to be back Aunt Susan." I said holding back the tears. She released me after one big hug and I followed her in realizing that I was finally going to be with the part of my family that actually loved me.

For the first time in a long time I felt hope running through my blue veins.

* * *

Please Please Please Reveiw.

And Just a little insider, my next chapter will be in Bliss's POV. I'll update as soon as I can. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter Sorry it took me so long to update. My schedule has been busy and I've had writers block. I hope you like this chap. I know it's kinda short, but enjoy. I'll update as soon as I can and please review.**

**It's in Bliss's POV**

**- Blue Rose 818 :)**

"Don't worry, she'll never figure out it's us. And even if she does, by that time it will be to late." I heard my voice say in the mirror. Lucifer looked back at me like he always did when he wanted me to listen. At first I could respond back through my own lips, but as the months passed I got weaker and weaker as Lucifer got stronger feeding on my own kind. Soon it came to the point where I was just a trapped soul in his mind, as was my mother in her body. Now all I can do is watch, I have no power at all.

"now now Bliss, you have power. You just refuse to use it." He said interrupting my thoughts.

"_No Lucifer I have none. You took it all when you took over. I was never a silver blood, just controlled by one. And you are wrong, my sister will stop you and she will figure out that she's apart of the ultimate bond. She will kill you." _

"Don't be to sure of your self Bliss. To figure out that she is the key to my destruction first she'll have to figure out who she really is. And we both know the bond can't be complete without you. Why do you think I made your mother give me you instead of her? She's to powerful for me to control, but you are worthless. That's why by the time you realized what was going on it was to late. To bad your adopted father didn't tell you. Maybe he could have stayed around longer." He said trying to get me angry.

" _Like you said Lucifer, She's powerful and smart to. And she get's closer to the truth every day. She will figure it out and how to get around me. She will contain you." _I told him confidently.

"even if she does figure it out, to contain me she'll have to kill you and we both know she won't be strong enough to do that." Just then the door bell rang. "Now who do you think that could be?"

He walked to get the door and on the other side was his second in command. "Hey baby, I have the book you asked for." He said as he entered.

"Good give it to me." Lucifer said in a sweet and innocent voice. Markus sat down and pulled an old brown book out of his bag. He handed it to Lucifer and then went to get some food like always. Once I was totally trapped in his mind the first thing he did was get a red blood to be his pet. The only way he could get anything without being caught by the blue bloods is for a red blood to do it. Especially when it's the one my father wrote, about the light of darkness and the other secrets about our family and blue blood legends. My father kept it from the blue bloods so they couldn't take it. He wrote it for my sister and me and we never knew about it. The reason blue bloods can't check it out is because Charles keeps tabs on all they check out and read, so it's hidden from them and they don't even know about it.

"Legends and Secrets Unknown. By: Michal Markus" he said allowed to me. "It was smart of Stephan to use a fake name otherwise Charles would have found out about this book along time ago." He said looking in the Index.

"So what is so interesting about the book baby?" Markus said coming back into the room.

"It's my research. Which I need quiet time to do, so if you could go that would be great." Lucifer said kindly.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Markus said grabbing his bag and sandwich. "Call me"

"Will do" Lucifer answered turning to the Light of Darkness chapter. Then Markus left.

"_What are you doing?" _I asked him as he started to rip out pages.

"Your sister will more than likely get her hands on this book Bliss. I'm taking precaution. Your father did his research well, that's why I had to take his life." He said quickly reading what the Light of Darkness really was.

"_You killed my father?" _I asked not knowing it was him.

"Yes, he was exactly right about everything. Your mother helped him of course, but she didn't know much. He had to go and when your mother tried to stop me I took care of her to." He told me as he flipped through the book tearing out pages.

" _Continue!" _I demanded.

"Well when I found out that he could revel my secret. I had to stop him and the only way to do that was to take his life. But Allegra knew also so I had to stop her to. You could say I took out two birds with one stone." He responded.

"_I hate you!" _

"I know, Now if you'll excuse me I need to put these missing pages in my files. I'd like to see Schuyler figure it out with out the key parts. She will not stop me. That is my final fact. I have worked to hard to stop now. I will get what I want and no teenage girl will get in my way!" He yelled furiously. I kept my thoughts to myself still Hopeful that Hope would be there in the end.

I would make sure she contained him even if that meant having to die. There was more at stake here then my life.

**Don't forget to review please :) and if you have any ideas on what should happen next let me know. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey here is my next chapter I hope you like it. Please review and I'll get my next chapter up ASAP. It's back in Schuyler's POV. **

** Agian please review and if you have any additional comments on what you want to see or what would make the story better let me know.**

** - bluerose818**

I got back to the house at 9:54, seven minutes till Charles said I had to be back. I paid the taxi driver for the ride and then helped me carry my three boxes of journals to the door. I thanked him as he left. I opened the door the find the Force family standing there waiting on me. I grabbed the three boxes and walked in the door.

"Your Late." Charles said looking at his watch.

"Well then your watch is fast because it's only 9:57. So don't you dare give me any crap." I responded walking past him.

"What's in the boxes?" he said as he blocked my way

"Non of your business that's what. Now if you'll excuse me I want to go to my room. And then to see my mother." I said determined to know where he put her.

"I'm sorry Schyuler, but you are not permitted to see Allegra she is off limits." he said in a "I win" sort of voice. That's when I freaked out there was no way he was keeping me from my mother. Instead of putting the boxes down I pushed them in the closest available arms, which happened to be Jacks then I went off.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP MY MOTHER FROM ME!!! SHE NEEDS ME, AND MY FATHER!!!!" I shouted getting into his face.

" I HAVE EVRY RIGHT TO KEEP HER FROM YOU SCHYULER. YOU ARE A POSION TO HER JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER WAS. SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU, YOU NEED HER AND YOUR FATHER IS DEAD. YOU GOT THAT DEAD, HE IS THE REASON SHE IS LIKE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE. SHE DOESN'T NEED HIM AND SHE WILL NEVER BE OK AGAIN WHEN YOU ARE NEAR. GOT IT!!!!!!" he yelled back with the same intensity.

"IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT WHAT POSIONED MY MOTHER LOOK IN THE MIRORR CHARLES. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO RUIN HER HAPPYNESS NOT ME. AND MY FATHER MY NOT HAVE BEEN AN ANGEL LIKE YOU, BUT AT LEAST HE DID WHAT WAS BEST FOR HIS FAMILY. MY FATHER MAY BE DEAD, BUT HE HAS DONE A WHOLE LOT FOR ME AND MY MOM IN LIFE AND DEATH THEN YOU HAVE IN ALL YOUR LIVES!!!!!!! AND IN CASE YOU FORGET WHEN I'M EIGHTTEEN YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GIVE HER TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Before he could respond back Jack came in to split it up. "ENOUGH!!!!!!!" he yelled at the both of us. We both turned to him. " ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. NOW YOU BOTH LISTEN! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO FIGHT ABOUT THIS. YOU BOTH NEED TO JUST COOL DOWN!!! GOT IT!" He then turned his attention to me.

"Come on Sky. I'll help you take these boxes in your room." I shook my head and knew he was right. If I had to have this argument with Charles it needed to be on better terms and cooler heads when I could actually think. So I took the top box from Jack and followed him to my room.

He laid the boxes on my bed as I closed the door behind me. I put the box I was holding with the other two before speaking. Still looking down at my bed I asked him calmly, "Will you take me to see my mother please? I really need to speak to her."

"I can't." he responded. I looked up at him to see that he was standing across the room looking at my wall.

"What do you mean you can't of course you can. You helped them move her" I said angrily trying to keep my calm.

"Actually I didn't. I have no clue where she is just like you. Charles didn't want me taking you there and knew I would if you asked me. He and Mimi both hate that I'm your friend. They are getting to a point where they aren't trusting me at all." he said.

"Why do they hate me so much? What did I ever do to them? I have done nothing but prove my self. I deserve to be shown respect." I said mainly to my self, but he answered anyway. He turned to me and came across the room.

"You're a Dimidium Cognatus, half blood. And not the first of our kind actually. You see the first half blood was Lucifer himself. He was suppose to do great things and as you know he got selfish and when he didn't get his way he turned and never looked back. He has done things that you can't even imagine. Believe me I've seen it. They all believe, that you'll end up the same way. No matter how much you prove your self they believe that you'll turn to and see Lucifer's ways. They put you in Charles's hands because they believe that when you do turn Mimi and I will be able to stop you because we'll have the knowledge of your weaknesses. So when they found out that we were friends they freaked out and got on to me. They think that you'll take me with you when you turn. That somehow you'll change me. So when it came time to move your mother he told Mimi to keep me out. He's afraid that you'll try to over power your mother, like Lucifer did to his father." I was speechless I didn't know what to say to that. After a few minutes of silence I finally found the words.

"Do you believe it?" was all I could say. I needed to know if he truly would be there for me. I needed someone other than Oliver to believe in me.

"No, I never have and never will. Lucifer was born with hatefulness and a wanting for power. You were born of light, pure heart, love, human nature and most importantly Hope. They have told me your mother and father had lots of hope. Also your mother is one of the seven arch angels and your father was of man kind. The ones that were not meant to be perfect, but have compassion, love, heart."

"Last time I checked Lucifer use to be an angel to."

"Yes, but he did come from human flesh and the strongest arch angel of all. You are meant to be so much more Sky and you will find it. They will have to see that sometime."

"Yeah, I just hope your right." I said second guessing my reasons for my life and ways.

"I am. So what's in the boxes? You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious." He said changing the subject knowing it's what I needed to happen.

"My father's journals." I responded looking at the boxes.

"Interesting. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to get going. I have a date, our should I say a familiar waiting for me." He said moving toward the door not taking his eyes off of me.

"That's ok I understand. Go head I think I need alone time anyway. It's time I get to know my father. Thanks for the talk Jack it really calmed me down." I said smiling at him.

"Your welcome." He stated opening my door and then turned to leave, but caught himself. "And Schuyler, I hope you find what your looking for." With that said he was gone and shut my door behind him.

After it was completely shut I sat on my bed and opened the first box. Then pulled out the first journal and went into the world of my history and past. The world that was truly my own and would show me how to take on the future.

* * *

**Agian Please review I love hearing from my readers :)**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey here is my next Chapter. I hope you enjoy. And I want to let everyone know that I'm updateing as much as possible. I know that it take's me a while to update, but I am working on that. Also this upcoming week I'll be out of town so I won't be able to update. I'll update as much as I can until then. Thanks for reading my story and Please don't forget to review. I promise that it will get better and more unexpected as the story goes on, at least that's what I'm trying to do. **

**If you have any thing you want to see in it let me know. I love hearing your ideas. **

**- Blue Rose 818 :)**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

It's been five days since I started reading my father's journals. All I have been able to find out about my sister is that her name is Victoria Marie Chase. Also that right after my parents named her they put her up for adoption she never even left the hospital with us. I still haven't figured out why though.

My father did love my mother so much though. All he ever does in these journals is talk about her. He started them off with his past and how they met and then it slowly went into every thing else. I also found that one journal was missing. Mainly because it went from talking about some kind of threat to the adoption of my sister. There is also something about research and the bluebloods minds. Most of the journals are about his research and what not. I skimmed through them.

I haven't been able to get a hold of Aunt Susan to ask her about the missing journal, she is on a business trip and doesn't get back for two weeks. So I have to go without it. I would ask my uncle or cousins to look for it, but Aunt Susan told me that they didn't know that journals were in the boxes and it was to be kept between me and her, for the time being anyway.

"hey Ollie, waz up" I said before I got the phone to my ear. I have been stuck in my room all week reading.

"Well I was hoping that I could pull you away from your research for a few hours. You know there is a great movie coming out tonight. Maybe we could go see it?" he told me hopeful.

"Sorry can't. I need to figure this all out. There has to be more behind my mother's words. And besides Charles isn't letting me out of this house for anything but school and that is almost over." I said not taking my eyes away from the journal.

"Come on Sky brake the rules, sneak out. And don't worry about your research to night. It will still be there in the morning and you'll figure out what your mom meant, you always do. I really want to hang out with you tonight. When was the last time we hung out without anything to worry about?" He said getting more and more begging.

"I don't know, but do know that I have no guarantee that my research will be here in the morning. And even if I tried to sneak out, Charles would catch me. He's got everyone watching me. I can't go anywhere without being seen." I said true fully as I finally put down the journal and went over to my teacher size white board Jack picked up for me.

"Fine, I guess I can call Bliss and see if she is busy, she needs a break just as much as you do. I swear you two are just alike some times, always taking on to much." He said in defeat, yet as he said Bliss's name I got all hard inside like someone was trying to tell my something. Also my sword started to form from a necklace to a sword again, just like it did when I saw and talked to Bliss a few days ago. Also Beauty growled a little.

"That's strange." I said no talking to Oliver, but thinking out loud.

"What?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"Well, I've been taking notes on these journals, connecting the dots basically and something is off. My dad wrote that my sister and I are connected, that we'd have the twin thing like Jack and Mimi do." I told him instead of what just happened. But I wasn't lying, what I did tell him was strange in a way.

"You mean talking to each other in your mind?" he asked

"Yeah."

"How is that off? I mean you have been apart since you were born." He said coming up with a reasonable answer.

"Yeah, but it should still work. I mean he says that even in the womb we could communicate with each other and that it will never be blocked, unless one of us do it. But if she doesn't know I exist then she wouldn't be able to block me out. Even before we change we should have been able to communicate. I'm telling you Ollie there is a whole lot more going on then we realize." I told him.

"Maybe there is some way she is blocking you without realizing it or vice versa. Sky you need to stop stressing out and calm down. You are working to much and there can't be that much more going on. Like you said, Charles is keeping tabs and I bet that you're not the only one he has tabs on. So if anything major is going on we would no."

"Maybe your right, I just need to slow down a bit, or have some of the work load taken off of me." I said changing my voice to convince him to help. I couldn't do it with out him.

"Fine, I'll help you go through things, but the first time you snap, I'm backing out. We will find your sister and then we can go to the movies." He said calmly. But the last part was a bit sarcastic. He probably wanted to hear me laugh. I haven't since I got back, so I did and it was sort of relieving.

"Finally I got you to laugh, now what do you need?" he said. I looked at my board before deciding and saw what I didn't have and what I have to find outside my room.

"Ok, I need you to find out the history of Victoria Marie Chase. Now I just need where she went from the hospital and who adopted her. Places and things like that." I told him as I put his name on the board by the task.

"Great, I'll find as much as I can. Do you want me to look up her blue blood history to?"

"No, just the red blood history. The blue blood history needs to be found in the archives. And only blue bloods are allowed in the archives. So I'll have to talk to Jack about that one." I said putting his name on the board with a question mark after it.

"K, is that all? Or do you need more. I'll take as much as possible off of you." He said kindly.

"No that's all for now. I'll need to read more to find out more. And thanks for the help Oliver. I really appreciate it. I only have so many people left who will help me." I said sitting down on my bed again.

"Welcome. Unlike you I'll start tomorrow. Right now I'm going to go see a movie. You sure you don't want to come?" He asked hoping I had changed my mind.

"No Ollie. I'm good, but thanks anyway."

"Ok, I guess I'll have to call Bliss." he said overdramatically, but still sounding disappointed.

"Ok, Just be careful Ollie. Lately Bliss hasn't been herself and something is telling me not to trust her or believe her. Just watch your back, I don't want to lose you to." I warned him terrified that this would be the last time we talked. I also found myself holding my sword and Beauty had started to comfort me.

"I will, don't worry Sky. You won't lose me. I'll call when we get there, when it's over and when I get home. The movie starts at 9pm." He told me instead of fighting with me on it. It made me feel so much safer that he would call and check in. I could tell he heard the worry and fear in my voice.

"Thanks, and have a good time."

"I will, Love you always." He said giving me our normal goodbye.

"Love you always to." I responded and with that he hung up. As I put my backup cell phone down, the one Charles didn't know about, there was a knock on my door.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey here is my next chapter. I tried to put it on last night but my computer kept messing up. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Also I would like to thank ArtJunkie21for the awesome review in chapter nine. Also to megan I usally update my story with new chapters every time I get them done. So it's about 2-3 weeks I would say. But this is the start of me improving. I plan to update every other day after I get back from Idaho. Also to all my other readers I would like to thank you for the reviews to. They are all great. **

**So Please Don't Forget To Review at the end of this one. I love hearing what you think. **

**- BlueRose818**

* * *

Jack's POV

I heard Sky getting off the phone when I came to the door. She was warning Oliver, by the sound of it, to watch his back around Bliss. I wonder why, although she has been acting strange lately. Then that's when I heard it the thing that made me not do what I came to her room to tell her.

"Love you always to." she said into the phone. I was going to walk away, but I really needed to see her face. She had been locked up in her room all week, she didn't even come to the dining room to eat. And she hasn't even seen her familiar, if she waits to long it will get bad and Charles can't keep her from her familiar. She also hasn't told me that she loved me since before she broke up with me. It's really killing me too. I'm getting really jealous of Oliver and might have to end up taking Schuyler back from him. I hate that she's not mine.

"Who is it?" She said a few minutes after I knocked. I heard the worry in her voice. This of course makes me worried.

"Jack" I said keeping my voice calm.

"Come in." She said quickly and a lot calmer, though I could still hear the worry and fear in her voice. I opened her door and found her sitting on her bed. Then I looked around her room and it had changed a lot in a simple week. There was paper and journals everywhere. Also the white board I brought her a few days ago was covered. She didn't even let me in when I brought it. She said thanks and that was that. I shut the door behind me and walked around her bed to the side where she was sitting. She followed me with her eyes the whole time.

I was taking a seat beside her the best I could when I glanced at her board and saw my name with a question mark. When I was seated I asked her, "Why is my name on there with a question mark?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something and the question mark and name remind me." She said calmly.

"What?" I asked looking into her eyes hoping to see the love I use to, like what I showed through my eyes right now. She looked down to escape my gaze and whispered the answer.

"I need you to do some research for me. We both know that Charles has everyone watching me and I won't be able to look up what I need to without him finding out what I'm doing. He can't know that I'm still looking for my sister. I already have Oliver on the human side trying to see what happened and now I need someone on the blue blood side seeing what happened to her." I was going to help her no matter what, but when she said Oliver's name I knew I had to help her to prove my worth and that I will be here for her just as much as he will.

She is right about Charles though, he does have everyone up her butt and her every move. When he first found out she was looking for a sister he freaked out. He said there was no way she had one. He put everyone on her every time she tried to do research he intervened. He didn't like it at all, to think that Allegra had more than one child. So Sky finally stopped and told him he was right, or so he thinks anyway. He has people on Oliver's butt and mine to, but they pay less attention to us. Especially me since I'm Abbadon.

"Yes," I told her automatically. "I'll help you." She looked up at me then.

"Thanks Jack, you don't know how much this means to me." She said sweetly and kindly with no fear in her voice.

"Don't mention it Sky. You're my friend and I'll always help you. No matter what the cost, you can always count and trust on me." I said back kind of over doing it. But she did give me the smile that I haven't seen in a long time. It made my heart skip a beat. If only she knew how much I still loved her.

"I'll remember that." Her hair fell in her face as she spoke and with out thinking I automatically moved it from her face and let my hand linger. She quickly got up and started talking, not looking at me.

"So I basically need you to find out how many Blue Bloods were born in 1991 on my birthday. If I'm right my parents probably didn't want anyone to know that my sister was my sister. So her name will more than likely be changed and probably where she was born. Though I think you should keep the search within the states. Then we'll narrow it down from there once we get Oliver's information. The two should connect together. Although there could be a chance that they won't." She said very quickly, keeping herself from looking at me by writing more on the board.

"Ok, I'll start as soon as I can. And I'll be careful and make sure I don't get caught." I said trying to get her to look at me again. It didn't work.

"Great, And yeah don't get caught." Was all she said to me. Then out of nowhere she started to get dizzy and was falling to the floor. I caught her before she hit, then helped her to her bed. She grabbed the water on her side table and drank. I figured it was the perfect opportunity to voice my concerns about her familiar needs.

"You really should go see your familiar. Charles can't stop you from that, no matter how much he would want to." I said sitting down beside her. She stopped drinking and looked at me angrily.

"No. I refuse to do that to Oliver anymore. No matter how much he wouldn't mind." She said glaring at me.

"You could always take up another one. If Oliver is to personal. But you can't go on not feeding Sky. If you do you will end up in hibernation." I said getting really worried and trying to make her see my logic.

"NO! no more familiars Jack. I refuse to take anyone else's life away from them. Besides I can go on without feeding. I've learned to control it." She said stubbornly crossing her arms. I had to hear her reasoning behind this one.

"How? How have you learned to control it?" I asked giving the same tone and posture.

"Well, I let my red blood side take over. It controls the hunger and I stay fit."

"That's why you almost fainted a few seconds ago." I smarted off.

" That was nothing. It happens all the time and believe me it's not from not seeing my familiar. Besides don't you have a familiar to see to. You haven't seen her in a while." She stated like it would be obvious. I wanted to hear her explanation behind that to. I couldn't help my self, and I was worried that she might actually go into hibernation. And she was right, I hadn't seen Kitty in a month. That's actually where I was headed before I found myself at Schuyler's door.

"Then why do you faint? And I was actually on my way to see her. But I wanted to see how you were doing. Besides we are talking about you right now not me." I told her trying to get her back on topic.

"Lack of sleep." She said passing off my answer to her question and getting up and moving across the room. I followed her.

"Even if you can control it you'll still go into hibernation." I stated angrily, knowing her stubbornness wouldn't listen to me even though I was right.

"And why is that such a bad thing?" She said quietly looking at the ground. That's when I went off I couldn't let her , let herself go into hibernation and if that was what she was planning then I was going to stop it."Your not serous! You can't think about going into hibernation!" I yelled at her furiously. She looked up at me and I saw my fury through her eyes. She was scared, something I never wanted to see on her face especially if it came from me.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm not thinking about it. I'm just saying why is it such a bad thing?" She said calmly and quietly to calm me down. But I heard the truth in her voice so I did.

"Just look at your mother Schuyler. Look what it has done to her and you." I responded looking into her eyes.

"My mother is in a comma and it's because she lost my father. And I'm proud of her for that." she said defensively getting into my face.

"That's why I see your pain every time someone talks about her and every time you see her. That is not pride Sky. It's hurt and anger. You can not stand here and tell me your not mad at her for leaving you. She left you all alone after your father died and never once thought twice. She was so concerned about herself that she forgot about you. Are you telling me that your proud of that?" I said to her calmer. She needed to hear the truth whether it was good or not. I could tell that she knew I was right. She walked over to her door and opened it.

"Get out Jack. I don't have time for this. I have more important things to worry about." She said harshly not looking at me. I just shook my head up and down expecting her to do this. I got over to the door, but before I went out I told her, not looking at her to see her reaction.

"Sky, no matter what you do. I beg you to please not be like your mother. She is the strongest arch angel and yet she fell easily when trouble came with your father. I can't lose you again, it would hurt to much. I need you in my life and I'm not the only one." With that said I walked out and heard the door slam behind me. But I also heard tears and wails of pain and despair.

* * *

**Please Review. I'll try to have another chapter up by tomorrow. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated all week it's been busy. I've had alot to do. Here is my next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and Please review. I'll Have the next one up ASAP. **

**- bluerose818 :)**

**Oliver's POV**

"Hey Oliver, I'm sorry I'm late." Bliss said as she ran up to the theater. I had already gotten our tickets for the movie.

"That's Ok. I understand, I mean everyone's busy these days. I'm Just glad that someone has the decency to get away from it all and have a little fun." I told her smiling as we walked in the door.

"Tell me about it. I haven't talked to Sky in weeks. I'm also guessing that's why I'm here. Your back up?" She said calling me out dead on.

"You caught me. You're my back up, but you're the first one I called after she said no. Does that count?" I asked messing around. She laughed before her answer.

"Yes that counts. By the way, speaking of Sky, how is she? I mean she is still looking for her sister I assume, how's it going?" She asked concerned. I know Sky told me to watch my self, but Bliss was our friend and she was concerned, Unlike Schuyler I trust her enough to keep her in the loop.

"What can I get for you tonight?" The lady behind the counter asked us. I looked at the menu and then at Bliss.

"Lady's first." I said smiling, because I couldn't decide. And it was routine every time I went to the movies with Sky she always ordered first and I was always determined to pay. It was our way and I'd feel weird if I broke it even though I'm not with Schuyler.

"Um… We'll have a large popcorn, two large drinks and peanut M&Ms." She said sweetly.

"What to drink?" the lady asked as she rung it all up.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew." Bliss responded just as kindly.

"Dr. Pepper please." I said in the same way, even giving her a smile. When she was away from the counter Bliss turned to me.

"So, back to Sky…" She said picking up where we left off.

"Sky is dealing…." I said. Bliss looked at me wanting to know more. "She is really stressed right now ya know. I mean all she ever thinks about is her sister and how to find her she's obsessing. Now that she has those journals, I hope it goes better and faster." I said as we gave our tickets to the ticket guy.

"A right to theater 5." He told us.

"Thanks." I responded.

"So what journals?" She asked me curiously.

"Well they we're written by her dad. It's his research…. I think. She believes that he will help her find her sister." I said, she looked at me amazed.

"How would he know where she was?" She asked confused.

"I don't know really. All she told me was that her mom said he found out more. What ever that means." I told her. She did have a point though. How would her dad know?

"So where did she get them?" She asked me. I stopped in my tracks wondering why she was playing 20 questions.

"I Don't mean anything by it Oliver. I'm just interested you know. Lately Sky has been keeping things from me. All I want to do is help and she pushes me away. I hate being out of the loop." She said sincerely, but I still didn't answer her question.

"I know what you mean. She's keeping secret's from me to again. I mean after she broke it off with Jack we became closer. But lately she's been keeping things from me to. It's driving me crazy." I told her walking forward again.

"Have you ever thought that she doesn't trust us anymore. I mean Jack lives with her, could he have done something? Or Mimi for that matter. I know she doesn't like Sky, but that could have changed." She said in thought.

"No," I started to say as I opened the door of the theater. "Jack wouldn't have done anything and Mimi wouldn't try to be friends. She still complains about the two of them. And I have taken that into mind, though I refuse to believe it." I told her.

"I can see your point, but we both know she still loves Jack, maybe something else happened. I mean I know Jack and Mimi's bonding is next week, but still." She whispered.

"Yeah, I know and I hate that you may be right, but like you said the bonding is next week and I don't think either of them would sabotage that. I mean Mimi would fond out." I whispered back.

"Yeah, your right. I'm going crazy. Of course that's what happens when you get no time to relax." That was the last thing she said before the movie started.

**After the movie**

**Bliss's POV**

"Thanks for inviting me Oliver, I had a great time." Lucifer told him sweetly.

"No problem Bliss, So did I." He responded as we stopped in front of the building."I'm sorry about all the questions though." He said sounding innocent. I hated that he was using Oliver.

"It's ok, I understand." He told us.

"I'd better go, it's late." He told him.

"ok." he responded.

"Thanks for giving me some relaxation Oliver. And don't be a stranger. I'd love to do this again. You can always call and stop by." He said sweetly giving Oliver a hug.

"Your Welcome and I will. See you later Bliss." He said back then turned and left.

"_How dare you use him for information"_

"_I have every right. Now it's time to find the person who gave your sister your father's journals." _

"_What are you going to do to them?"_

"_Drain them of course. No one is getting in my way."_

"_I Hate You" _I yelled at him.

"_I take that as a compliment." _He said happily. Then He stopped talking to me and got to work.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey sorry it has taken me so long to update. But here is my next chapter it gives away alot and you will be shocked at the ending of it. I hope you enjoy and please review. I only have a couple of more chapters left before it's finished and these next few alot will happen. **

**- blue rose 818 :)**

**Jack's POV**

The following day I went to the archives to search for the info Sky asked me to. I told Mimi and everyone else that I was going there to look up some stuff for the bonding. They believed me so far, but I know that they are suspicious. I could see it in all their eyes as I walked back to the far end of the archives where they kept the records on all the bluebloods. I was copying the information Sky asked for when Bliss came up behind me with a few books. "So I see Schuyler has you doing her work for her." She said as she moved on the other side of the copier

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm coping things for my bonding." I told her convincingly.

"I'm not stupid Jack. I know that your getting some kind of information for Schuyler." She said calling my bluff.

"Why would I be doing that Bliss. There is nothing more important to me then Mimi and our bonding." I said as my voice cracked.

"You Love her and you'd do anything for her. We all know it, you will never not love Sky and you know it." She said angrily. I grabbed my copies and the books then walked away. "Don't forget to give Mimi your copies." She yelled after me so everyone could hear.

**…………**

**Sky's POV**

I was going into the kitchen for the fifth time today as I waited for Jack to come back with the information. He told me this morning that he was going to the archives for info on the bonding, in other words for the information I asked him to get. It was driving me crazy that he wasn't back yet so I didn't see her in there until she said something. "I know what you're hiding." she said accusingly as I jumped. I turned to her as I rolled my eyes. I was getting tired of Mimi accusing me of things it was getting old.

"What?" I asked her angrily as I crossed my arms.

"I said that I know what you're hiding." She said walking toward me. I stared at her with anger.

"I don't have time for this Mimi. I have better things to do then sit here and listen to your crap." I said then turned to leave.

"Is Jack or Oliver the father?" She said suddenly. I stopped in my tracks at once. "Oh, that makes you stop. So who's the father?" she asked again. I turned around ready to deny the whole thing.

"Let me get this straight, You think I'm pregnant? What would give you a insane idea like that?" I said amused crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well it could have something to do with you spending most of your time in the bathroom throwing up or your strange food cravings, or your mood swings, there is even your fainting and the fact that you aren't modeling anymore." She said to me. I chuckled a bit before responding.

"Ok I'm depressed if you haven't noticed. That's why I get sick, It happens. Being depressed makes you sick and gives you mood swings. I'm trying to get over my depression so I'm eating a lot and if that means mixing things I don't like then so be it. I'll take what ever I'll get. I faint because I'm depressed and I'm not modeling because Charles has locked me in this house." I told her explaining myself.

"You expect me to believe that all this is because of depression? Yeah right, what do you have to be depressed about?" She said taking the same pose as me.

I grinded my teeth and then went off. "I have a lot to be depressed about thank you. For one I haven't seen my mother in over a week. Lucifer has killed my grandparents and friends, I'm about to lose my job, I am locked in this house. Also I have lost almost everything that means something to me. There is also being watched 24-7 and people thinking I'm going to end up like Lucifer. What do I have to be depressed about? My Life. So if you'll excuse me I have things to do." I told her.

"You may be depressed Schuyler, but your still pregnant." She said defensively.

"I guess I have to spell it out for you. I. AM. NOT. PREGNANT. If I was I would have to see a doctor once a week, and so much more. I would also be 3-4 months because the last time I slept with someone was when I was with Jack be for we went out of the states. So if you want to check go ahead, because at least if I was pregnant I would have someone who would love me no matter what. If I was pregnant there would be no way I would be here, because the child would be Jack's and you along with everyone else would kill it. So go ahead and tell me I'm pregnant so I can get out of here and live my life how I want to. Otherwise stay out of my life and don't talk to me." With that said I left the room, hoping that she believed my lie.

The longer they thought I was depressed the better. In a few weeks I would be out of here weather I have found my sister or not, the day of the bonding I'm gone and no one will ever be able to find me again.

* * *

**So what do you think is going to happen now? You have found out the secret she has been keeping from everyone. Please review can't wait to hear your thoughts. :) I'll update ASAP :) **

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey here is the next chapter. Sorry it took a while to update. I hope you like it and where this story is going. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I loved them. **

**Vie96 I'd like to give out a special thanks to you for the wonderful review. I'm glad you enjoy reading my work.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter and Please keep reviewing. I hope you'll like what happens next. I'll update ASAP. **

**:) blue rose 818:)**

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

The next afternoon I went to see Sky, I needed some answers and I wasn't leaving until she gave me some. As I went up to the door of the house I couldn't help but think at to how long it has been since we have really talked to each other that didn't involve her sister. There are times when I wish that she still didn't know she was a blue blood. They were much easier, we didn't have to grow up fast or worry about the things we do now. We could just spend time hanging out together and still be invisible to everyone else.

I rung the door bell as I was in my own little world. I heard some running and yelling, although I couldn't make out the words. The door opened with Sky on the other end. She just stared at me. So I spoke first.

"Hi, can I come in?" I asked.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to never come here." She said franticly and quietly.

"Sorry, I just really had to talk to you and I have some of your info." I said holding up the folder, hoping that would help my chances.

She moved out of my way to let me in. As she shut the door behind me she replied. "You're lucky Mimi just left or Charles would have my head. This better be important Oliver." I walked behind her as she led me down the halls.

" It is and I'm not trying to be rude, but you look horrible. It's only been a few days since we last saw each other and you look totally different." I said.

"Well that's how I feel and though we see each other doesn't mean anything. I told you they all watch me like a hawk, I can't do anything with out them knowing. That's why I have to be careful about all of this researching." She told me with a little anger. She walked into another room and I followed her. As she shut and locked the door I looked around.

It was her bedroom, but you couldn't tell. There were boxes, journals, and papers everywhere. Not to mention a big board in the middle of it all. I wondered how she had time for her homework and how she didn't ever lose it in this mess.

"So what do you got?" she asked coming around me and sitting on her bed. She cleared a spot for me by pushing everything off to the side. I handed her the folder as I sat down.

She looked through it as I talked.

" So far all I could find was how many new born babies were adopted from the hospital and who they were given to. Also I couldn't find a birth certificate of your sister. As far as the records show she doesn't exist. But I've got connections within the hospital and I'm working it out. Tomorrow I've got an appointment with the doctor who delivered you and your sister to see if I can get anything from him." I told her. By her face I could tell she was a little disappointed and angry.

"Is this all?" She said looking up at me.

"Yeah, I just said that it's all I've gotten so far." I said a little bit annoyed that she wasn't listening. She threw the folder with her other mess and angrily responded.

"I thought you said it was important. I can't do anything with this information Oliver."

" Well I thought it was , and why are you mad at me. I mean I am trying to help you." I said defensively.

"Sorry, I'm not mad at you. I just have a lot on my mind." She told me calmer and looking away. I put my hand on her leg and she looked up at me.

"Like what?" I asked hoping that she would tell me her thoughts.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine." She said grabbing my hand and placing it through hers.

"I feel like your keeping things from me. Like you don't trust me anymore." I told her calmly.

"I am keeping things from you Oliver. But it's not because I don't trust you. It's other people I don't trust." She told me seriously. I understood why she wouldn't tell me. I mean any of these Blue Bloods and Red Bloods for that matter could probably get something from me with the right amount of pressure. But I still think that I deserve to know.

"I understand Schuyler, but I'm your best friend, familiar, and conduit I deserve to know what's going on." I told her.

"I no, but I can't. Not now. I promise, I will tell you. But right now there are more important things then what I'm hiding. More important to you anyway." She told me seriously.

"Ok, I'll go with you on it. But Schuyler, you can't keep hiding things from me and pushing me out." And with that said I got up and left, hearing her call my name behind me.

* * *

**Please Please Please review for me. I love hearing the feedback. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've had alot on my plate and truly haven't had time to. In the next few chapters, including this one, things get intense and are really important. So pay attention or you'll get confused. Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far and I hope you enjoy the chapter. And Don't forget to review please. I really love hearing what you've got to say and think. **

**- blue rose 818 :)**

* * *

**Bliss's POV**

Two weeks later I watched as my body walked up the stairs to Susan Micheals's house, maiden name Susan Chase. The day after Lucifer found out that Sky had the journals he went to the archives. He looked up the history of my father and found out that he had a twin. So he checked to see if she was still alive and of course she had to be.

Then he went to blue bloods archives to see if there was anything about the journals. That's when he saw Jack.

"_So I see Schuyler has you doing her work for her." he told Jack as he went to the other side of the copier to look him in the eyes._

"_I don't know what your talking about. I'm coping things for my bonding." Jack said denying Lucifer's accusation. But he knew Jack was lying because of the titles of the books he was making copies of. _

"_I'm not stupid Jack. I know that your getting some kind of information for Schuyler." he stated with dominance in my voice._

"_Why would I be doing that Bliss. There is nothing more important to me then Mimi and our bonding." he said as his voice cracked. Anyone who was near would have heard it. He couldn't say that with seriousness or love, because he knew it wasn't true. Jack was a good liar except when it came to his feelings for Schuyler._

"_You Love her and you'd do anything for her. We all know it, you will never not love Sky and you know it." Lucifer told him with anger and truth in his voice. Then he couldn't handle being interrogated anymore so he quickly grabbed his copies and books and quickly walked away. Not being able to help himself Lucifer yelled after Jack where everyone could hear_. _"Don't forget to give Mimi your copies." _

_After Jack had fully left the building Lucifer looked up the history on the copier and recopied all of the information jack had along with his own. "Apparently Schuyler is trying to find out who her sister is and where to find her." Lucifer said to me laughing to himself. The information Jack found just lead to dead ends. That's because it wouldn't lead to me at all. By my birth certificate I was born a year before Sky, it was changed so no one could connect me to Allegra or Stephan. By my certificate my mothers name is the one my father told me. And that I was born one January 12th__, 1990._

"_So she has figured out that you are by a different name and may not even be in the states. She assumes your information was changed and that if she gets her hands on her sisters birth certificate then she can mach them up. Your father was smarter then I thought. Those journals hold everything she needs to know, we have to get them. I was going to spare your aunt, but know I have to have a distraction to get those journals and the death of your aunt is perfect. She has to go there sometime and even if she doesn't she'll hear about it someway and it will get her out. I mean she'll have to go to the funeral right."_

When he got to the door he knocked. Unfortunately Susan answered, she was all out of breath and had a dirty close basket beside her. "Hi may I help you?" she asked face smiled at her as my mind was telling her to run away.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could borrow a bag of sugar. I'm staying with my grandma across the street and she has seemed to misplaced hers again." He told her sweetly.

" Oh yeah sure. Come in." She said opening her door wider. Lucifer walked in thanking her. She walked past him into the kitchen talking.

"I didn't know Alison had a granddaughter." Lucifer locked the bolt as he responded.

"Yeah, I live in Florida. I can't come around much."

Lucifer walked into the kitchen quickly. Susan turned around not knowing he was there.

"Wow, you scared me. You have light steps." She said happily with a little bit of fear.

"Yeah, my mom calls me her ghost." He said cheerfully.

"Well, here you go." I could hear the fear in her voice. She handed him the sugar and started to lead him out.

"So what do the journals say?" He asked suddenly. Susan froze in place and started breathing hard.

Then with total fear she said, "Your him, you're the one who killed my brother. Lucifer." He walked up behind her as he responded. I wanted to tell her to run find a way to get away. But I knew it would be useless, he would stop her.

"Wow, your informed more then I thought. Not only do you know who I am, but what I've done." He laughed evilly and triumphantly. He touched her shoulder and then she ran to the front door. He just stood there, laughing. When she found the door was locked instead of unlocking it she ran through the hall. Again he just stood there as she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. When he heard the lock he moved.

He went through the house knocking down everything he could. He only did this for show, mainly because his fingerprints wouldn't show. They never did. When he got to the bathroom he herd rustling. For fun he started banging on the door violently. So loud that what hadn't fallen down did. She screamed on the other side of the door with complete terror in her voice. "There is no need to be scared Mrs. Micheals. Just open the door and we'll talk about this." He said sweetly, but sarcastically at the same time. She didn't say anything, but her tears that she started crying got louder.

"Come on no need to fight. You won't win, just ask your niece. I mean it wasn't that hard to over through her. Although she is the week one between her and Schuyler." He said to her, though I think the last part was more to himself.

After awhile he got bored. "OK, I don't have time for this." He stated angrily and then burst through the door. She screamed her lungs out as Lucifer got on top of her. She scrambled under him frantically trying to get free. He smiled at the fear. And wouldn't let me look away.

_Please don't hurt her! _I yelled begging him. He laughed at me and responded out loud.

"Sorry, you know I can't do that. I need a distraction."

"What are you talking about?" She whimpered under him.

"Ah, so she does speak…. Well your niece is begging me to spare you. She doesn't even know you and she's trying to save your life." He told her.

"She's in there?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes and now If you don't mind I have things to do. So if you could hold still it would make my job much easier." He leaned down to bite her, but she stopped him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked frantically.

"Two reasons…." He started not looking at her, but the spot he was about to sink my teeth in to. "one, you gave Schuyler a bigger place in her search, which is bad for me. Two, I need a distraction so I can get the things I want, without being noticed."

"Hope and Abbadon will stop you Lucifer. When they join with the others, they will stop you." She said right before her bit her. It confused, yet amazed me how much she knew about our ways and people. I didn't get what she was saying, but I knew Lucifer did by the way he froze up for a moment.

"You have the power to stop him. Don't give up. I love you." She said getting quieter and quieter. I could feel and hear her heart slowing as the blood seeped into my mouth. I counted her heart beats trying not to taste the blood, but it was no use. It felt warm and sweet. More sweet then my first familiar, I could see why the silver bloods liked it so much, but I'd never do it. I couldn't stand killing people.

Now I had no choice. I wanted to try with everything I had to stop him, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength to stop him, only Schuyler does and she doesn't even know how.

When all her blood was drained Lucifer got off the unmoving body of my aunt and laughed. He stood there and gazed at her body as he licked his lips of the sweet taste.

"How do you feel experiencing your first drain, that you remember?" He asked me with pleasure and happiness.

"_Her death will be avenged, just like my father's." _Was all I could say to him. He laughed once more and then we heard the sirens getting closer and closer. I chuckled a bit. "_This will just lead her closer to us. Nothing will stop her from finding you." _With that said he left the bathroom and went out the back window of the closest bedroom and disappeared.

* * *

**please, please, please review for me. It's the only thing that keeps me going on the story. And if you still want to see a specific person's pov then let me know. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys here is my next chap and it is the longest so far. It is also one of the important ones it gives alot of info you need for the future events. And it took me all weekend to write. It is in four pov's and each of them see different things that contribute to the story. So read carefully and please review. I only got one review last chapter and I was kind of disappointed. So please review on this one. I'll even take anonymous reviews. I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I'm really interested in what you think of it. So please review for me and I'll have the next chap up ASAP. Hopefully I finish this story before school starts back up again. Which is next week. **

**With out any more words from me here is chapter 17. I hope you really enjoy it. :)**

**:) bluerose818 :)**

**Mimi's POV**

Two weeks have passed and I still haven't been able to prove that Schuyler is with child. Nor have I told Jack of my suspicions, mainly because I don't want him to leave me again. That witch already has him wrapped around her finger and I don't want it to get worse. All I have to do is wait till after our bonding at the end of the week and then I'll be rid of her for good. I'll expose her and her demon child and Jack will have forgotten all about her……. I wonder what Bliss is up to? Her phone call this morning was strange and sounded different. I haven't seen her in a while and now she wanted to hang out? We had lunch plans and I'm suppose to meet her after the meeting at her place. I wonder what she has up her sleeve there has to be some reason she wants to hang out.

The door burst open then pulling me out of my trance at the Conclave meeting. They have been boring for the last to weeks and I hoped that finally there was something that would be worth my ears. Everyone looked up at Jack as he came through the door with a worried look on his face. Charles was furious that he had interrupted the meeting. No one interrupts the meetings. But before he could say anything Jack spoke.

"Another one has been fully drained." he said. In an instant the furry from Charles's face changed to worry.

"Who was it?" He asked as he followed Jack out, the rest of us trailed behind.

"That's what's so strange, it wasn't a blueblood at all. They fully drained a red blood." he responded.

"What? Why would they do that? Was the person important?" Charles asked confused. I had made my way up beside him and Jack.

"No, she was just a business woman of some kind."

A few minutes later we were at the scene. There was a big crowd of both kinds there. I noticed a family at the front of the crowd crying. It was a young girl, a young boy and a man that looked to be in his late 30's early 40's. I didn't know what to think.

"Who is she?" I heard Charles ask. So I turned around to see him talking to one of the bluebloods that lived near by.

"Her name is Susan Micheals. She just got back from a business trip yesterday. The family up front crying is her husband and children." she stated.

"Have they brought the body out yet?" He asked her.

"No" she said sadly. I moved toward Jack as I watched the family. I felt sympathy for them, but wondered why a silver blood would attack someone of no importance. I could see Jack did to.

Just then a gurney came out with a black bag on it that held the body and with it a death defying scream and it wasn't from the family. Everyone turned to it and saw Schuyler. As Jack ran to her Charles responded. "Well now we know why the woman was attacked."

I watched as Jack held the witch in his arms trying to comfort her. Her conduit was also there holding her tight. All I wanted to do was go over and pull Jack away, but I couldn't make a scene. I did however send Jack thoughts of anger and accusation. It was the only way I knew how to show what I was feeling. All I have ever done is loved him, not just in this life time, but all of them. And at the first chance he got to brake free he always did. I always brought him back though and set his mind straight. But with her it's different, he keeps running back and I don't know why. We are meant to be together for eternity and we will be. I know I am mean at times, but that's what we do fight and argue it's what we've always done. No one knows him better then I do and vice versa. I couldn't handle her taking him away from me, I needed him. That's why I moved the bonding up two weeks. They told me I was crazy, but once we consummate our bonding again they all will see that they are the crazy ones and we had the power to get rid of them if we wanted to.

He ignored me as I went on and on with my threats instead of what I was thinking until the cops started braking up the crowd. We walked forward as everyone pushed around us. The woman's husband tried to get access to his wife, but all the blueblood cop would tell him was that he had to go with them so they could get his statement along with the surrounding neighbors and take him to the place he was staying for the night and the ones to come, at least until the house got checked. Of course C.S.I. wouldn't be the ones checking it. I watched as his daughter left his side and went back to Schuyler as a cop was getting their statements, or at least the boys. I wanted to know what she had to say, but stayed with the rest of the conclave like I was meant to. Although I watched as Jack held her with the love he never showed me and for the first time I actually felt my heart breaking.

As they trailed Schuyler into the house across the street I followed the others inside the house. The first thing I noticed was the smell of perfume it was everywhere and I recognized the smell. It was the kind I used and it was everywhere. The whole house was covered in it as far as I could tell. There was a laundry basket beside the door and it was turned over, the dirty clothes were everywhere in the entry way and living room floor. She tried to run. As the others went searching through the house I took my time and tried to picture what had happened and traced the steps.

I imagined that the silver blood started by gaining the woman's trust. After she had let the killer in they bolted the door shut and still was sweet and polite. By the looks of it the killer asked for sugar and as the woman went to get it they plotted how it was going to happen. When the woman caught on it was to late she ran to the door and was to terrified to think about unlocking it so she ran down her hall. She knocked pictures along the way and they fell to the ground. The killer chased after her and knocked down the rest as they struggled.

I looked down at the pictures then and found one that stood out. "Charles, you need to come see this." I called as I bent down to grab it. He came out from the bathroom as I knocked the rest of the glass off. "I can't believe it. She was his sister and that makes Schuyler her niece." he said as we gazed at the picture. It was of Allegra, Stephen, Susan and her husband at an amusement park . The caption said, The place were dreams come true. Allegra Van Alen, Stephen Chase, Susan Chase, Frank Micheals were the names that were in the four corners of the picture. It looked to be right out of high school. Stephen was holding Allegra around her waist and they both had love in their eyes for the other. Susan and Frank looked the same. I realized that it was the same way Jack looked at Schuyler.

"There has to be another reason they killed her other then her being related to Schuyler. I mean they could have chose any of them, but they specifically went for Susan. Why?" he said looking away from the picture.

"Maybe they were looking for something specific and only Susan knew it, because Schuyler only told her. We need to question her." I told him demandingly. He looked at me and responded.

"In due time Madeleine, right now though we have a bathroom to mess with." I followed him into the bathroom and almost got sick. The floor was covered in blood, although Susan was drained to death, some how blood was still spilt. They said it was from the drinking that some always got away some how and landed around the body, but there was something off. I smelled the perfume again, but also something else. It was the sent of Lucifer, I have smelled it before in my past lives. He always smelled different from the others and no matter what time he was in the smell was always the same. But this time it was mixed in with the perfume as if it was trying to be hidden.

Lucifer would only do that if he was after something else, something worth more value. If he wanted us to know it was him, he would have. But he didn't which means that all this is a way to distract us so he can get what he wants with out being seen by any of the important people. In other words the conclave. Yet I still knew there was something more to it and I wasn't going to tell them until I figured it out. He was up to something and no one knew what he was planning better then me. I mean I was his right hand long ago and I'm the one who showed them how to first make him fall. I was the one who betrayed him for the one I loved more. I was the one who taught him how to hide his scent from the others, so he would stay hidden. But he also told me he'd only do it when he didn't want to be caught or he had a bigger crises where he needed a simple distraction to get his way. And I believe Schuyler is that crises why else would he go for her aunt. Now all I had to do was find out who that perfume belonged to. This wasn't going to be easy.

**Oliver's POV**

It has been two weeks since I've talked to Schuyler. I couldn't take it that she was hiding something from me, something that Jack probably knew. I only had myself to blame though. I was the one who told him how to get closer to her. At the time I was thinking that she needed someone there when I couldn't be. But now I'm regretting it because he's taking her from me again. At this rate we'll never be together and I can't stand that. Although avoiding her isn't the best way to show that I'm here for her and love her. All I'm showing is that I'm a big jerk who can't get over being jealous and I know she sees that. She's always been able to see through me and some how give me hope to strive forward no matter the problem. Yes she use to play it safe, but she still was my hope.

"Oliver, listen to your grandma when she's talking to you." my mother said interrupting my thoughts. I was pulling away from my window when something caught my eye. I watched as girl in pig tails with red hair wearing black jeans, a red shirt, blue tennis shoes and a black hat on top of her pig tails walked up the steps of the house across the street. I watched as Susan Micheals talked to the girl and then finally let her in with a smile yet surprised look on her face.

I didn't know the woman that well, but I have met her once or twice since she is a good friend of my grandmothers. Only because my grandma was good friends with her grandmother. "Oliver." my mom said placing her hand on my shoulder as she kept her anger in. I turned to them after looking out the window for a few hours.

"Sorry, something caught my attention." I told them apologizing. I walked over to my grandma and took a seat beside her. "Now what were you saying?" I asked sweetly.

A smile came across her face as she answered. "Well I was just asking how Schuyler was. I mean I haven't seen her in a while and you to use to be attached at the hip."

"I don't know actually. We haven't talked in a while." I said sadly.

"There in a fight." my mother stated looking at me as she shook her head. I wanted to tell her that we weren't and it was a complicated situation, but before I could I heard a death defying scream from the house across the street.

My grandma said frightfully, "That was Susan's voice." My mom went out side as grandma and I moved to the window and looked across the street. The neighbors were already out side and someone was running to the door. They tried to get in but the windows and doors wouldn't budge. Then after a few minutes another death defying scream came from the house. I watched as the people tried harder and grandma along with everyone else on the block probably called 911.

It took about 10 minutes for the paramedics and police to get there. Grandma and me went outside along with everyone else on the block as they broke down the door. I watched as some of the police backed people up and others went inside. The car came out of nowhere and three people jumped out. I recognized them. They were the rest of the Micheals. The police held them back as they got information from them. I couldn't hear a thing the cop told him and the one that came from the house that held something in his hand. I watched as the family broke down into tears at the news of their mother's and Wife's death.

After about three minutes I saw the conclave in the back of the crowd and I had known what had happened. A silver blood had gotten to her, but I couldn't figure out why. I mean she nor any one in her family was a blueblood. I watched as the crowd kept getting bigger and bigger. I even locked eyes with Jack a few times who was at the same conclusion I was. I started walking back to him to figure out my questions when I saw Schuyler heading my way. She had a few books in her hands and what I assume was some notes. I started heading for her as she started to walk slower and slower towards the crowd. I could see the confusion on her face and that she hadn't seen me yet.

Everyone started moving and I knew it was because they were bringing the body out. I turned back to the house to see, but just as I saw them slowly taking the gurney down the porch steps with a body bag on top I heard another death defying scream. This time it came from behind me and I knew exactly whose it was.

I turned around to see Sky fall to the ground and everything drop from her hands. I pushed and ran through the crowd as they now looked at her and made my way to her without caring who I hurt on my way. Once I got past them all I ran quickly to her even though Jack was already there and put my arms around her just as he did. We were both trying to calm her as she cried and yelled. I didn't care that Jack was there, nor did I look at him. I kept my eyes on Sky and found myself connecting the dots.

She sat between the two of us rocking back and forth and holding us both close to her. All she kept saying over and over again was why. Her tears spilt staining my shirt as she chose to put her head on my chest instead of Jacks. She was horrible, and I felt myself braking to. I couldn't stand that she was in pain and wanted to do what ever I could to stop it. I started to tear up over her pain and the loved one she had lost, but held it in. I knew I needed to stay strong for her and I wasn't going to change that.

We use to share everything together and I never found myself with out her by my side since we met. I have hurt her just as much as she has hurt me and I hate it. I'm the one who pushed away from her, because she decided she didn't want to tell me something and that was no reason. She has a reason for doing it and I shouldn't have pushed her. Yes I was mad and angry, but I still didn't have a right to do what I did. She is my world and I love her more than anything and that's just not the sacred kiss talking, it's me. I have always loved her, ever since we shared lunch.

She's my best friend and even though I want to be more than that I had to stop pressing it. She'd go to where her heart truly desired. I thought that once the bonding was out of the way things would change, but I have to face the facts. She'll feel like he died to when he leaves her and I have to be there, I'll be the one to wipe away her tears. She always has come running to me when she needs healed. And I couldn't let her down anymore. I'm done fighting for her love, although I was the one to tell Jack how to get it. I mean love is about willing to give up the thing you want most right, even if that thing is wanting to be with the one you love?

I can't let her suffer anymore even if it means I have to. I'll put on a smile everyday and just be her best friend if that's what she wants. Because unlike everyone else, I'll never leave her. And I know she'll never leave me, she has always been there when I needed her. She is my hope and as I hold her it becomes more true. I couldn't do anything with out her. With her I can do anything, including watching her be with another man and just living on the sidelines of her life as she shines. Just like a best friend does. As long as she is still in my life I'll take what I can get and I will be there when she finds her sister. I'll be the one holding her hand and encouraging and believing in her to do what is right. And I'll be the one there to hold her and comfort her in what ever she decides to do. Even if it means watching her take her sisters life like her grandfather told her to. I would be there in the end for her, the one she comes running to and maybe on her own time she'll learn to see in me what I see in her. I'll still wait for her in the wings when that special someone brakes her heart and I'll mend it like I have before, hopefully for the final time. She's my true love, my soul mate and someday hopefully I'll be hers.

I didn't know that the crowd had left until a cop came over and taped on my shoulder braking my train of thought and decisions. I looked up at him and with sadness in his voice he said, "I'm sorry sir, but I need to take your statement." I shook my head yes as I looked around the street. I then laid my eyes back on Sky and whispered to her with all the love I had. I wanted her to know that she was forgiven and I wasn't mad at her anymore, how could I be after what had happened.

"I have to leave for just a minute they need to know what I saw. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." With that said I shifted her onto Jack and he gave me a kind and painful smile. I returned it and stood up. The officer and I went a few feet from her before he took my statement.

"So just tell me what happened from the start of the screams." He said looking at me. I looked at him in the eye before responding.

"I can give you a description of what the killer looked like." His eyes got all wide and I saw the shock in his face.

"You saw the killer?" He asked me to get a confirmation.

"Yes, I was looking out the window from across the street." I said as I thought back. I knew there was something wrong about that girl. I felt it.

"Well then you're the first. Go ahead."

" Ok, Now I didn't get a face, but the description is there. She had red hair that was up in pig tails and a black hat over it. She was tall and looked to be about 17 and wore black jeans, a red shirt and blue tennis shoes. She also had a birth mark on the back of her neck, I think." I told him.

"So did she just let the girl in or was it a forced entry?" He asked not taking one look up from his notepad.

"She let her in, But her face said that she was confused as far as I could tell. And the girl was all calm and looked normal, also perky by the way she moved."

"Anything else about the girl that stuck out to you?"

"Yeah, She acted to normal and I got a bad vibe when I saw her go into that house. I don't know if that will help though." I said remembering how weird I felt when I saw her. I glanced back at Sky then, because the crying had stopped and it worried me a bit. She was talking to Susan's daughter about something so I passed over my worry. The cop asked a few more questions before releasing me and took my number just in case they had to get a hold of me.

Then I went to Sky and helped her up from the cement. She stumbled a bit and Jack and I both caught her at the same time. We got on each side of her and walked her to my grandma's so she could explain things to the both of us. We needed answers to everything she was hiding whether we liked it or not. And I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it at all.

**Jack's POV**

"This is the week Jack. After this week, there will be no Schuyler and only Mimi. After the bonding you'll forget everything you feel about her and all the memories of the two of you will be gone to." I told myself as I walked outside of Kitty's house. I was headed to the Conclave meeting, because afterward Mimi and I were suppose to do some shopping and have lunch with Bliss. As I walked through the busy streets to get there I saw Bliss sitting at an outside restaurant with a guy. She called me over when I she saw me and I reluctantly joined them.

"Hey Jack, I'd like you to meet Jason Hubble. He's my assistant manager." She said sweetly. It was strange, because lately all she has been doing is accusing me of things. Although those things are true, but that's beside the point.

"Hi." I said shaking his hand.

"So what do you think of my new outfit?" She asked like we were friends and as if I really cared.

"It's nice." I said as she stood up and did a 360 turn. She wore a jean mini skirt with a blue v cut top and blue tennis shoes. Her hair was in pigtails to. She didn't look like herself to me. She looked like Mimi in a way.

"Thanks. So you want to join us?"

"I'd love to, but I can't. I have some place to be." I said politely lying. She just smiled at me sweetly and then embraced me in a hug. It crept me out.

"Ok, then I'll see you later." she as she released me.

"Ok, and it's nice to meet you Jason." I said once again shaking his hand.

"you to." And with that I left as quickly as I could without seeming like I wanted to get away.

As I walked to the building I couldn't help but think why she acted so weird. Maybe it was because of her assistant or even lack of sleep. I mean her dad has been making her do everything. Also maybe she didn't accuse me because we were around so many people and she didn't want to make a scene. And she's probably going to do it when we're having lunch, just because Mimi will be there and she won't let it go until she gets the truth.

I had about an hour and a half until I actually had to be there, so I made a few stops first. I was coming out of my last store with 30min until I had to meet Mimi when I got a call. I recognized the number as one of the blue blood paramedics. I didn't know him that well, but was told by Charles to get acquainted with him. So we have hung out a few times. Nothing real big.

"Hey, waz up?" I asked as I put the small box of jewelry in my jacket pocket.

"We have another draining. I would have called Charles, but you know what he does when someone interrupts the meetings." he said quickly. I started to push through the crowd as I spoke.

"Was it Lucifer?" I asked suddenly really serious.

"I can't tell. But Jack we have a bigger problem them who did it."

"What?" I asked getting really worried.

"They completely drained a Red Blood. A business woman it seems like." He said confused.

"Are you sure it wasn't an accident?"

"Positive. There was a struggle it looks like and the woman looks terrified. The neighbors also heard her scream. There is no way this was an accident." He said with surety in his voice.

"Where are you?" I asked so I knew where to go.

"The neighborhood three blocks over from where the meetings are held. The address is 6904 Carob St."

"Ok, just keep the body inside until we get there. I'm approaching the conclave now." Then I hung up and ran through the doors of the building. The receptionist told me not to bother them but I paid her no mind and burst into the room. Everyone in the room glared at me especially Charles. I could see the anger on his face, but before I let him yell and scream at me I spoke.

"Another one has been fully drained." I said all out of breath. In an instant the anger changed to worry and they all got to their feet.

"Who was it?" He asked as they quickly followed me out the door.

"That's what's so strange, it wasn't a blueblood at all. They fully drained a red blood." I told them with wonder.

"What? Why would they do that? Was the person important?" Charles asked as confusion laid in his voice.

"No, she was just a business woman of some kind." I stated as Mimi took her place beside me. We all piled into Charles's limousine and raced down the street.

It only took a few minutes to get there and when we did it was kayos. There were people everywhere. There was no way we were going to push through the crowd. As I looked around I could tell who knew the woman and who was just there. A family of three were crying like crazy and I knew that it was hers. A husband had lost his wife and two kids had lost their mother. I couldn't help but blame myself. Technically we were the reason this happened. But why after two months of nothing happening does one of them attack? And a poor red blood at that. Someone who knows nothing about us. I hate to imagine her last sight.

"Who is she?" I heard Charles ask. I looked away from the heart broken family to Charles and a blue blood that lived near by.

"Her name is Susan Micheals. She just got back from a business trip yesterday. The family up front crying is her husband and children." she stated.

"Have they brought the body out yet?" he asked, though I already new the answer I stayed quiet.

"No" she said sadly. Mimi moved closer to me as I pulled away from the conversation and scanned the crowd again. I locked eyes with Oliver who was near the front and wanted to ask him what he knew. Maybe he could enlighten all of us why a silver blood attacked a red blood. I watched as her started to make his way over to me. I could see the anger in his eyes. He was mad at me and I knew that it had to do with Sky.

Then suddenly he stopped and turned his gaze to the far end of the street. I followed it and found Sky coming toward us. I watched as she looked confused as she approached. Her steps got slower until they finally halted. She looked around the crowd holding her things tighter to her.

Then out of nowhere she let out a death defying scream and fell to the ground as her books fell from her arms. I didn't care who saw me. I wasn't going to leave her there like that so ran to her as I connected everything. When I got to her I fell to the ground and pulled her into my arms. I held her as she cried into my arms and then I felt another par of arms around mine. I didn't have to look up to know whose they were. As sat between the two of us holding us both close to her she rocked. Her pain was all I could think about and all the accusing thoughts Mimi was sending me left my mind. I passed them off, she wasn't of importance right now. I watched as Sky put her head on Oliver's chest instead of mine. She still held me close, but I felt pained. Yet somehow I got it, he has always been there for her. No matter the situation he has always been there. I haven't and I except that. All I cared about was making her pain stop, because I was breaking to and if Oliver helped her do that then so be it. It felt like hours had passed by of her cries and whys getting louder and more painful, but it was only a few minutes. I didn't even know that the crowd had gone until a police officer came to get Oliver's statement. I was to worried about Schuyler to her the passing feet go by. I looked up as the man said "I'm sorry sir, but I need to take your statement." Oliver looked around realizing what I just had. After her looked around the street he whispered something to Sky to low for me to hear.

He then shifted her onto me with as much caution and gentleness he had. I gave him a kind and painful smile to show him that I felt the same way as he did. Pain because Sky was in pain. He returned it as if to say that even though we didn't see eye to eye that when it came to Schuyler we did. I appreciated him for that. I waited until they were a few feet away before I pulled her closer to me and waited for her to say something.

She held on to me with everything she had. I put my arms around her more as she put hers around my waist and cried into my chest. I rocked her back and forth wanting to say something, but decided it was best not to. She'd talk in her own time and I couldn't speed that along, no matter how much I wanted to. This was the first time in two months that I have actually been able to hold her like this and I knew it would be the last. She had somehow found a way to take not just my heart in this cycle but all the ones before and I knew she would have all the ones after. She was my world and I hate not being hers. All I ever did was think about her and what we've been through and how much I'd actually do to get her love again. But I'm running out of time, by the end of the week I'll be bonded to Mimi and she won't mean a thing to me, or at least that's what they keep telling me. I know that Mimi is my love, but Schuyler is my soul mate and if I she would have been born before I met Azrael then we would be having our bonding at the end of the week and I'd give everything I am to her, more than I have in the past. I'd give up forming the ultimate bond and being the only thing to stop Lucifer if it meant being with her for eternity. I finally know how it felt to truly love someone with all your heart and want nothing more than to have the one you love want to be with you to.

A few minutes passed of my thinking as I held her with all I had, I never wanted to let her go, and then a girl about 16 or 17years old came up to us and broke my thoughts about Sky. I recognized her as Susan's daughter. She bent down to Sky's level, picked up everything she had dropped and put it together, smiled at me weekly then spoke.

"Hey Schuyler." was all she said and it seemed to be enough. Sky stopped crying a bit and looked up at the girl who said her name, but still didn't let go of me.

"Macy, what are you doing over here? You really should be with your father and brother." she told her through her tears.

"You need me more at the moment and how many times do I have to tell you it's Allegra." Macy told her through a soft and sad voice.

"How can you not be crying and yelling. She just died, your mother is gone. Aren't you angry?" she wondered confused.

"Of course I'm angry. But right now all I can do is be there for my father and brother. They need me now and after they have grieved I will and they will be there for me. After you have grieved I will." she said. Schuyler let go of me then and hugged Macy. I think she told her that she would always be there for her, but I can't be sure. Macy just smiled and somehow the girls seemed to laugh.

"I go by Allegra, because it's my middle name and I like it more. Mom always seemed to get that. She only called me Macy when she was really mad. She has always been there for me." She said starting to tear up.

"And she always will be. Just because she's gone doesn't mean she still isn't watching over you." Sky told her as she wiped away the tears.

"Yeah, just make sure you are always around to." She said with a smile.

"I will be, Where are you staying tonight?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"My grandma's, but we have to go without anything. They won't let us back in the house until after it's been checked. I wouldn't want to go back in there anyway, I think we're going to move first chance we get and I'm not stepping foot in that bathroom." She stated, Sky just shook her head agreeing with her.

"Macy, it's time to go come on, they are taking us to grandma's." Her father said out the car window of a cop car. She gave Schuyler one last hug and told her to be strong. Then got into the car. "You can come to if you want Schuyler, we have plenty of room and your family. You lost her just as much as we did and maybe we need to all just be together." He told her with tears in his eyes and pain in his voice. What ever she chose I would support her, I wanted he to be happy even if that means getting into the cop car with them.

She looked back at me then over at Oliver and then back to her Uncle, I think. "Thanks, but right now I need to be with others. And you three just need to be together alone, I think it's what's best for all of us. I love you though and I'll stop be soon, I promise." She said still with pain in her voice that she was trying to hide.

"Ok, I love you to." He said and with that the car went away and Oliver came up. He bent down and helped up Sky. She staggered a bit and we both caught her. With me holding up one side and Oliver the other we walked her slowly to the house where his mother was standing in the door frame. We both needed answers and after she rested, I knew we would get them whether we liked what they were or not.

**Sky's POV**

Two weeks had finally passed and I was happy, yet disappointed. I mean my aunt had come home last night and that was great I was finally going to get my answers. Yet at the same time it has been two weeks since I have talked to Oliver and not to mention Jack and Mimi's bonding was a few days away. I couldn't wait till that was over though for more reasons then one. Which is finally having Mimi off my back about the whole baby thing. She has been watching my every move to try and prove that I'm pregnant which limits things on my part. I have to watch what I do more closely and that includes my research on finding my sister. She already assumes that it is Jack's child and just because she's right doesn't mean I'm going to let her know. She can assume for all I care, because after the bonding I'm out of this place and not even my child will know of my past or who his or her father is. I was going to wait until I found my sister, but I need to get away before I actually start showing that I'm pregnant and if it means never finding her and leaving the last few people I actually care about then so be it.

The sound of my ringing phone pulled me from my thoughts as I sat on my bed gazing into thin air. I picked up the phone with out even looking to see who it was and had decided that I would end the conversation quickly with who ever it was.

"Hello?" I said after I put it up to my ear.

"Hi Schuyler it's me." my aunt said on the other end as my thought about ending the conversation quickly vanished.

"Hey Aunt Susan. You have a nice trip?" I asked suddenly moving into a comfortable position on my bed.

"Yeah, it was great. I got your message and wanted to let you know that any time today would be great for you to stop by. I'd love to help with finding your sister. And it will just be the two of us more in likely. Frank took the kids with him grocery shopping. He said I just got back and I could still use a break from the fighting and arguing." She told me happily and she chuckled on the last part. I smiled at her even though she couldn't see me.

"Great, I'll be over in a half hour to an hour, maybe sooner." I told her as I got up and started to gather my stuff together.

"That's perfect, the sooner you come the longer you get to stay and we have to catch up and if the family is back by then you can join us for lunch to." She said happily.

"I'm up for that even if they come home afterward. I've been meaning to get my mind off of important things and that will do it." I told her as I searched for the journal I was reading.

"Good, we love having you. I'm sorry Schuyler, but there's someone at the door and I have to do some last minute laundry, but I'll see you soon. Love you." She said apologetically and loving.

"K, love you to." I told her back as I knew the words were true. I did love her, she was family and at this point the only true family I had left was her and her family. I hung up and through the phone on my bed where I could grab it later and Then I continued to grab all I needed. This past week I've just been coming up with dead ends and nothing makes sense. There is so much that I could have a second opinion on and it has to be someone who knows my father and mother well. It took me about 3 minutes to get everything I needed and because I wanted to get their quick I decided to use my last bit of money on a cab. As I looked out the window a few minutes later I saw and heard an ambulance and about four police cars go by. I hoped that where ever they were going everything would be alright. It was never a good sign to see those things and I have seen many in my time, though it has been very short so far. I also saw Bliss walk past me at a red light in an outfit I would normally see on Mimi and with a guy that looked to old for her to. She looked like she was laughing and having a good time. And though I was happy that she might have found someone since Dillon died, no matter what age he might be, my necklace started to transform back in to a sword again as she passed and I began to wonder why. I know I didn't trust her, but could there be a bigger reason to it. I mean I have been paranoid lately and I blame it on that. But could my sword of all things be telling my something? I guess it was another thing to talk about with Aunt Susan when I saw her. Things started to get really weird when Charles's limousine speeded by the cab not even a minute later and I knew it was his because of the markings on it. I slid down within the cab even though he couldn't see me it was an automatic reaction. I thought it was weird though because by my watch he was still suppose to be in the conclave meeting, not going down the street that led to my aunt's neighborhood. Although it could have just been his driver, because there is no way Charles would let him speed like that. He may be a jerk, but he still follows the speed limit.

The cab driver let me out at the front of the neighborhood. I paid him the last of my money said thank you and was on my way. I held the books to my chest as I turned the corner to her street a few minutes later I saw commotion ahead but paid no mind to it until I started getting closer. I walked slower as the crowd got bigger and bigger around my aunt's house. I noticed the ambulance and cop cars that passed by earlier. I even saw Charles's limo and then Charles with the whole conclave including Jack and another female. I stopped in my tracks and was completely confused. My breath got heavier and my mind registered something was wrong as I saw my uncle and cousins crying behind the yellow tape along with some of the crowd that had gathered there was also news teams. Then I saw it and it all became clear.

The paramedics came down the stairs with a gurney and a black body bag on top. I fell to the ground and dropped everything in my arms as I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was already crying with my scream when I hit the cement with my knees. Nothing else ran through my mind but my aunt being dead. I had talked to her almost a half hour ago and now she was dead, dead! My tears ran down my face and my screams raggedly escaped my voice as I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me. Then a few seconds later I felt another pair of familiar arms wrap around me also. It has been weeks since I have felt both of their arms around me and that made me cry harder as I pulled them both closer and rocked back and forth between their arms. They gave me a protected barrier as I kept wondering why.

Who would want to kill my aunt and why didn't anyone stop her murderer? She was to young to die and someone, anyone could have saved her. She didn't deserve to die, I couldn't have any happiness without losing someone. I was happy and my dad died; I was happy and my grandma died; I was happy and Dylan died; I was happy and my grandpa died; I was happy and now my aunt died. How could so much death and loss come out of happiness. What did I do to deserve this?

Then Lucifer came into my head. He was the reason my dad died; he was the reason my grandma died; he was the reason Dylan died; he was the reason my grandpa died; and now he was the reason my aunt died. Why did he have to take everyone that meant something to me away? As I started to get more and more angry I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt their arms still around me. I put my head on Oliver's chest then as I brought Jack closer and cried harder. He hadn't taken everything that meant something to me away yet or the two most important people in my life wouldn't have their arms around me. I knew in my mind that I was about to lose Jack, our time together was limiting, but I also knew that I would always have Oliver. He has always been there for me, ever since we shared lunch so long ago and he always would be. No matter how angry or upset I got with him, he was always there and always believed in me. He gave me faith and trust in everything. I didn't deserve him, yet he is always willing to give me the chance to. With him I knew I could do anything, he is my best friend and though I didn't love him like I loved Jack, I still loved him. And as he let me stain his shirt once again with his tears I felt safer then I have in a long time. He has never doubted me, until recently when he found out I was keeping something from him and though I was scared about what was going to happen next, I needed someone to know about the baby before I exploded. I mean I couldn't hide it any more, I was going to tell my aunt about it, but Oliver deserves to know and he will be the only one who has my back on it. I have put him through so much pain that I couldn't even count and yet he was still here for me, comforting me, trying to make me feel better.

He pulled me from my thoughts when he leaned down to my ear and whispered so sweetly and lovingly, "I have to leave for just a minute they need to know what I saw. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I didn't hear an accusation or anger in his voice from what happened two weeks ago. All I heard was forgiveness and pain. He was in pain, because I was in pain. I felt him shift me on Jack and then released his arms. A few seconds passed and Jack pulled me closer to him. I held on to him with all my strength, worried that if I let him go then he would disappear, like he was going to in a few days. I couldn't lose him, not after all that has happened. I would have said I could a week ago, but right now being in his arms feeling his love I can't.

I put my arms around his waist and cried into his chest as he put his arms around me more. He started to rock me back and forth and I thought about all we've been through, all the moments we've shared. I cried then not because I lost my aunt or because of what I was putting Oliver through, I cried because I was going to lose Jack next and there was nothing I could do to stop it. He was the love of my life, the one who found out how to capture my heart and I was going to lose him. Then have a reminder of him around every day in the form of a child. I couldn't handle it. It was to much pain to take on.

" Hey Schuyler." I heard a sweet, but painful voice say. I slowed my crying enough to look up at Macy. Though I refused to let go of Jack, and he didn't let go of me.

"Macy, what are you doing over here? You really should be with your father and brother." I told her through a painful and sad voice.

"You need me more at the moment and how many times do I have to tell you it's Allegra." Macy responded to me with a soft and sad voice and a smile as well. It confused me. She had just lost her mother and she's worried about me and if I call her by her or not. I have always wondered why she went by it though.

"How can you not be crying and yelling. She just died, your mother is gone. Aren't you angry?"

"Of course I'm angry. But right now all I can do is be there for my father and brother. They need me now and after they have grieved I will and they will be there for me. After you have grieved I will." she told me. She is so brave and strong. I'd never be able to hold myself together especially right after I had lost someone. I could see the pain in her eyes and how much it took out of her. I let go of Jack and leaned over and hugged Macy. I then whispered to her, "I'm proud of you Allegra and I know your mom would be to."

then just because I was curious I asked, "Why does everyone call you Allegra if your name is Macy?" then out of nowhere she started to laugh and I joined in against all odds.

"I go by Allegra, because it's my middle name and I like it more. Mom always seemed to get that. She only called me Macy when she was really mad. She has always been there for me." She said once we released. I also saw the tears form in her eyes.

"And she always will be. Just because she's gone doesn't mean she still isn't watching over you." I said as I leaned in and wiped them away.

"Yeah, just make sure you are always around to." She said with a little bit of worry in her voice. I knew we hadn't known each other that long but she was my cousin, and there was no way I was going to leave her.

"I will be, Where are you staying tonight?" I asked suddenly realizing that she wouldn't be staying at home. I didn't care how mad Charles would be, I'd let them stay with me or in my house that I can't actually claim until I'm 18.

"My grandma's, but we have to go without anything. They won't let us back in the house until after it's been checked. I wouldn't want to go back in there anyway, I think we're going to move first chance we get and I'm not stepping foot in that bathroom." She stated, I just shook my head agreeing with her, I didn't know what to say to that.

"Macy, it's time to go come on, they are taking us to grandma's." my uncle said out the car window of a cop car. Macy and I had one last hug and we told each other to be strong. Then I watched as she got into the car. "You can come to if you want Schuyler, we have plenty of room and your family. You lost her just as much as we did and maybe we need to all just be together." Uncle Frank told me with tears in his eyes and pain in his voice. I wanted to go with them, to be with them, but I looked back at Jack who was just smiling lovingly at me, it was the first time I had actually looked at him since all this happened, then I looked over at Oliver who was still talking to the cop, all they wanted was for me to be happy and though I wanted to be with my family I knew I needed to be with the two of them more.

So I looked back to at my Uncle and said trying to hide my pain, "Thanks, but right now I need to be with others. And you three just need to be together alone, I think it's what's best for all of us. I love you though and I'll stop be soon, I promise."

"Ok, I love you to." He said smiling a bit and with that the car went away and Oliver came up beside me. He bent down and helped me stand up, I staggered a bit and smiled when they both leaned in to balance me. They both got on each side of me and slowly walked me to Oliver's grandma's house like I was an old woman. It was sweet and loving to me. I had the two people that meant to most to me in the whole world at me side and I felt invincible for once in my life. But I knew there were two reasons why they were leading me there, they didn't want me to go far worried about what would happen if I did and because they wanted answers and I knew I wasn't going to leave until I gave them the answers they seeked, no matter how much it would hurt the three of us.

* * *

So please review for me I mean I spent days getting this chapter written for you. The least you could do for me is tell me what you think. So please review. :) Thank you :)

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been doing everything I could to write this chapter. I had a major writers block and not alot of free time. But it is finally here and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and give me feed back on what you think of this chapter. I will get the next chapter up ASAP. I'll try to get it up some time in the next week if at all possible. Agian sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**- BlueRose818 :)**

* * *

**SPOV**

"Thanks" I said as Oliver's grandmother gave me a glass of water. I was sitting on the couch as the two of them looked back at me from the chairs across the table.

"Your Welcome honey, now if you'll excuse me it's time for my soaps." She said making up an excuse to leave us alone. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'll join you mom." Lillian stated as she placed my books on the table. She gave me a quick sympathy smile and followed her mother into the bedroom. They waited until the door was all the way closed and the T.V. was on before they spoke.

"Why were going to see Susan, Sky?" Oliver asked as sweetly and uninterrogational as he could. I looked into my glass as I responded.

"Well she is…. Was my aunt. Did I ever tell you my father had a twin sister?" I said with pain.

"No, you didn't." He said.

"Well he did, after he died and my mother fell into Acoma Cordelia took my father's side of the family out of my life. That day I left the hospital I went to her for the first time in years. I didn't know why either, I just landed on her door step. She was the one who gave me my dad's journals." I told them.

"So today?" Jack asked with curiosity and pain in his voice.

I sighed and looked up at them. "Today I was going to visit. She just got back from a two week trip…. And I had some questions to ask her." I said adding the last part.

"What kind of questions?" They said together as I grabbed my books.

"Nothing that involves you two. Just me and her." I told them. I couldn't let them know why I really wanted to ask her. There was a lot they didn't need to know, especially that I was going to talk to her about my baby. There is so much she could have told me and cleared up, but I wasn't going to hurt them with my questions and they have done all they can for me and the less they know the better.

"We need answers Sky, you can't keep us in the dark all the time." Jack said walking over to me and sitting beside me; Ollie did the same.

"It's better this way trust me. I know you want answers and you deserve them for all you've done for me, but I can't risk you getting hurt because of me." I told them as their arms went around my shoulders.

"The more you keep us out the bigger chance we have at getting hurt. We want to help and it comes with risks we know that. But we won't run Sky, We love you and we're not going anywhere." Ollie said for the both of them. I sighed.

"Please, I need you to trust me. I promise you I haven't found anything about my sister yet. At least not more then you've given me. I came to talk to her about it and to see if she had the other journal." I wasn't totally lying to them. I just left out a lot that they didn't need to know.

"Is that all?" Jack asked me trying to catch me in my lie.

"Yeah, now if you don't mind. I'd like to go back to the house. I need to sleep and figure out what I'm going to do." I said getting up.

They stood up with me and walked me to the door. I opened it to find Charles and Mimi on the other side along with the other Conclave members. They came in and shut the door behind them. I backed up with Oliver and Jack following me. Lillian and her mom came from the bedroom and joined us. "What are you doing here?" Oliver asked as he stepped in front of me.

"I just want to talk to Schuyler, that's all." Charles stated with a cheesy smile. I glanced over at Mimi and knew something was up. She looked really worried and not to good.

"What about?" Lillian said with a harsh tone in her voice. I felt happy that she protected me like my mother would.

"Now that is non of your business. It's _family _business." He told her exaggerating the word family.

"Good, then go ahead and tell me what you want to tell me. They're family and since it's family business then they deserve to know." I stated coming out from behind Oliver and Jack who had made a barricade in front of me. I saw the furry come up on Charles's face and was happy.

"Fine. If you insist. Your aunt died by a silver blood" He said. I staggered back into Oliver and Jacks arms, knowing that was the reason, but wasn't ready to hear it. "Do you know why a silver blood would want your aunts mind? They had to have a reason because they never drink from a red blood." He added eyeing me.

"No. I have no reason why they would kill her. I don't understand, she never did anything wrong." I said lying about the first part. I have a perfectly good reason why they would kill her. Lucifer thought she new to much, he came after her I can feel it in my soul.

"You sure? I believe there is something you're not telling us." He accused.

"So what if there is. I don't have to tell you. What was said between my aunt and me stays between my aunt and me." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't about to let him inside my head or progress. I don't trust him. Just like he doesn't trust me.

"You're wrong Schuyler. It's your job to tell us when something could be threatening our kind!" He stated furiously.

"Just like it's your job to tell me where you're keeping my mother and what really happened to my father. I'm not dumb I know he died by being drained of all his blood and you were the last one to see him. Shortly after that my mother fell into Acoma." I stated getting in his face. He fell silent, the whole house fell silent. " That's what I thought. You stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours. And what happened to my aunt is my business. The silver blood wanted to know if I knew where my sister was." I stated wanting him to give me a reason to hit him. My sister would do just that, He could barley handle me let alone believing there is another like me.

"Why would they want to know that? You don't have a sister." Mimi finally said speaking up.

" That's where you're wrong Mimi. My aunt was there when I was born. Along with Charles. My parents put my sister up for adoption and they kept me." I stated to them.

"NO! she died after she was born. I saw it! Your mother would never give her child up for adoption!" Charles yelled at me making everyone but me jump. That was it for me he was done talking about my mother and lying to me.

"How would you know! You don't even know her, you never did! All you know is that my aunt was her best friend and how angry you where when she fell for my father! You left because she chose to be with my father!" I yelled right back. Everyone backed away from us knowing that I needed to get all my anger out and he needed to get all his resentment over my mother out.

"That is not true! I left because of my father!" He yelled back at me.

I shook my head, "That's what you want them all to think you left because my mom chose him over you and you couldn't handle it. You couldn't handle that she didn't love you!"

"She does love me, she always did! You're father took her from me! Made her believe that I was nothing, that she loved him!" He said as his face got really red.

"Oh, please. You know nothing! My father showed her what love was like! She chose to leave you, not my father! She doesn't love you and as long as you live she never will!"

"You know nothing about love! You think that just because you have been in a few relationships and think that if it weren't for the bonding you'd be with my son or that even having him as a familiar that you know about love! You don't know anything."

"That's where you're wrong Charles. Love isn't about bonds that happen every century, or even between a familiar. Love is about so much more and my mother and father found it. You want to know why my mother loved my father and my father loved my mother?" I said to him.

"How do you know about why they love each other?"

"They both told me," I leaned past Oliver and grabbed the journal off the table. "in this. Or at least one of them. My mother always yelled at my father when she was mad. She always told him to go away and that she never wanted to see him again. But my dad never left her. No matter how much she told him she hated him, no matter what she did he would never leave her. When she was at the worst points in her life, he was there. You weren't. When she needed a friend, he was there. He was always in her corner, even if she was guilty. She found that she could ALWAYS count on him to be there. She knew he would drop anything to help her. She fell in love with him because he never left her, no matter what she did to him, he was always there.

As for my father, he fell in love with my mother before she even made him her familiar. He loved her because she would tell him her real thoughts about him. No matter how bad they were. She would laugh at all his stupid mistakes and he could tell her anything without worrying she would go away. My mother taught my father how to love life and that the one that loves you will always be there no matter what. He fell in love with her because she was everything he wasn't. They would fight and argue, but the love they had for each other was magical and they always got over their differences.

True love is something you find once in a life time. And when it's gone, it's gone and the pain you feel is unbearable. So much you can die by a broken heart. My mother has a broken heart and you're not the reason for it. The death of my father is the reason my mother is in Acoma and only the healing of her heart can pull her out of it. You won't be the one to do that. So stop trying to and stay out of my business. Because as far as I'm concerned what I do with my life has nothing to do with you or the Conclave. It has to do with me and the people I involve. Just for your information though I am nothing like Lucifer. I'm better then that and I do have a place in your world and when I find it you'll be the one that will see how much I can shine. Unlike Lucifer my mother and father's blood runs through my veins and gave me something Lucifer's parents never gave him."

"What?" He said angrily through his teeth.

"LOVE, and they're the only ones who have truly shown me Love." With that said I grabbed the rest of my stuff and saw the pain on Oliver's and Jack's face and left.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I want to know your thoughts and if there is anything you want to see happen let me know. I'll see if I can work it in. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. My goal is by the end of the week. Please review and thanks to all my loyal readers. Your what keeps this story going. Don't forget to review. **

**Lov ya and god bless**

**bluerose818**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"LOVE, and they're the only ones who have truly shown me Love." she yelled at him. I felt my heart breaking and I knew Oliver's was doing the same. After all I've done for her and the many times I was there for her, she believed that I never showed her love. I watched her leave and didn't even think about following her. She needed her space, and time to grieve on her own. But later she will tell me what she knows, it was my job to protect her, not the other way around. I can also feel she knows much more about what happened then anyone. She is hiding something big and not just about her sister or aunt, I can feel it.

"In other news, Jack and I have to go. We have a dinner date with Bliss, since we had to cancel our lunch date because of all this and I have to change before we go." Mimi said breaking the silence.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to spoil your plans. We'll finish up here and you two have fun." Charles said making himself calm again.

"come on Jack, lets go." She said looking at me with worried and knowledgeable eyes. She was telling me she knew something and it wasn't time for him to know about it.

"Of course. We can't keep Bliss waiting, she is to be asked to be a bondmaid and we need to stay on her good side." I stated though I didn't know if it was true or not. I started to walk past Charles when he grabbed my arm.

"We will talk tonight, there is much to discuss." He said with a hint of anger. I shook my head yes and left Oliver to his doom. Charles was going to ask him the same thing I was sure he wanted to talk to me about. Why Schyuler new so much and how long we have been helping her.

After Mimi and I were in the limo that drove us to the house and the driver couldn't hear what we were saying, she told me what she knew. "It wasn't just any Silver Blood in that house Jack. It was Lucifer." She said looking straight into my eyes. I was so afraid she was going to say that.

"How do you know?" I asked her, although I knew she would know anywhere. I remember her hanging around him a lot.

"The perfume. I smelled his scent under it and I taught him how to cover it up. He wanted me to know it was him. He didn't cover it up well enough and he knew it. What gain does he have in going after Schuyler's aunt? He can't stand to drink from a human, I would know. And why did he want me to know he was there?" She asked saying the last question more to herself then to me.

"I don't know." I lied. The only reason Lucifer would attack Sky's aunt is to get Sky vulnerable. He'd want her to join him, knowing they would be unstoppable if she did. For the scent however that was mainly for me I think. He wanted Schuyler to know he was there, I'm sure of it. But why? Unless…. No it couldn't be. Lucifer couldn't be connected to Sky's sister, could he?

"Well be better figure it out soon, or something bad is going to happen." She stated, then added on out of know where, " And you need to stop seeing her Jack. We're getting bonded next week, and nothing can interfere with that. You belong to me, and if we don't bond then she will be the death of the blue bloods, just like Charles predicts and our family Legacy states. The diminuendo will be the death of everyone when the bond is broken and hope ceases to exist. For all we know she could be the light of Darkness."

"I know my duties Azrael and I will not turn back on them. And we both know there is more to our family Legacy then what we know. But words beneath the words died with Pandora and only Allegra can be exact on the light of Darkness, so don't go accusing anyone, especially Schuyler. I may be getting bonded to you, but she will always have my heart and our bond will never change that." I told her strictly. Yet I didn't mention that if Sky felt the same way for me as I did for her I wouldn't look back. We'd break the code just like her parents did. She didn't say anymore after that. But I knew there were a lot of things running through her mind and she wasn't going to stop until she found out Lucifer's true identity and how all this played into Schuyler and the Van Allen Legacy.

**Later that night**

"Hey" Bliss said when we came up to the table at the most expensive restaurant in New York.

"Hey, it's good to see you." Mimi said with fake excitement as she gave Bliss a hug. After our conversation in the car all she could talk about is how she didn't want to have dinner with Bliss. The main reason was because Bliss hasn't talked to Mimi in months and of course Mimi is to conceded to forgive her. I didn't blame her. I probably wanted to be here even less then her. It still confused me that after all the accusing she can act all nice about things, like she didn't do anything. Sky told me she was even getting weird feelings.

"Mimi this is Jason Hubble, my assistant manager. Jack you remember Jason from this morning don't you?"

"Of course. It's good to see you again." I said putting on a fake smile and greeting him with a handshake.

"Well, sit down. We have lots to catch up on." Bliss said way to cheerful. Like everyone else lately she was hiding something to. "So I here the big day is at the end of the week."

"Yes. Five days to go" Mimi told her as she looked at the menu.

"Are you excited Jack?" she asked knowing I was far from it. Mimi stared at me from her menu and gave me the you better lie glare.

"Yes, extremely." I said through my teeth as the waiter came up.

"What can I get you?" the man said annoyed. He must have been working for a while.

" um, how about…" Mimi said as I tried to unblock Sky's mind.

"What Jack?" She finally said really annoyed.

" I just wanted to see if you were ok. You need anything while I'm out?" I said nervously.

"NO! I'm fine. Just leave me alone ok. I have some more research to do."

"You don't have to keep secrets from me Sky. I'm here and nothing will change that."

She sighed before responding. "Could you get me the reports from my aunt's murder."

"You can't go out hunting a silver blood Sky."

"I won't. I just want to picture what they did. For my own purposes only. I promise you I will not hunt down the silver blood that killed my aunt." she said seriously.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. Now just get some rest. You deserve a long nights sleep."

" Ok, I will. Thanks Jack. I can always count on you" she said with kindness in her voice.

"Jack!" Mimi yelled pulling me from my conversation.

"What?" I asked a little angry turning to look at her.

"It's your turn to order."

"Oh sorry, I'll have what ever she's having." I said not really caring what I ate.

"Ok, as you wait I'll bring your appetizers right out." the waitress said.

"So Jack what's on your mind that makes you black out?" Bliss asked kindly.

"Oh just the wedding, of course. I'm really looking forward to it." I said lying knowing that they all knew it.

"Really, well that's good. I'm happy for you too. And I can't wait to see you in your dress Mimi. I know you'll look amazing you always do." Bliss said to cheery. Something was up.

"Speaking of that, I was wondering if you would be interested in being my Maid of Honor Bliss. You're my best friend and it your honor. It always goes to you." Mimi told her with a smile.

"It would be an honor Mimi. I can't wait even though it is short notice."

"Here's your appetizers." The waitress said coming back to our table.

"Thank you," I said as she sat them on the table.

………**.**

"Here are the files that you asked for." I said to Sky as I handed her the files the next morning. She could sense the hurt and anger in my voice.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I was angry and upset…" She started, but I interrupted her.

"Did you mean it, what you said about no one truly loving you?"

"Apart of me did and still does. Your whole life or at least since you've known that you're a blueblood, you know where you belong. Me, I've never known and still don't. With my parents I believe that I can find where I'm suppose to be." She said as we walked into her room.

"Your right I do know where I belong, but I don't like it. What you fail to realize Sky is that you have a choice on where you belong. I don't. I've always been told where I belong, in every life time, I've always been told. And I've always hated it, I never will be able to chose which side I truly belong on and who I truly belong with." I told her deep in thought. It was the one thing I've never been able to tell anyone, but of course I'd tell her anything.

"look Jack I'm sorry, but I really need to continue to research. Can you please go and thank you for the files. They will really help."

"Promise me you won't go looking for her killer." I said worried.

"I won't Jack, I promise." She said, but I could hear hesitation in her voice. I let it pass though as I got up and left her to her work. The bonding is in four days and I need to get my stuff figured out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update. I had finals and all, but now I'm out for 2 weeks and plan to finish up the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I plan to get another one up before christmas. So keep watch. Please revew and tell me what you think. In a few more chapters I'm going to have a vote on what you think should happen. I have 2 alternitives for it and I can't decide wich one to use. So keep watch for that to. **

**bluerose818 :)**

**SPOV**

It surprised me I was doing this. I haven't looked through the files Jack brought last night, but I know Mimi knows more then she's letting on, even to Charles. I'm surprised that she keeps a diary in the first place, now I was coping it, along with all the information Charles filled out and the files from Jack. I know one thing though, my sister had to be the one to kill her. A distraction to get something more, my fathers journals. They were all gone yesterday when I got back except for the one I carried. I was surprised my board wasn't erased and the notes I didn't take with me weren't gone. That means my fathers journals told me everything I needed to know. And I was still missing one.

"Copy complete," the copier in Charles office told me. After I erased the history and grabbed all the papers I returned the originals back to their rightful places before going to my room. I sat on my bed and started reading. According to Ollie's report my aunt's killer was a female with red hair in pig tails with a black hat. She was 17 and tall also wearing black jeans, a red shirt and blue tennis shoes. Then there was a birth mark on her neck as well. I can't believe my aunt let her in.

"The door bell!" I said allowed as it finally hit me. She hung up with me because someone was at the door. " My sister… she must have known." I said again confused. I continued with the reports and found nothing helpful, except for the mention of a phone recording that was locked, they couldn't get into it. I had to find the phone.

Next I read the pages from Mimi's diary. She suspected it was Lucifer, though has told no one. Her idea came from the perfume in the house.

_It was Lucifer in that house, I know it. I smelled the perfume, and not just any perfume mine. But under that, I could smell him and he would never do that unless he didn't want anyone knowing he was there. If he used my perfume that means I've seen him before and he knows I'm on the conclave. He used it so others wouldn't suspect, they would think it was me. But I know he wants to get to that witch. Why else would he risk coming into the open, she knows something that she's not letting on he would have no other reason to go after her, unless he wants to use the light of darkness for himself. Again according to the Van Alen Legacy the diminuendo will be the death of everyone when the bond is broken and hope ceases to exist. I don't care what he thinks, there are not words underneath the legacy and they did not die with Pandora. She was the one stupid enough to open up the box right before Lucifer fell. Then he killed her. She's the reason we're here and not up there. She's the reason the Light of Darkness exists and why I have to stop it. She's the one that really betrayed us all, whether I was with Lucifer at the time or not. _

So now I know that the silver blood that killed my Aunt was Lucifer. He's probably been behind them all. Also that Lucifer wasn't male like everyone thought, he was female and he could also be my sister. That narrowed things down at least. She was in town and I had her description and what perfume she liked. I heard the doorbell ring then. "Hey Bliss" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Sky, Oliver called and told me about your Aunt. How ya doing?" she asked coming in.

"As good as expected" I answered as I shut the door. We talked as we walked to my room.

" So any progress on your sister. I mean I know I haven't been around much, But I still want to help." She said to concerned.

"Thanks, but there's not much more you can do. I mean there isn't any new progress. I hit a dead end." I lied to her. Something just told me not to trust her. When we got in my room, she looked around like she was looking for something, that's when I noticed it. A mark on the back of her neck. "Is that a birth mark?" I said not thinking as I grabbed onto my necklace to stop it from turning into a sword. She looked at me with a little hesitation before answering.

"Ah yes, most of the time I forget it's there." she said putting her hand over it.

"I've never noticed it before." I said knowing that I recognized it from somewhere just not on her neck.

"Most people don't, so don't feel bad." she said moving her hair in front of it, but I got a final glance before she did. To me it looked like fire with wings in them.

"I don't, so how have you been?" I asked.

"Good, Mimi asked me to be her maid of honor last night." she said not interested in it.

"Congratulations, are you going to do it?" I asked putting up the reports and things.

"I don't think so. I mean, I am Mimi's friend, but I've seen how she's handled the bonding in the past and she has even more of a temper now then she did in the others. I'm not getting involved with that, besides if everything pulls through I might have ither plans." She said.

"Other plans?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I may be going back to Texas." she said happily.

"Wow" I said as Mimi walked past my door then backed up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms upset.

"I came to see how Sky was doing." She responded turning to her.

"Well now that you're here come on, We have bonding details to go over." Mimi said glaring at me. Bliss followed Mimi out my room, smiling as she left.

"Hey, I need those reports back, before Charles finds out I took them." Jack said popping his head in my room.

"There right here" I said turning and picking them up from my bed, glad that I had made copies of them.

"Did you find anything interesting?" He asked suddenly standing right beside me.

"Uh, nothing to interesting. I mean I know it was a girl, not a guy." I said handing them to him. He took them as he responded.

"Well that cancel's Lucifer out. Mimi thought it was him." He said disappointed yet relived.

"Why couldn't it be him Jack?" I asked truly wondering why no one would come to the same conclusion as me.

"Because Sky, for one Lucifer is male and he wouldn't go about killing someone like he did." He said.

"That's exactly what I mean. Wouldn't he do what you didn't expect him to do so he wouldn't get caught. For all we know he could be hiding in plan sight." I said knowing in my heart I was right.

"No, It can't be that simple. He wouldn't make it that simple. It's not like him trust me. I would know." He said determined that I was wrong.

"Just go Jack. Just take the documents and go." I said upset as I turned toward my door.

"Now I've made you angry, please understand where I'm coming from." He said begging. I sighed and stood by the door with my hand on it.

"How am I suppose to understand where you're coming from when you won't even consider what I have put forward." I said looking away from him as my child kicked within me. He sighed and walked out with the documents in hand.

"I'm sorry Sky it's just not possible." He said quietly as he walked away. I closed my door and locked it. I felt a kick again and this time I put my hands on my stomach and looked down.

"How can I trust him if he can't trust me." I told them. Before I could continue my phone rang. "Hello" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Sky it's Macy." She said with a less happier tone.

"Hey, how ya doing?" I asked taking off the happy façade.

"I don't know really. I mean I don't know what to do." She said starting to cry.

"I'm here for you all. I will do what ever you need." I said being strong

"Happiness…." She stated to no one in particular.

"I'll try my best." I told her anyway.

" I called to tell you that the funeral is this Saturday. Dad didn't want to wait and it will be closed casket. It starts at 1p.m. but dad wanted to know if you would come earlier. You're the only family left besides grandma and grandpa and he thinks we should all be together and go together."

"Yeah, I'll come earlier. I'll be at your grandma's at 11 and then afterward we can go for food." I said holding back my tears.

"Yeah, I'd like that. And hay you need to have happiness to ya know. You have kinda lost more then all of us." She said seriously.

"Yeah I'm trying to work on that." I said in the same tone, putting my hand back on my stomach.

"Good. I have to go grandma wants me to help with the dishes. I'll talk to you later ok."

"K"

"I love you Sky."

"I love you to and tell the family the same."

"I will, bye."

"Bye." I said then shut the phone. I wouldn't forget, not only was it the day of my Aunt's funeral, but also the day before the bonding. Me and my children were almost home free. That was a good and bad thing.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey here is the next Chapter. I hope you enjoy. My story is coming to an end and I would like to thank the readers who have been reading from the begianing. :) Please Review! and thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter :) **

**:) bluerose818 :) **

**

* * *

****JPOV**

"Jack" Charles called as I walked past his office. I had just come from Sky's room and upset about what she said, even though she did have a point. I wasn't looking at her side, but it just wasn't possible. I couldn't believe that Lucifer would be so open and close, it is insane for him to be. Even Mimi would agree with me and she thinks it was Lucifer who attacked Susan Chase.

"Yeah?" I asked peaking my head in as I hid the files behind my back.

"Come in, I need to talk to you." I placed the files in the back of my pants and covered them up with my shirt and jacket before entering.

"What is it?" I asked already figuring what it was.

"Mimi tells me you are thinking about breaking the bond." He stated very serious and demanding.

"She is correct, I want to break our bond." I told him taking a seat.

"You can't. You know what will happen if you do." He said angrily. I knew he was remembering the time Allegra broke their bond.

"You don't have to worry Michael I'm not going to do it. But I will tell you what I told Mimi. The only reason I am going through with this bond is because of Lucifer. If there was another way of stopping him other then the bonding of Mimi and I we wouldn't be getting bonded on Sunday. I love Sky and nothing will change that. If I had a choice on who I bonded with it would be Sky and I wouldn't look back. If Lucifer wasn't a threat I would find a way to get bonded to Schuyler, and I wouldn't regret it or look back." I said angrily meaning my words.

"Now that that is settled. Who do you think the silver blood is. Mimi tells me she doesn't have the slightest clue. What about you? What's your theory?" He asked. Like Mimi I lied to him. Right now it didn't involve him, so he didn't need to know.

" I don't have a clue either." I told him.

"So you're both refusing to tell me what you know, that's fine. But before you go, I have one more question. Although I already know your answer."

"What?"

"The conclave believes that Schuyler is the light of Darkness and want to get rid of her before Lucifer get a hold of her. Only you and Mimi are powerful enough to destroy her, are you willing to do so? If not we can always force you.""No I will not kill her and no one will lay a hand on her or they will have to deal with me. Got it! No one will make me do anything and she is not the light of Darkness." I stated getting up from my seat angrily.

"You're the only one that believes that you know. Well besides her little conduit. Even Bliss believes that she is the light of Darkness and needs to be taken care of." He said triumphantly.

"That's because there is more to our family legacy then everyone is getting. Pandora had hidden meanings beneath her words and only she and Allegra know what they are. I believe that Sky will be the one to save us all, not destroy us. And nothing will change that. She is the only seine one among us all. The only one that brings Hope that there is a future for our kind. Your crazy if you can't see that. All she ever brings is Hope. That's what she has everyday. Hope. And because of that Lucifer hides away and Hopes that he won't be found. That's what Sky brings to us all. Hope that Lucifer will be gone. Hope that Allegra will come out of Acoma. Hope that we bluebloods actually have choices. You told me once that everyone has Hope within. Well Sky not only has it within her, but on and around her. She's had to live her whole life on Hope and she like Pandora will always find Hope. I mean technically we are related to Pandora and as we all know the last thing left in her box was Hope. And it has graced Pandora and Sky. So don't you ever say she is evil. Don't you ever say that she is the light of Darkness, because someone as Hopeful as her never could be." I told him, then walked out and bumped right into Sky.

"Thank you for defending me." she said great fully and forgivingly. Then walked off, I followed her.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You're right I should take your thought into consideration. I mean you're the only one among us all who think outside the box and suspect the people we don't." I told her believing the words that left my lips.

"Your forgiven. And trusted, if I can't trust you and Ollie then who can I trust right? You're the only ones on my side right now and I can't do what I have been doing without you." She said smiling at me for the first time since her aunt passed.

" I'm always on your side Sky and it will never change. I will always be there for you, even when you don't want me to." I told her moving closer.

"Thanks for everything. Now if you'll excuse me, but I need to go to bed. I'm hoping to get at least one good nights sleep." She said apologetically. I smiled a bit to myself. I was seeing some of the old Sky and I liked that and missed it.

"OK, I understand. I hope you get that good night's sleep Sky and have sweet dreams. You deserve sweet care free dreams." I said touching her face and smiling. Then I dropped my hand and walked away. It took all I had not to do more. She was the only thing that gave me Hope in this time. Since the moment I saw her I had Hope the future would be different and that is still my Hope.

**SPOV**

"_You have to take it Gabriel, I can't be trusted with it anymore." I told her as we hid in the woods after following Lucifer. _

"_But Pandora, I can't. It's your box and only you can carry it. You don't have to worry anyway. There's nothing left." She told me as she looked for oncoming danger and Lucifer. _

"_NO there is something left, that's why I need you to take it. You're the only one I trust. When Lucifer tricked me into opening it one thing was left, one thing never left my box." I whispered to her._

"_What?" _

_I smiled as I answered. "Hope. Hope is at the bottom and I need you to physically bring it into this world Gabriel."_

"_What? How will that help us?" She asked confused, again looking around._

"_He told me that my box is the only thing that is powerful enough to contain Lucifer, because we all know that he can't be killed. But the only thing powerful enough to put him there is the ultimate bond and that can't be created without Hope. Everyone in the world has Hope whether it's in the box or not, there is always a little light of Hope and faith showing. But if Hope becomes physical then it will be unstoppable, nothing will be able to stop it, unless it stops believing in Hope its self. It not only will have it's own Hope, but it's soul within will hold everyone's Hope. People will have Hope just being near it and our family is the only one Powerful enough to bring Hope into this world on the side of good. If Lucifer get's his hands on Hope all will be lost, he will use it to his advantage and we will be an extinct species. Hope may come from my box, but you're the only one strong enough to bring Hope into this world. Out of all the angels you're the only one I can trust. Michael may be pure of Heart, but you're his messenger, the spirit of truth. Though he is an angel of forbearance and mercy, he is also the one that leads the light to destroy to darkness. He won't understand when Hope comes and the ultimate bond is formed. He will see Hope as a demon of darkness and he will try and destroy her." I told her as she shook her head in understanding. Hope needs great power under it if it plans to succeed and contain Lucifer._

"_How? When?" she said not worrying about the war anymore. _

"_I don't know. I assume it will come into the world as a child. Weather it will be male or female I don't know that either. As for when? Well it will come at the time it is needed and when it is strong enough to stop Lucifer. I don't know how long that will be though. All I know is that you need to be it's mother and teach it all you know. You need to protect it and guide it." I told her. _

"_I'll do it, but how will it come to me if it's in the box?" She asked, at that moment my box slowly turned into a simple arm band. And I told her as I handed it to her._

"_Never take it off. Hope will come when the time is right and believe me, you'll know when it comes. When it does give it the bracelet, it will always fit Hope's wrist. _

"_Ok" she said as she placed it on her wrist. It glowed and His symbol lied on it. "What are you going to do?" She asked concerned. _

"_I was told to look over Lucifer and keep him contained until Hope gets here. Even if that means killing his host. Besides you don't have to worry about me, only Hope. You're the Key Gabrielle." _

"_How will you find him?" She asked. _

"_Blood always finds blood sister. That's another reason why you must bring Hope. Though he is darkness, he is still our brother and we will always be able to find him and vice versa. Just because he was banned for trying to over through our father, doesn't mean he's not our brother. In every life time he will still be our brother." I told her seriously with a hint of sadness in my voice. _

"_Ok, I better get back, before Michael comes looking. I will keep Hope safe Pandora and I will bring it into this world. I promise you, every species will always have Hope and be safe. I'll protect them." She said truthfully. I knew I had made the right decision when he told me I had to give it to someone I trusted the most. He said he would guide them to the right place and he would bring Hope physically into this world when it was needed. So I gave her his message. _

"_Remember sister. When two light and two dark come together, He will shine and the darkness wither. Destruction, Death, Faith and Hope the thing that will bring the end. No more will light and dark exist, only the burning flame to coexist. The light of darkness will shine so high. That even he will run and hide. The prince will be in a box and it will lead to the angels end."_

I jumped up and held in a scream. It was 3 in the morning Saturday. I couldn't figure out my dream. I mean I knew it was my mom and Pandora, but it couldn't be possible. I looked down at the bracelet I've been wearing since before I can remember and saw that same Symbol. But it couldn't be, could it. There was no way Pandora was talking about me. I mean I know she's an ancestor. But still, I couldn't have seen the past. Then it occurred to me, I could but only my past. To see what I saw, I would have had to been there. I could hear all of Pandora's thoughts and feel all her actions, like it was me. I could feel her Hope and my mother's too. "Could I really be Hope?" I whispered to myself out loud. " But I have to be. I have the box and after what Jack said." I couldn't wrap my head around it. It was to real that I actually had a place in this messed up world. One that gave me a bigger meaning and one that meant I was right all along. There was a bigger reason why Lucifer is doing what he's doing. It all has to do with him getting caught and contained. I still believe this has something to do with my sister. I still believe that she is Lucifer. By what Pandora said in my dream, I had to be right. At least I finally know where that passage comes from. It's the same one Cordelia told me every night before she died. My mom said it to one day in the hospital too.

"I want to let you know that I'm going to my aunt's funeral. I'm leaving now." I told Charles later that day. I hadn't mentioned my new discovery to anyone no one needed to know right now.

"Ok, just be back before nightfall." He told me then went back to what he was doing before I interrupted him.

"No yelling, no you can't go?" I asked confused.

"No, she was your aunt. I have no right to keep you away from her funeral." He said not looking me in the eyes.

"Just to tell you, the silver blood that killed her isn't stupid enough to come there for me. She's not clueless." I said making a slip up. He looked at me before responding.

"How do you know the silver blood is female?" He asked accusingly.

"Oliver told me. He watched her go into the house. He thought I had a right to know." I lied.

"Just go, before I change my mind." He told me taking in my lie, but there was something behind his eyes accusion. Just like Pandora said. I left deciding not to tell him Oliver was going with me. I needed a friend there and he was my comfort, my faith. I got to the house on time. Ollie was meeting me later at the funeral home. I knocked on the door and an old woman answered.

"You must be Schuyler. Come in." she told me moving aside. I shook my head yes and walked in. I looked around as she led the way to the family. The house was amazing, there was pictures every where new and old. I recognized some of the people, but most of them were unfamiliar to me. Like the people where when I walked into the room. I figured most of them were related to uncle Frank because it was a family gathering and the only one left from my dad's side of the family was my great grandma, besides me and my two cousins of course.

"Hey Sky" Macy said, being the first one to notice me. I saw in her eyes that she was still being strong for her family, but was about to break. I went and hugged her.

"I'm here when you need a shoulder to cry on." I whispered to her as we embraced.

"Thank you" she stuttered. I let go of her then and Uncle Frank smiled at me.

"I'm glad you could come Schuyler." He told me as I walked over and gave him a hug.

"So am I" I told him as he made room for me on the couch. "If there is anything you need let me know. I really want to help." I told him.

"Well unless you can give us a house.." He lifelessly chuckled to himself.

"Actually I think I can actually do that." I told him thinking of Cordelia's.

"You can give us a house?" he asked unbelieving.

"Well you see when my grandma Cordelia died I inherited her house. I mean I can't claim it till I'm 18, but I can pull a few strings and open it up to you. I mean it's just sitting there empty. You wouldn't have to worry about cleaning because there are people to come and do that. They were hired by my grandma and I couldn't stand to put them out of work because she died. So they come in a few times a week to take care of it. Rent wouldn't be necessary because the house is paid for. If you want you can use it until you find a place of your own." I told him seriously as I thought of the people I needed to call to make it work.

"Really?" he asked amazed.

"Yeah it's the least I can do you are family." I told him kindly.

"Thank you so much" he said happily for the first time since my aunt die.

"Are you Stephan's little girl?" My great grandmother asked me.

"Yes that's me." I told her.

"Well come over here and give me a hug, I haven't seen you since you were a babies" she told me I got up and gave her a hug. "Oh, you so big and beautiful, just like your mother. Oh my three grand babies all I have left of my family. You best come see me once a week from here on, got it?" she asked me. She was so happy, yet sad. She was glad I was here, but sad because of what brought me.

"OK, I will." I told her knowing I'd keep my word.

"So, how long have you been expecting my great great grand-baby?" she asked suddenly. It shocked me how could she know I was pregnant. But for some reason, I told her the truth. I had been keeping it a secret so long I needed someone to know and I was going to tell Aunt Karen that day. They were family the best that I've ever had.

"Um almost three months." I said smiling a bit. " And the doctor tells me that there are 6 of them." I said happy to talk about it. I was glad, because when I fell into the end of the third month I wouldn't be able to hide my pregnancy because I held six.

"Your pregnant?" Macy asked me shocked. I turned to her and answered.

"Yes" I said.

"Six?" her brother asked me with wide eyes.

"Yes." I said chuckling a bit at everyone's reactions.

"Who's the father?" Macy asked again taking it all in.

"It's complicated." I told them thinking of Jack and picturing how he would react if I told him.

"You haven't told him grand-baby?" she asked me concerned.

"No you see he's in another relationship and they're getting married. He doesn't even think of me the way I think of him. At least not anymore." I told them surprised that I could actually spill it all out.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me again.

"I don't know yet. I can't stay with Charles I know that much, he'd want me to get rid of them and I can't. I can't let them go without knowing me or each other, like I have with my sister." I said back.

"Well today could turn out to not be that bad at all. We have found happiness in the time of tragedy. Though we have lost Susan we get six little new members of our family and they will be loved so much. We will be here to help you know that you can come to us." My grandmother said without judgment.

"Thank you. All of you thank you and though Aunt Susan isn't with us anymore doesn't mean her hope is gone. She lives on through us and so does her hope." I said. Afterward everyone started reminiscing on Susan's life and I took Macy to the farthest bedroom so she could finally shed her grief.

**The Funeral**

I stayed by Macy's side comforting her as Oliver sat beside me. I was glad it was a closed casket. I couldn't handle seeing Susan after a silver blood got her. I'd seen it before and couldn't handle seeing it again. "Are you Schuyler Chase?" a woman asked me using my dad's last name. The one I had until Cordelia changed it to Van Alen.

"Yes, I am." I told her as Macy looked up obviously knowing who it was.

"I'm your father's best friend's sister. Before he died I came to me and gave me this." She said pulling out the missing journal. "He told me to give it to you at one of his family member's funeral. He said that you would know what it was. He also told me to tell you that his hope will always shine." She handed me the journal and I took it.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." I told her relieved that I held the missing piece of the puzzle.

"Your welcome and if you ever need any supplies for the little ones let me know, mine just grew out of some things." She told me. I felt Oliver stiffen beside me at her words. I wondered how she figured out and then I saw a few people talking and pointing at me. Some of Uncle Franks family had spread the word. Although I couldn't be mad I did forget to tell them that I didn't want other people to know, yet I thought through my words I had made that clear.

"Thank you and I will." She then handed me a business card and walked off.

"What does she mean by the little ones, Sky?" Oliver asked me with anger coming into his voice.

"Nothing Ollie, we'll talk about it later." I told him right as the pastor stepped on stage. The funeral was sad, I couldn't prevent my self from crying. I thought about how I never got to go to my father's funeral. Right after he died my mom fell in to Acoma and my grandma took me away from his side. After my Uncle spoke I did. He wanted me to talk about her, so I did. "Um, I didn't know my Aunt for very long I just recently found her and the rest of my family. You see when my father died I was taken away from his side of the family and I never really fit in anywhere after that. I had my friends and that was good, but I still didn't feel like I fit in. Then things started to happen to my mother, she's still in Acoma, but she would call out my dad's name. The doctors said it was in her subconscious. That's when I felt like I had to find my family from him and it led me to my Aunt and my mom's best friend. I fit in with her and her family. She was there for me through all things, especially what I'm going through now. She never knew, that day I had called and she told me to come on over. I was going to tell her about my pregnancy and see if there was any way she could help me. I didn't have my mom to rely on because of her state and my Aunt was like my mom. I didn't know her long, but in the time that I did know her I not only found where I fit in I also found my hope something that I had lost along my way. And though she is gone I still have my hope and we still have hers. She is still with us in memory and in our hearts and she always will be. Her hope will always shine within us and we should never let it go." I said watching Ollie at the end and the pain on his face because of my big news. I wasn't going to mention it at all but a part of me told me I had to, so I did. I walked away from the podium and sat back down. Ollie didn't say a word to me the rest of the funeral.

When it was over Ollie came with us as I showed Uncle Frank and my cousins the house. I gave him a key and said that they could start moving in next week before we left. He thanked me again and invited me to the dinner that they were having. This time I declined knowing Oliver and I needed to talk. When we got in his car he spoke.

"So this is what you've been hiding?" he said angry and sad.

"Yes, but Ollie you have to understand why I hid it. I was protecting them and I still am. If Charles finds out that I'm pregnant imagine what he would want me to do to them." I said thinking about it.

"Why? Why could you tell all of them and not me. I'm your best friend Sky you don't keep these things from your best friends."

"Because telling them wouldn't hurt them. Telling them gave me another option for my children. They wouldn't interrogate me about it." I told him knowing the words were true.

"You thought it would hurt me?" he asked calming himself down.

"Yes and I did. I saw your face when I said it. I saw the pain in your eyes and heart. I hurt you and I can't stand that Oliver. I've hurt so many and I can't stand it anymore. That's why I didn't tell you." I told him.

"How where you planning to hide it?" He asked.

"After it was noticeable I was going to run. Go far away." I said not looking into his eyes.

"You were going to run?"

"Yes and apart of me still plans to." I told him.

"I'm guessing that he doesn't know." He said angry.

"No he doesn't and he never will. I can't tell him and expect him to help raise them when he's getting bonded to Mimi tomorrow. He'll forget all about me and I'm not putting my children through that." I said sadly.

"I'll help you Sky. I'll be there, you just have to promise me you won't run." he said determined.

"Ok, I won't run Oliver." I lied to him. Tomorrow I was leaving no matter what. Either I was going to my sister or leaving the country.

"Thank you." He told me. "And by the way I got the birth certificate of your sister and the adoption papers as well. It took awhile but I got it. And a sim card from your aunts phone. I took it from the archives before they had time to process it. So be careful not to get caught with it."

**Later that night**

I read the last journal with care knowing that it was the key that I was looking for. It started off where the last one left off. The threat was made by Lucifer it proved that I really was Hope. He told my parents that they had two choices either they could lose both their daughters or just one. Either way they were going to experience lose. They chose to lose one and Lucifer took my sister the reason why I have to kill her. Also they convinced a man to adopt her so they would know where she was. He would be a single parent and live in the west. Inside the journal I found a baby picture of the two of us, right before she was adopted. The journal went on to say the words that was in my dream last night and words that my mother and grandmother told me until they couldn't anymore.

"When two light and two dark come together, He will shine and the darkness wither. Destruction, Death, Faith and Hope the thing that will bring the end. No more will light and dark exist, only the burning flame to coexist. The light of darkness will shine so high. That even he will run and hide. The prince will be in a box and it will lead to the angels end." I said repeating the words to myself and feeling my sword react to them. I still couldn't figure out what the light of darkness was. I had asked Jack about it earlier this week, but he said that I didn't want to know what it was. Something so evil even Lucifer is terrified of it. Then the book my father had wrote the chapter on the light of darkness was missing. My sister had to have gotten to it first. I laid down the journal and went to the board to write down that I was positive my sister was Lucifer.

So far all I knew was that my sister was Lucifer, she has red hair and a birthmark on her neck. Also that she wears the same perfume as Mimi and she is in town. As I looked back on all my research something clicked. I had a list of names that went with the birth certificate and information that Jack and Ollie got me. As I looked over everything I saw it. Everything had a connection. Agusta was the first to die the night I met Jack. By the reports there were two other blue bloods out there besides her, Dylan and Bliss. Bliss was the last one to see her alive. Then there was the time I was attacked, Bliss was there too. She was there when Dylan disappeared, when Dylan accused me, when the battle started a few months ago, when Dylan died, She was the one attacked by Kinsley's spell, she was the one that he glanced at when he accused Mimi. Bliss was there that day when I was going to my aunts and Bliss wears the same perfume as Mimi. She has red hair, is very tall. My sword changes every time she's near and the emerald around her neck sometimes glows then the birth mark that fades in and out on her neck. When we were checked they checked our necks. It had to be Bliss, she met every criteria. She wasn't going to be at the bonding tomorrow were all the other bluebloods in New York are going to be and we haven't seen her father in months. My mom also grew up with her dad and my dad mentioned his name as one of the people they were thinking of giving my sister to. It had to be her, it just had to. I said so myself that it would be someone we least expect and who has been around us.

There was one more thing I had to check though I grabbed my phone which had my Aunt's sim card in it and started looking through everything. I was relieved that we had the same phone. I opened her recordings and found what I was looking for. The last one she did was dated the day of her death and near the same time to. So I played it ready to hear Bliss's voice. The first thing I heard were my aunt's cries. Schuyler this is for you, I won't make it out of this, so you have to know. Your sister was sent with your mother's friend. He was to take her as far away as he could go and change everything, no one was suppose to find her. She couldn't connect back to your mother because that would lead him to you. She was protecting you, they both were." She said then I heard a death defying scream along with a crash. Lucifer had come in.

"Sorry, you know I can't do that. I need a distraction." I heard a male voice say happily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah, so she does speak… Well your niece is begging me to spare you. She doesn't even know you and she's trying to save your life." The voice said to my aunt.

"She's in there?" she said with Hope in her voice. I could recognize the Hope.

"Yes and now if you don't mind I have things to do. So if you could hold still it would make my job much easier."

"Why are you doing this?" my aunt asked quietly. I knew that she was trying to get information from him for me.

"Two reasons… one, you gave Schuyler a bigger place in her search, which is bad for me. Two, I need a distraction so I can get the things I want, without being noticed." he told her.

"Hope and Abbadon will stop you Lucifer. When they join with the others, they will stop you." she yelled at him. I couldn't figure out what she meant. How could Jack and I stop him? "You have the power to stop him. Don't give up. I love you." she said getting quieter and quieter. Then I he laughed.

"How do you feel experiencing your first drain, that you remember?" He asked what I assume is my sister. He laughed again as the sirens came. The next thing I heard was a soft crash, then foot steps. They had found her, before I could go on, there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I tried to listen.

"It's Jack." He said defeated. "Can I come in?"

"Just a minute." I said as I closed the phone. I put the papers away I had and turned my board over away from my discovery and to Bliss's birthmark, which I had drawn. "Come in I said when every thing was as it was suppose to be. He opened my door and I saw the pain on his face. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

"What is it Jack?" I asked worried thinking something bad had happened.

"We need to talk Sky." He told me taking a seat on my bed beside me.

"Ok, but first I have a question." I told him glancing back at the drawing.

"What?" he asked afraid a bit.

" In my father's journal he says that blue bloods have fading birthmarks on their arm."

"Yes that's accurate. I have mine right here." He said reviling it to me.

"Do they have them on their neck to?" I asked.

"Only silver bloods have marks on their neck. Schuyler did you see someone with one on their neck?" He asked suddenly alarmed.

"No" I lied to him. "My father mentioned it, but didn't go into detail. So does that mean that Lucifer's mark is on his neck to?" I asked it was the last piece of the puzzle. The thing that would tie Bliss to Lucifer.

"Yes, but only two people have seen it. That's why it's hard to find him. Lucifer's mark will only come out when he wants it to or when a greater power is at hand. The two people to see it are Kingsly and Pandora."

"Pandora? As in Pandora's box, Pandora?" I asked remembering my dream from last night.

"Yes, He showed it to her when he tricked her into opening the box. She is his only sibling who has seen it. She died before she told us what it looked like. And then Kingsly was there when Pandora opened the box, so he saw it as well. He just refuses to tell us. He had made a blood oath to Lucifer that he wouldn't. So all we have is the silver blood marks to go off of." He told me.

"And what do they look like?" I asked

"The drawing on your white board, minus the wings." He told me pointing to it. " Where'd you see that at?"

"Oh, I just got bored so I drew that. I think I'm going to give up on finding my sister. I mean everything is leading to dead ends any way." I told him.

"Yeah, may be that is a good idea."

"So what do we need to talk about?" I asked him changing the subject.

"Us." He said suddenly forgetting about the marks.

"there is no us Jack." I told him getting up.

"I know and that's what I hate. Because I want there to be." He got up and followed me to the desk, but kept some distance. "I want to be with you Schuyler and no one else. I love you and I hate that you don't love me back." He said with pain in his eyes. I folded my arms across my chest and bowed my head. The sign of vulnerability.

I sighed, "I do love you with all my heart." I whispered quietly.

"What?" he asked his hope raging inside. I could feel it.

"I said I do love you, with all my heart." I repeated still not looking in his eyes.

"Then why did you brake up with me?" He asked confused.

"Because in the end nothing was going to change. I thought it would be better to separate while I still had time to recover." I told him knowing it was the truth.

"It will change." He said trying to believe it.

"We both know that's not true. Nothing will change, you'll get bonded to Mimi tomorrow and then you'll forget all about me." I said harshly. He walked closer to me. Nothing was separating us but the little air space and my arms.. I could feel his body heat and remembered what it was like to feel his on mine. He lifted my head gently until my eyes met his.

"I will never forget about you Sky. I love you, with all my heart it is yours." He said gently moving his hand on my face. I heard the love and promise in his voice and wanted nothing more then to believe him. I felt his Hope raging through me. He Hoped that I would believe him and trust him. "I want you Sky. You're the one I want. You're the one that I would bond to if I had a choice. You!" he whispered in my ear as his hands eliminated the air space between us by moving mine around his neck. I closed my eyes as he held me close to him. Feeling all his love through his Hope.

"You're the one I want to be with you and I will." He said pulling back and looking into my eyes. I felt his Hope and knew what he wanted, but before I could stop him or pull away, his lips met mine and everything that I had been suppressing came back.

* * *

**Ok This is the point in the story where you decide. I have both ways it can go in my head and can't decide. So I'm leaving it up to you. **

**Should Sky give in to her Feelings or should she brake now and tell Jack to leave? Tell me your answer in a review. I have both already written so I'm just waiting on an answer. I'm giving you 5 days tops. :) **

** :) bluerose818 :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Ok here is the chapter you voted on. The give in's won. I hope you liked how I tied it all in and understand why I did it the way I did. There are only 2 chapters left in this story and I hope I can finish it up in a way you all enjoy.

I'll update ASAP and please review and tell me what you think. :)

:) Bluerose818 :)

* * *

**SPOV**

As he kissed me I knew I didn't have the will to stop him. I have wanted this for so long and didn't want to stop him. So I kissed him back and didn't object when he pushed me on my bed. He passionately kissed me and after a few minutes his hands were on the buttons on my shirt. Before I knew it both our cloths were scattered across my floor. He held me tight and touched me like he use to. It felt so good, but right before he decided to take the final step I felt a kick and knew I'd loose them if he did. "Jack we can't do this." I said breathlessly as I broke away from him. He stared down at me with confusion.

"Why not? I love you and you love me." He said waiting for an answer.

"Because I'm …." I started but hesitated. I wanted to tell him that Mimi had threatened me. I wanted to tell him about our children and wanted him to help me raise them. I wanted to tell him about everything I just found out and that I was meant for so much more.

"Sky?" he asked me sliding his hand down my cheek. I looked up at him and tears filled my eyes and told him.

"Because I'm going to be the one to suffer Jack." I said as my vision got blurry. He sat up pulling me up with him and then wiped away my tears.

"I'm not going to ever stop loving you. You hear me? Never." He said looking me straight in the eyes. I shook my head yes as he pulled me into his embrace.

"I still can't do it." I said into his chest. He loosened his grip on me to look into my eyes.

"I can live with that if it's your choice. But please don't make me leave, I can't be away from you tonight." He told me with love, hope and compassion in his voice.

"I'm not going to, because I can't be away from you either." I said truefully for once. He kissed the top of my head and brought me close to him.

"I make a promise to you Schuyler Van Alen, no matter what they say You are my soul mate and forever will be. You are the one who will truly have my heart and soul, it all belongs to you. I give you everything I am, my being and my future lives. I will always remember you nothing will make me forget our love. In every life time from here on we will be together and no one will change that. You hear me. No one will every truly split us apart. We will always find each other and truly find what it's like to live. I love that your kind and caring. That your still shy, but also tough. You know when to speak your mind and when it's better to keep your voice shut. You'll do anything for the ones you love and will risk your life to give others one. You give me hope and strength and the power to go on. With you I don't feel destructible or darkness, I feel life and light and everything that is pure. I feel like I have a choice in what me life is like and how to live it. That's why I love you Sky and that's why I'll always love you. You make me the man I want to be and show me how to truly live. You're my hero and you've changed me. I love you. And not even Lucifer can take that away. I belong to you and I always will." I felt my eyes water again as I felt the love in his voice. He meant every word and felt eve word. He just told me why he loved me something no one had ever done before. I finally under stood how mom and dad felt, because they felt what we feel now. Pure love that would last for eternity. And I needed him to truly know how I felt so as I looked into his eyes I responded.

"I make a promise to you Benjamin Force. You will always have my soul and you forever will. Who I am today is because of you. Your Hope and Love has made me strong enough to take on anything, no matter what it is. You own my heart and it will follow you where ever you go in any life. It will be yours. My love for you will never go and I will always find you because of it. And your right no one will ever truly tear us apart, because I am forever yours. I love you and I will always love you. Not only will you suffer through your pain to make me happy, but you're not afraid to tell me what you truly feel. I love that you don't always have the answer, but will stop at nothing to find it. You are sweet and understanding. Though you're still brave and strong. You trust me with your life and will follow me blind. You have so much Hope raging inside you that there isn't any room for darkness. You can be destruction, but build also. You are not dark, but light. And I'm light because you're light. You make me feel so alive and that I can be something more in this world. With you I don't have to hide myself or have false Hope. I don't have to worry about what tomorrow brings because I know you'll be by my side and I will succeed. I have choices that I've never had before and feel things I thought I'd never feel. You have given me everything just by loving me. You push me to my core and help me find something in me I never knew I had. You changed me for the better and you keep doing it every day. With you by my side I know everything's going to be ok and turn out exactly like it's suppose to. That's why I love you Jack. I also have a choice on who I am and what I live for. There is no one telling me that I need to do better or even less. You inspire me and remind me that there is always Hope when I think other wise. I love you. And nothing your Mimi or even Charles does will ever change that. Like you said I belong to you and I always will." He drew me in and kissed my passionately then. I felt all the Hope in the world at that point and new no matter what happened tomorrow we would always find each other again.

"I'll never leave you. You are my everything and you always will be." He whispered in my ear as he held me tight.

"Soul mates even after the end of time." I responded back to him. I don't remember how long we stayed like that. I knew at one point that we ended up laying down together and never loosing touch. We talked about the future and I told him what Mimi said to me and he told me the conversation he had with Oliver. He explained that he wanted a family. Children and a life where he could be free, a life with me. I didn't know how to respond to that, by instinct I put my hand over my stomach and shook my head yes as they kicked inside me. They liked the idea their father had, just as much as I wanted it, but I couldn't do that to him, not when he was bonding tomorrow. Never once did he ask about my sister or what I had found and I was grateful. I was happy and so was he. He kept telling me over and over again that he loved me and nothing would change it. My heart beat faster every time he did.

We woke up the next morning in each others arms to my alarm clock. I forgot I had set it. It was 7:00 exactly 4 hours till the bonding. He kissed me before getting up and finding his cloths. I found mine as well. We both walked over to my door and just stood there looking at each other. Suddenly he pulled me in his arms and gave me the most passionate kiss he had ever given it was also my last kiss from him. I could feel the love and Hope from it. After we broke we were both out of breath and he pulled me into a hug. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you to." I repeated. He let go of me and I opened the door after unlocking it. As I held on to the door handle he started to walk out of my room, but hesitated and looked at me.

"I want you to know that the only reason I'm going through with this is to stop Lucifer. If I had a choice I would pick you no hesitation. If there was some other way to stop Lucifer we would be bonded no matter what they said. As I'm up there today I'll imagine it's you and not her. I'll understand if you don't come, I don't even want to go. I love you and no matter what happens today that will never change." He told me.

"I know and I believe you. Every word is true. If I had choice I would pick you no hesitation to. But your right I'm not going. I can't stand to see you up there with her, even if you are imagining that it's me. I love you though and your right that will never change no matter what happens today." I told him back relived that I didn't have to lie to him about where I would be. He brushed my face one last time and left as his father called his name from his office. I closed the door, locked it and knew that would be the last time I ever saw Jack Force, my Love, again.

**JPOV**

I kissed her with everything I had hoping she wouldn't push me away. I was glad when she pulled me closer to her. I felt pure happiness for the first time in months. She loved me, she never stopped loving me. I found my way to her shirt and started to undo her buttons she didn't stop me and for that I was grateful. I stripped her as we walked toward her bed and I touched her like I use to. It has been so long since I've truly held her in my arms. I had her on the bed and was about to fulfill my needs when she pulled back. "Jack we can't do this." I pulled up and looked at her with so much confusion. I could feel that she needed me as much as I needed her.

"Why not? I love you and you love me." I said needing to know why she pushed away. I couldn't stand to have her push away from me. She hesitated at first like she was trying to come up with a good answer and going blank. Apart of me thought that she was going to tell me what she has been keeping. She told Oliver apparently. He called me a half hour ago and said that Sky had planed on running away. He didn't say why, just that he was worried she would do it tonight and wanted me to make sure she didn't. He also said that she needed me tonight more then him. He also suggested that I tell her how I feel saying I had nothing to loose since I was getting bonded tomorrow.

"Sky?" I asked her as I brushed my hand down her face feeling the tears. She looked up at me and again said that she'd be the one to suffer from it. I couldn't handle it I sat put pulling her gently with me then wiped away her tears telling her that was never going to happen. I don't care what happens between Mimi and me tomorrow I will never forget her.

"I still can't do it." she said into my chest. I loosened my grip so I could look in her eyes.

"I can live with that if it's your choice. But please don't make me leave, I can't be away from you tonight." I told her knowing the words were true when they came from my mouth. If she didn't want to have sex then that was fine, but I couldn't leave her I needed to spend my last night of freedom with the one that I should be spending the day with tomorrow.

"I'm not going to, because I can't be away from you either." she said as my nerves calmed from the words and love I herd in her voice. I kissed the top of her head and brought her close to me determined to tell her how much she truly meant to me. She needed to know and I wasn't holding anything back anymore. This was our last night together and she needed to feel my whole heart and I needed her to know why I loved her. What she said earlier this week was still running through my head and I never wanted to here her say those words again.

"I make a promise to you Schuyler Van Alen, no matter what they say You are my soul mate and forever will be. You are the one who will truly have my heart and soul, it all belongs to you. I give you everything I am, my being and my future lives. I will always remember you nothing will make me forget our love. In every life time from here on we will be together and no one will change that. You hear me. No one will every truly split us apart. We will always find each other and truly find what it's like to live. I love that your kind and caring. That your still shy, but also tough. You know when to speak your mind and when it's better to keep your voice shut. You'll do anything for the ones you love and will risk your life to give others one. You give me hope and strength and the power to go on. With you I don't feel destructible or darkness, I feel life and light and everything that is pure. I feel like I have a choice in what me life is like and how to live it. That's why I love you Sky and that's why I'll always love you. You make me the man I want to be and show me how to truly live. You're my hero and you've changed me. I love you. And not even Lucifer can take that away. I belong to you and I always will." I told her with all the love I had coming from my voice. I held her to my chest as I felt her tears come on again, knowing she believed me and knew that it was true.

She pulled away a bit and looked into my eyes. They were red from crying so much, but I also saw love reflecting in them. Then she said the words I had been waiting to hear ever since she walked away.

"I make a promise to you Benjamin Force. You will always have my soul and you forever will. Who I am today is because of you. Your Hope and Love has made me strong enough to take on anything, no matter what it is. You own my heart and it will follow you where ever you go in any life. It will be yours. My love for you will never go and I will always find you because of it. And your right no one will ever truly tear us apart, because I am forever yours. I love you and I will always love you. Not only will you suffer through your pain to make me happy, but you're not afraid to tell me what you truly feel. I love that you don't always have the answer, but will stop at nothing to find it. You are sweet and understanding. Though you're still brave and strong. You trust me with your life and will follow me blind. You have so much Hope raging inside you that there isn't any room for darkness. You can be destruction, but build also. You are not dark, but light. And I'm light because you're light. You make me feel so alive and that I can be something more in this world. With you I don't have to hide myself or have false Hope. I don't have to worry about what tomorrow brings because I know you'll be by my side and I will succeed. I have choices that I've never had before and feel things I thought I'd never feel. You have given me everything just by loving me. You push me to my core and help me find something in me I never knew I had. You changed me for the better and you keep doing it every day. With you by my side I know everything's going to be ok and turn out exactly like it's suppose to. That's why I love you Jack. I also have a choice on who I am and what I live for. There is no one telling me that I need to do better or even less. You inspire me and remind me that there is always Hope when I think other wise. I love you. And nothing your Mimi or even Charles does will ever change that. Like you said I belong to you and I always will." I couldn't hold back then, no one had ever said anything like that to me, not even Mimi and for that I was glad. I drew her in and gave her the most passionate kiss that was inside me. I put all my love in it and knew that we would always be together no matter what happened in this life or the next we would find each other and no one could take it away from us.

"I'll never leave you. You are my everything and you always will be." I whispered in her ear not being able to resist telling her what I came to.

"Soul mates even after the end of time." she said as she curled up in my arms. She was right. Our souls would always find each other. I asked her if she wanted to lay down and she agreed. We talked about the future and she told me what Mimi said to her. I was going to kill Mimi for it, but I didn't bring me anger out that moment. So I told her the conversation I had with Oliver about how he told me to be her friend first and slowly move from there. I even explained that I wanted a family. Children and a life where I could be free, a life with her. She didn't respond to that, just put her hand over her stomach and shook her head yes. I didn't ask about her sister or what she found and was covering up on the other side of the board no matter how much I wanted to. I knew it would ruin what we had at the moment and this would be the last time she was in my arms for a while and I couldn't make her upset. I also figured that if she wanted my to know she would tell me and I wasn't going to pressure her on it. I was done pressuring her on it. We were both happy and I refused to ruin that. I kept telling her over and over again that I loved her and nothing would change it. I needed it to be in her head so she would never forget. She didn't respond back to it verbally but she kept finding a way to get closer to me and have my arms wrapped around her more.

We woke up the next morning in each others arms to an alarm clock. It was 7:00 exactly 4 hours till the bonding. I kissed her before getting up and finding my cloths, knowing my dad would be calling for me soon. It took her awhile to get out of the bed but when she did she found hers as well. We both walked over to the door and just stood there looking at each other. I couldn't help but think that this was the last time I was probably going to look into her eyes again in this life time and I couldn't stand that so I pulled her into my arms and gave her the most passionate kiss I had ever had given her. Even more passionate then it was last night. After we broke we were both out of breath and I pulled her into a hug. "I love you." I whispered in her ear hoping it wasn't the last time she'd hear it come from my lips directed at her.

"I love you to." she repeated. I let go of her and she opened the door after unlocking it. I started to walk out of the room but hesitated I needed to make sure that she truly understood why I was doing this, so again I told her.

"I want you to know that the only reason I'm going through with this is to stop Lucifer. If I had a choice I would pick you no hesitation. If there was some other way to stop Lucifer we would be bonded no matter what they said. As I'm up there today I'll imagine it's you and not her. I'll understand if you don't come, I don't even want to go. I love you and no matter what happens today that will never change." And I would think of her. I didn't want her there as much as I didn't want to be there. I didn't want her to see me go through with this and I needed her to stay away.

"I know and I believe you. Every word is true. If I had choice I would pick you no hesitation to. But your right I'm not going. I can't stand to see you up there with her, even if you are imagining that it's me. I love you though and your right that will never change no matter what happens today." I was glad to hear those words come from her lips even though the pain in her voice and eyes broke my heart. I brushed her face one last time and left as my father called my name from his office. I walked off as she closed the door and catching my tears as they fell. Today I was making the biggest destruction of all. I was destroying my heart and walking away from the only one who would ever love me for me for my twin. Someone who brought out the worst in me and showed me just how evil I was. Lucifer brought us together in the first place and he's the reason we're being brought together today, but this was the last time I bonded with Azrael, because when Lucifer is destroyed so is the bond that holds the two of us together. When we kill Lucifer, I walk out and I'm never retracing my steps again.

* * *

In the next chapter Jack finds out about the babies and the ultimite bond rises. Also Lucifer gets what's coming to him.

Review Review Review Please :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey all, sorry I have been off the map for a few months. School just got to crazy for me to have time to update. But it is finished now and this story will get finished in the next few weeks. But will not be able to update again until next week because I'll be out of town visiting Family. Everything is written out though, I just have to type it up. **

**This Chapter is filled of mainly Jack and Sky's POV, but I also have some of Mimi and Oliver. It goes back and forth a lot, but everything is happening at the same time really. It's easy to catch on. Jack and Sky's POV connect together at the same time about what they are doing. I have indications on what parts go together. **

**I hope you enjoy the Chapter and the two that are going to follow it. I decided to split this chapter up into two because I thought it was getting to long and I needed to work on the end of it a bit anyway. **

**Thanks for sticking to the story even though it has taken me so long. Enjoy and don't forget to review. I love hearing what you have to say. **

**:) bluerose 818 :) **

* * *

**SPOV**

After Jack left I got to work. I pulled out my duffle bag and started throwing cloths in it, whatever I could. I turned my board back over and looked at my progress. It had to be Bliss She fit every description. To confirm my suspicions I called her. "Hey sorry I missed you. I'm headin home, but leave a message. And if this is Mimi I'll make it up to you." She was going to strike during the bonding.

Everything will be vulnerable, she'll succeed unless I get to her first, but I have mo clue where she is. Sky! Sky! I heard in my head.

Bliss? I asked confused.

Yeah, look Lucifer took me over. He's going to attack with his army." She sounded pain.

Where are you?

In the abandoned ware house downtown. The one my father owns. Hurry and bring Mimi and Jack with you. She stated.

I have to do this on my own. This is my fight! I'll be there soon. I told her then closed her off and grabbed my bag. Today either I die by Lucifer's hand or he dies by mine.

As I was running out my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Sky, you coming to the bonding? It starts in a half hour." Oliver asked me.

"No, I can't handle that Ollie."

"I figured as much. You want me to come over?" He asked me.

"No, go to the bonding Ollie if we're both not there people will be suspicious. Besides I'm just going to be cleaning me room." I said lying about the last part.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've decided that I don't need to look for my sister. I mean if I was meant to find her I would have by now." I lied to him again walking into the garage.

"Good for you. I'll stop by afterward ok?"

"K, looking forward to it. Have a good time and make fun of Bliss for me." I said cheery.

"Ok, see ya later"

" See ya." I said than hang up. I hopped into Jack's porsh and threw my bag into the passenger seat before leaving. As I headed to the place that my mother was held my dream about Pandora came into my head.

**JPOV**

"You ready son?" Charles asked me as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The bonding was to start in a half hour. In an hour she would be gone from my memory according to Charles.

"No, I don't want to do this." I truthfully told him.

"Well you don't have a choice Abbadon. Forget about the half breed and focus on what is at hand. Lucifer won't wait for long and you need to be ready," her said seriously.

"Sorry Michael, I refuse to forget about her. And the only reason I'm doing this is because of Lucifer," I stated to him.

"I don't care what your reasons are, as long as you don't mess this up. Because After Lucifer, the half breed is next to go."

"I thought you were pure of heart Michael? And if you believe that I would kill her you're wrong. She is more pure than you'll ever be. Light radiate off of her and if you don't see it you're insane," I stated to him angrily.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes be ready!" he stated than walked out. As I looked in the mirror I got this bad feeling in my chest that I shouldn't be here, but somewhere else.

**SPOV**

As I walked into my mother's room I was surprised they actually let me in. "Hey mom," I said sitting beside her. " I'm scared mom, I don't know if I can do this. I wish you were here to help me." I said as tears formed in my eyes.

" Light of Darkness!" she yelled.

" I can't mom I don't know how. If I die today I want you to know that I love you and you're a great mom." I said

"Abbadon," She yelled.

"He can't know where I went. None of them can," I stated.

**JPOV **

As I stood on the stage of the church waiting for Mimi I couldn't stop thinking of Sky. The pain in my chest was getting worse pulling me towards Sky. The organist pulled me from my thoughts signaling Mimi's arrival. The bonds maids came down, but I didn't see Bliss at all. Where was she? As Mimi came down she was smiling. Her dress was a combination of all our past bonds. I felt sorry for her. She has had the short end of the stick. I didn't love her romantically and she knew that. She deserves to find someone like I have. Not to be forced to be with me.

She may not say it, but I know she's hurting. She deserves happiness, someone that she will not want to be angry at. She'd always be the one to know me best and someone that would fight with me against her better judgment. She was a good person whether she believed it or not. Just like me she's drawn to the light, just because she's the angel of death doesn't mean she's evil. She's far from it. I grabbed her hand as she walked up the stairs.

"welcome family and friends to this wonderful day," Charles stated after we turned to him. As Regis of New York he had the privilege of bonding us. "Abbadon and Azrael are here today to renew their bond with each other. As we all know a bond once made can't be broken, especially as powerful as the one we have here. Abbadon and Azrael I have the great honor, not only as your Regis, but your father in this time, to bond you. Thank you for giving me this honor," he said bowing to us at the end. It was a sign of high respect. Ever bonder did it to the ones they were bonding.

"You stand here today to make that long lasting vow to each other like you have done before."

**SPOV **

I got up from my mother's bed side. It had been 10 minutes since she last spoken. I had to confront Lucifer before the bonding was over. I pulled out my phone to check the time. They would be in the ceremony now. I sighed as I turned it off. Charles probably had a tracker on it. I sat it down on the stand beside my mom along with my I-pod, pager, and house keys. I wasn't going to be tracked and if I did die Lucifer wasn't going to get access into anything. "I love you mom, please be with me," I said then walked out to the car.

As I drove all I could do was think of Jack and the children inside me. If I died so did they. I had to live for them, so they could have a life. I had to protect my stomach. It took me 20 minutes to get to the warehouse. I stayed in the car nervous to get out. There was this feeling in my chest that pulled me toward the church were Jack was. I felt his hope although he was miles away. I had hope that somehow we would still be together. That there was a way. I didn't have the same hope and once he was bonded with Mimi whether he we wanted to believe it or not he wouldn't have that any more. I would know. I'm also feeling the evil hope coming from inside the warehouse along with my sister's and everyone Lucifer has killed or captured including my mom and dad.

**JPOV**

"I Azrael, take you Abbadon to bond in this life, past and future. We will stand together through each others trails and successes till the end of time. I will fight by your side in every battle and follow you anywhere. Bonded as one we forever will be," Mimi said.

The words that everyone said at bonding adding their own words if they wanted. She usually did, but that would mean I had to too and I had refused her when she asked. My heart wasn't in this bonding like the past and it wouldn't be in the future.

"I Abbadon, take you Azrael to bond in this life, past and future. We will stand together through each others trails and successes till the end of time. I will fight by your side in every battle and follow you anywhere. Bonded as one forever we will be," I said after her.

Then Charles pulled out the rope we've had since our first bonding. Every blue blood had one. You used the same one every time. " With this rope I bind you forever as one," He stated wrapping it around our connected hands.

"Forever," Mimi and I said together at the same time I said in my head, " I love you Schuyler forever." Then I felt a spark deep in my heart.

**SPOV **

"I love you Benjamin forever," I stated with my eyes closed. As the words left my mouth I felt a spark deep in my heart. Then I opened my eyes, took a big breath, then walked to my fate.

**MPOV**

"Forever," We said together. The final words of the bond. The words that erased all his doubt.

"By the power vested in me and in front of all these witnesses I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Charles said happily. Jack leaned in and his hand went to my face as his lips met mine. There was no spark though. There has always been a spark. It's the thing that proves your bonded to each other. Yet there wasn't a spark between us, that scared me. We broke the kiss and he smiled at me, but it was off. I knew then that I could never pull him away from Schuyler and though it made me want to kill her apart of me was relieved.

**SPOV **

As I walked in I heard Bliss's laugh. "Well, well, well the half breed figured it out after all," Lucifer stated to me.

"Hello to you to Bliss or is it sister, no wait it's Lucifer," I stated cockily.

"No need to be cocky Schuyler and you can call me whatever you like," he stated to me. I felt my sword start to grow around my neck.

"Demon it is then," I stated in the same tone as before.

"You really think you can stop me Hope? You don't have that kind of power. I'll take you just like I took your grandparents, your friend, your aunt, your mother and of course we can't forget about your daddy either can we?" he stated confidently.

"You won't get away with it. Someone isn't leaving here today and it isn't going to be me," I stated preparing myself for his attack.

**OPOV **

After Jack and Mimi walked down the isle together we followed them all to the convention hall for the reception. I couldn't call Sky until I got there; my aunt's rules. Once I got into the building my aunt handed me my phone. I dialed immediately. It went straight to her voice mail, it never goes straight to it. Why would she have it off? I called her other phone and it did the same thing. Now I was getting worried. The house phone. No answer. Pager, no answer. Where was Sky? I didn't know what to do. I was only human.

I saw Jack and Mimi socializing with Charles and the rest of the conclave and I knew what to do. Even if jack didn't remember Sky in a romantic way, the conclave and Charles would care. "Oliver, what's wrong?" Jack asked as I came up. Everyone turned to me. "I know I'm probably over reacting, but I can't get a hold of Sky. She has both her phones turned off, she's not answering your house phone or her pager. And I know for a fact that she doesn't ever turn off her phone. And she said she was cleaning her room all day," I stated. Jack's face turned from content to worry. I bet he was mirroring my look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think she's trying to run," I stated glad that him and I were on the same page.

"Why would she run?" Charles said.

"I don't know," I wasn't going to tell him just in case I was wrong.

"Come on," Jack said grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" Charles asked.

"To look for Schuyler. All day I've had this bad feeling and I'm not over looking it any more," Jack said then turned and walked away.

I followed and Mimi followed me while all the conclave trailed behind her. Once we got to the house he threw me the keys. "I'm going to look in the garage," he stated.

"ok," I started to call her name once I got the door open. No answer. I ran toward her room. It was quiet. I opened her door and she was no where to be found. I looked around at the mess and froze immediately when I spotted the white board.

"Did you find her?" Jack yelled coming in the front door with the others.

"No, but I was wrong. She didn't run," I yelled back. He ran to her room, his feet pounding hard against the floor and stopped immediately outside the door and froze where my eyes had.

"She went after…" he said slowly mot able to finish.

"Yeah," Charles pushed us aside and walked into the room. We followed his lead. I looked at the board on how she connected the dots.

"She's been looking for Lucifer the whole time hasn't she." Jack stated feeling used.

"I don't think so. I think she just stumbled upon it."

"She read my Diary!" Mimi yelled.

"I think she was only trying to connect the dots Mimi, look at this. She has everyone's views from when her aunt died. She found a common thing in all of them. Bliss." I stated finally understanding.

"She wasn't at the bonding. I called her phone. She went back to Texas," Mimi stated.

"We need to find Sky. Bliss is her sister and Lucifer," I stated.

"She's wrong," Charles stated refusing to believe that Schuyler figured it out so simply.

"No she isn't. Think about it. Bliss was there during almost all the past killings. There is no record of her mother in the blue bloods files. She's missing from the bonding. The perfect tome for Lucifer to attack. She's been acting weird lately and everything listed on this board makes sense," I said to him.

"Suppose you are right Conduit. How do we find her?" He stated.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"I do," Jack said seriously. Charles looked at him confused. "Trust me I can find her."

**SPOV **

"Enough of this nonsense. If you want me you have to go through them," Lucifer said 10 minutes later. The silver bloods and demons that had been standing still finally moved in front of him and pulled out their swords. I took a deep breath and grabbed my sword from my neck.

"Don't kill her I want the last hit. But anyone who slashes her stomach will be greatly rewarded," he stated. "I can't let the spawns of Abbadon and Hope survive they will be more powerful then us all," he added after seeing my face.

"Bring it," I said putting all my fears aside and holding on to all the hope I felt. He smiled

"ATTACK!"

**JPOV **

I raced out the door before Charles had the chance to say anything else. I remembered everything. I loved her and I wasn't going to let her die at the hands of Lucifer. It has been in front of us the whole time. She had figured out what none of us took the time to and she was calling me. I could feel her and I knew the feeling would take me to her. I got into Mimi's red BMW as Oliver got in the passenger seat. Mimi took the back without saying anything. I knew she was hurting, but right now my focus was on Sky. I could feel her fear running with Hope. I didn't know how, but I could. So I sent her all of mine, hoping my Hope would help her. It took me 5 minutes to make the drive to get there because I ran all the light and was past the speed limit. I pulled up to a warehouse that had my porsh parked outside. I knew I was in the right place.

I got out with everyone trailing me. I couldn't hear anything inside, but them again Lucifer has always known how to cover his tracks. It was more than likely sound proof. I opened the door to see a horrifying sight. Silver bloods and demons were surrounding Sky as she tried to fight them off. Bliss was standing there with a smile on her face. "AH!" I heard Sky scream. I whipped my head around and saw her lying on the ground. Without thinking I ran with my sword in hand and stabbed the ones around her then fell to her side. She had a small wound in her stomach.

**SPOV **

"AH!" I screamed as the sword stabbed my side. I fell to the ground grabbing my wound.

"Sky can you move?" I heard Jack say. What was her doing here? Where was Mimi? "Sky please say something," he begged terrified I felt his Hope falter a bit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked through a rough voice.

"I couldn't let you do this alone," he said. I sat up, but fell quickly by his hand. "Stay still," he stated.

"I need to kill Lucifer," I demanded.

"No, that's my job." he demanded as well. "Just stay put. I'm getting someone to watch you."

"_Hope, you know how to defeat him." _

"_Pandora?" _I thought.

"_They are all here. It's up to you to bind them together. Hope look within yourself. Find the strength, the power. Your children will be fine. They'll live. Make the ultimate bond my child. Find what give YOU hope. Save your family and the world. You were at the bottom of the box for a reason. Now show them why. I will be with you along with your mother ." _With that my mind went blank. I went back to the dream she had given me along with what my father wrote in the journals.

" When two light and two dark come together the prince will be contained. Destruction, Death, Hope, Faith will remain," I said to myself. "The light of darkness, The ultimate bond, That's it." I stood up grabbing my sword in one hand and pushing my watcher away. He had finished tending to my wound. I walked toward Lucifer as I used my teeth to untie the bracelet on my hand. When it was untied I grabbed it. I finally looked at the scene before my eyes.

All of them where surrounded with demons. Oliver was even fighting and more from both sides showed up constantly. Everyone had gotten wind of the battle at hand. "Is the half breed still wanting to play?" Lucifer taunted as I stalked toward him. I stopped a few feet in front of him. "When two light and two dark come together the prince will be contained…." I started to chant feeling Pandora with me.

"So you figured it out," he said. "It's to late now, you can't stop me Hope I don't care what Pandora has told you."

"Destruction, Death, hope, faith will remain. The light of darkness we will make, the ultimate bond we will be. United as one we shall stand forever in the path of the evil Prince. Destruction, Death, Hope, Faith, will come together and the Prince will be contained." I finished. Pandora's box turned to it's original state. I smiled and started to repeat the chant Hoping I was calling to the others.

"Again it's to late," He stated confidently, but I felt his Hope falter a tiny bit and more from the people inside him. I felt Jack grab my hand around my sword and speaking in unison with me.

**JPOV **

I halted along with everyone in the room when Lucifer spoke for the first time. "Is the half breed still wanting to play?" he said to Sky as she approached him with determination. She stopped in front of him and started speaking. "When two light and two dark come together the prince will be contained…." She was interrupted by Lucifer. When he called her Hope I finally understood. He didn't phase her at all.

"Destruction, Death, hope, faith will remain," she stated calling me to her. I started walking forward. My heart was telling me I needed to be beside her and My soul saw nothing but her. I had to protect her. She was my mate, my bond. We had been bonded together and I didn't know how, but I knew. I grabbed her hand around the sword she was holding and spoke the words in unison with her like they had always been there.

"NO! It's to late. The bond can't be created, it's impossible." Lucifer Yelled as Mimi grabbed my hand the way I grabbed Sky's.

"You have no Faith Hope. You can't complete the bond without Faith," he told her triumphantly.

"I do have Faith Lucifer. He's been with me through it all. I could always count on him. Ollie I need you," she stated. I watched as Oliver came up on Sky's other side. He took the box out of her hand and they entwined fingers. He started to speak in unison with us.

"Forever we will stand together," I added this time as it came to my mind.

"In this life and all the ones to follow," Mimi stated.

"We will come together when danger is near," Sky said.

" And always stay true to each other," Oliver finished off.

"Forever," We all said in unison.

**SPOV**

"Forever," we all said together. I felt sparks fun through me telling we were bonded together. I could feel their hope more than anyone else's. "Put your swords on mine," I told Jack and Mimi as the silver bloods and demons came from behind us. Our swords became one when they touched. I let go of Oliver's hand and opened the box. It was the only time I'd ever be able to open it. Charles and the others held the silver bloods and demons off while we did what we had to.

"If you've figured out this much, that means you know there is only one way to get my soul out of your sister," Lucifer stated halting my movements.

"_It's ok Sky. Do it, you need to stop him. We'll see each other again, I'll always be with you." _

"_You want me to kill you?" _I asked her as I felt the others yelling at me through her to do it.

"_Yes, it's the only way to stop him."_

"_I didn't want it to come to this Bliss, my sister, my best friend." _

"_Neither did I, but we have to. Everything my family owns is yours." _She stated to me.

"_Say hi to dad for me, and I love you." _

"_I love you to sis," _She said and stopped talking even though I could still feel her. I looked at the others then with tears in my eyes. They had the look on their faces that said they knew what we were going to do. They were already morning her and I then continued my movements. I connected my hand back with Oliver's and I lifted the sword with Jack and Mimi. We stabbed it through Bliss's heart before Lucifer could react.

"I told you one of us wasn't going to survive today. You will be contained Lucifer until your final day." I stated as he took his final breath. When we removed the sword Oliver but the box near him. His soul exited Bliss's body and went into the box. As all the other souls he had captured automatically went up. All his silver bloods and demons souls went into the box as well from where ever they were. When all were finally contained in the box it closed on it's own and turned into my bracelet again. Our swords also disconnected. It was finally over.

**JPOV **

I watched as Sky fell next to Bliss's dead body and broke down. I assumed it had more to do with then just killing her sister. I fell down beside her and she automatically took comfort in my arms. Oliver was on the other side with his hand rubbing her back. We had finally come to an understanding as we stared at each other over Sky. "Hello," I heard Charles say into his phone as everyone but Sky was silent. "What?….. I'll be right there," he stated franticly and happily.

Sky looked up at him. "It's Allegra, she's awake," he said to her.

"What?" Sky whispered really quietly, but he heard her.

"Your mother's awake. We have to go," Charles said.

"What about Bliss?" she asked.

"The conclave will get her ready for the funeral." Sky nodded. "I'm sorry Schuyler, I never wanted anyone of our own to pass. I was wrong and should have listened to you. After all you are Gabriel's daughter. Please find it in your heart to forgive me," he added on. No matter how angry or so off track he got, he was still Pure of Heart and he had finally opened it up to Sky.

"Love you Bliss," She stated looking down at her sister. She kissed her on the cheek, closed her eyes and hugged her one last time. Then got up from the ground and followed Charles out. When we got outside she looked at my car. "The keys are under the mat," she said before getting in the car with Charles.

"I'm sorry Mimi," I stated as she walked up behind me. She gave me a sad and broken smile.

"Don't Jack, there are more important things at hand," She said. Then got into the car after Oliver. I followed her and we left the place of pain and suffering, but I felt there may still be more to come.

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	24. Chapter 24

******There is only one more chapter after this one. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far in this story and I hope you'll read my other fan fictions to come. **

**Please review :) **

** :) bluerose818 :) **

* * *

**SPOV **

When we got to the place holding my mom I got out and ran to her room. I walked to the door and saw my mom sitting up in her bed awake. She smiled at me . "Mom," I whispered happily as everyone finally caught up with me.

"My beautiful baby girl," she said looking back at me. I walked to her and she pulled me into her arms. "I'm so proud of you Schuyler," she told me.

"I missed you mom, even though I always saw you I missed you," I cried.

"I missed you too baby girl. I knew you were here. I always knew."

"How did you wake up?" I said pulling back from her hug.

"You contained Lucifer. He trapped me in my own mind. After he killed your father he found my weakness and trapped me in his mind along in my own mind. When you guys contained him all his holds broke," She explained not only to me, but to everyone in the room.

"And now I hold him on my wrist," I said looking at the bracelet.

"Michael, how are you?" she asked finally recognizing everyone in the room.

"Confused actually," He said sweetly and with love.

"That's alright, I'll explain everything later." She told him. "Azrael, my friend. I know that you're confused as well. More than anyone actually. But you're not evil, you never have been. You're meant to do great things and in time you will understand."

" It still doesn't stop the confusion I feel Gabriela," She stated in a defeated and broken voice. I saw true humanity in her for the first time in reality she is just like me. I had never heard Mimi sound so helpless, her hope was getting stronger though.

"And then there's Oliver and Abbadon. I thank you for taking care of my daughter. You've both kept her strong and guided her when I could not. You both forever have my gratitude and my love for loving her," She said to them smiling.

"Your welcome Allegra. As a conduit it's my job. But Sky's my best friend and I'm glad I met her. She has taught me a lot that I will always take with me." Jack didn't say a thing, he was deep in thought. My mom noticed, but didn't question.

"I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up. Your father would be proud, as I am. Just promise me one thing," she said changing the subject.

"Whatever you want mom," I said smiling. The next words that came no one expected not even me.

"Name one of them after Stephan," she told me.

"I promise," I said as everyone was silent. I talked about them so much to her of course she would know. And now everyone else was connecting the dots.

"Good," she smiled and patted my tummy. Before anyone could respond my pager went off. I grabbed it from the table where all my other things lied. My manager, I sighed as I picked up my phone and turned it on. I had 10 messages from him. I automatically hit his number.

"Finally you answer."

"Sorry I've been busy," I said keeping my eyes on my mom.

"Well we need you to get down here now, Please." he said annoyed, but still kind.

"I'll see what I can do," I said not wanting to leave my mother, but wanting to avoid Jack and the others.

"No, we need you now. You have a hour and a half to get here," he said then hung up.

"ok," I said to myself as I hung up my phone. I looked at my mom.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That was my boss. He needs me to come in immediately," I said sighing. She smiles.

"Go, I'll be fine. I'll see you afterward. You have a job, go." she said. I hugged her and was glad that she understood.

"Thanks mom, I love you," I said smiling.

"I love you to," she responded as I grabbed all my electronics.

"I'll see you later Ollie," I said to him heading out. Yet of course it couldn't be that easy. I heard and felt Jack follow me before he spoke to me.

_Are they mine? _He asked in my head. I sighed and answered him without turning to him I couldn't look into his eyes. It was hard enough as it is.

_Of course they are. You're the only one I have had sex with Jack. _

_You weren't going to tell me? _he asked sounding hurt and relieved at the same time.

_No, because you wouldn't be there for them. You'd forget about them and me because of the bond. _I said feeling tears in my eyes.

_I told you I wouldn't forget you. And guess what Schuyler, I didn't. I love you and I want to raise OUR children with you. _He stated.

_I have to go. _I said walking again.

_Can I come with you? _he asked.

_No I need time to think about all this Jack. Please leave me alone._

"Do you love me?" He stated this time aloud.

"What?" I asked finally turning to him.

"Do you love me?" He asked closing to gap between us.

"With every inch of my soul," I stated as he cupped my face and wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"Then why do you run away? Every time things start looking up you run. If you love me then why do you run?" He asked with hurt and confusion.

"I have to go," I said moving away from him and out of his grasp. It was to much when he touched me like that his hope multiplied through me when he touched me I felt it more. We'll talk later," I added racing out the door knowing her could hear my lie.

I knew exactly why I kept running away. I was Afraid that at any minute he would leave me and I'd be left alone. No matter how many times he said he wouldn't the doubt was still there in my mind. Even though he pledged his love and devotion to me. I couldn't find any Hope that we could be together.

I finally broke.

* * *

**Please review and if you have any questions ask them. I'll be happy to clear anything up. :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the finally of my story. I hope you all have enjoyed it and read more of my work. This story has been great and interesting to write. I had a lot of fun doing it. Thank you for those who have been with me since the beginning your patience is well deserved. Also thanks to all those who reviewed I loved your comments. I hope this final chapter is a good end to my story. I believe that it is, and I tied up all the loose ends. Thanks for everything I love you guys**

**God Bless, **

**:) Bluerose818 :) **

**SPOV**

It's been seven months since that eventful day. I haven't talked to Jack in that time. He's called and texted me everyday, but I never responded. I didn't know what to say. Mom tried to get me to talk to him since I moved back in our house with her. Right now I was on my way to meet her at Bliss's house. She was finally well enough to clean it.

Charles refused to let anyone touch it but her. He said Bliss was her daughter, so only she had the right to go through their things. I had thanked him for that, he was different then what I thought. He even told Allegra that he didn't blame her for the decision she made, he never did. He had seen her love for Stephan and new it was pure and true. Just like my dad's was for her. It surprised me a lot. Mainly because on top of that he defended me when the conclave found out about my pregnancy. I don't know if it was because I'm holding his grandchildren or because I was Allegra's daughter. But for whatever reason I was grateful to him.

"Mom," I yelled as I entered Bliss's home.

"She's not here," Mimi said coming out of one of the bedrooms. I shut the door before speaking.

"Where is she and why are you here?" I asked her.

"She's taking my spot on the conclave by my request and in return she set up this meeting between me and you. I knew you'd never come if I were to ask you myself," she said kindly. It was the first time I had ever heard Mimi truly speak in a tone that wasn't hostel or crude in some way.

"what do you want Mimi?" I asked in the same tone deciding to give her a chance to speak before running off. Her face was so humble and sad; her eyes said she wasn't lying as the next words left her mouth.

"I want to apologize to you. For the way I've treated you and the resentment I've had and the jealousy as well. For believing that you were the dark force that was going to destroy us when in reality you're the goodest of all. I'm sorry for everything that I have ever done to you Schuyler. I'm not here to ask forgiveness because I don't deserve it at all. All you ever tried to do was help me and I hated that. I am very grateful to you more then you know." I was shocked and happy at the same time. She was apologizing to me as well as complementing me and putting her self down in the process I felt the little hope she had. I didn't deserve it.

"I'm far from good Mimi if anyone deserves your hatred it's me. I took everything from you. And although I'll never admit to anyone else, I felt horrible doing it. I saw your pain when I cleared you and I can feel your hopelessness. I hut you more then I have ever hurt anyone. I deserve your hatred and I thank you for it. You had every right to think what you did, if anything I agonized it on. I apologize to you and want you to know that you have my forgiveness. I forgive you for what you've done to me even though I deserved it. Your hatred and accusations were actually my saving grace. It helped make me strong and powerful. Because of the way you treated me and got others to see me the same way, I found the strength to prove you all wrong. I found out who I am because of you. If anyone is good here Mimi it's you. You might come from darkness, but you're not evil. You may act like you don't care, but doing what you're doing now shows you do. I am honored to call you not only my family, but my friend. With out you we would never have contained Lucifer." I told her. Before I could say anything else she was across the room and engulfed me into a hug. It was a little awkward considering my stomach was in the way, but it meant so much. We had finally found common ground and I felt the Hope coming off of her. When we released I saw tears in her eyes. Her face mirrored my own.

"I'd like to have a friendship with you. It might be terrible at times, but I'd like that and I forgive you to." She said smiling and I felt pure hope.

"Good." We moved over to the couch as we talked. "So I heard that Jordan is still alive." I said picking a topic that was less personal.

"Yeah Kingsley is gathering up a task force and has personally asked me to be his second. I don't know how to answer. I mean I want to do it so much, but I feel like I'm needed here more." she said to me.

" Mimi your whole existence has been doing things for other people. Lucifer, Charles, Me, Abbadon. Though it may not look like it, you were held down by chains, but not anymore. New York will get along without you and if this is something you really want to do then just do it. Everyone here is safe and if we need you you'll be a call away. Go help Kingsley bring Jordan home. His Hope for you is strong I can feel it. Go we'll be fine." I told her truthfully.

"Thank you Sky. And you're right I should go and I will. Jordan is Pandora after all. That's why Lucifer wanted her killed more than anyone you know. He had no clue she didn't have the box till afterward." She stated happily and defiantly. I had no idea that she was Pandora, but she did say that she would watch over me and I guess the best way to do that was to watch over Lucifer and make sure that I'd be ready when he came. She went to Jordan because she somehow knew he was in Bliss. And I think she had Cordelia's help, but that's only for me to find out.

"Your welcome Mimi so much. And it's good to know that Pandora was with us the whole time in flesh watching things closely." I stated truthfully.

"Yeah it is." she smiled and then I saw a nervous look come across her face and the Hope falter a bit. " Now about Jack," she started, but the door opened before she finished. I had my back to the door, but I already knew it was him by the sound of his feet and the sudden wave of hopelessness. I was so focused on Mimi and her Hope that I didn't sense him and his until he walked into the room. " What do you know he still walks in at the wrong time." Mimi muttered annoyed and angry. "Sky." he said aloud, although it was pained. I slowly got off the couch as Mimi helped me so I wouldn't struggle. When I was up I put my hand on my back to support it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused as I met his eyes and saw pain.

"Mimi called and said that I had to come down here. There was something important she needed to show me." He explained to me. I turned my head toward Mimi and glared at her.

"I really did have something to show him, both of you actually. It's easier if you're together, but just for the record you two do need to talk." she said then turned and walked down the hall motioning for us to follow. Jack walked behind me slowly watching. I knew he was concerned if I would fall or not. I walked into the room that Mimi had walked out of when I arrived. I looked around and realized I wasn't the only one doing research. Lucifer had done things of his own. Including keeping tabs on Jack and I. There were tons of pictures and marks. Also the copies that Jack had made for me.

"He knew that we were the light of darkness all along. And that you two were the ones to activate the bond." Mimi told us. "your father figured it all out, that's why Lucifer killed him and held your mother hostage." she said handing me some papers. They were ripped ones from my father's book.

"No" I said reading the paper. By what it said Jack and I would have to be bonded to create the light of darkness. But we weren't, we couldn't be bonded, it wasn't possible.

"Sky?" Jack said his voice full of concern. I tried to turn and look at him, but I got dizzy all of the sudden and the floor was getting closer to me. I didn't know why. Jack caught me from doing a face plant when I saw it and it all made sense.

"Call 911" I whispered to them, "My water just broke." and then the darkness took me.

**(A/N I was going to stop it here and make the next part a new chapter, but I felt that I was making you guys wait to long) **

I woke up in a room of bright light with an annoying beeping noise. I turned in the direction of the sound and found Jack asleep on the side of my bed. I was in the hospital. Then it all came back to me. My water broke, my babies. Where were my babies?

"Jack," I said inside and outside my head. He automatically woke and looked at me.

"Sky, thank god your awake." he said relieved as he hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked as I hugged him back. He released all but my hand and looked into my eyes.

"You passed out back at the house. The doctors gave you a sea section and drugged you so you wouldn't wake up during the process. They're so beautiful Sky. I was there the whole time." He said smiling at the last part and so much love and hope in his voice when he talked about our children.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours, 4 to be exact." He told me.

"where are they?" I asked knowing he'd know I meant the kids.

" In the infirmary. They said they'd bring them up later. One is on a machine. He was having trouble breathing." He said.

"He'll be fine right?" I asked with worry, knowing I wouldn't be ok if I lost one of them.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine." he said then added, " Are we?" there was so much pain in his voice.

"We can't be together Jack." I said sighing.

"Your wrong Sky. We had to be bonded, me and you, to create the light of darkness." He told me .

"How, how are we bonded Jack? You have to go through a whole ceremony and everything." I stated, but his next words threw me off as recognition appeared on his face.

"No you don't Sky. That's just how we like to do it. All you need for a bond are the two people bonding. We bonded that night before the battle Sky and again right when we thought of each other during my bonding with Mimi. I felt You after that, not Her. We just didn't know we bonded. That's why nothing big happened, but we did feel it Sky. We have always belonged together. That's why Lucifer did what he did all those centuries ago. To prevent the light of darkness. He knew either me or Mimi would have to create the bond before it. So he bonded us together so it could never happen. Me and you broke that bond that night. Just like your parents broke the bond that Charles had with Allegra. Only true Love can break bonds Sky." He told me.

" I want to raise our kids with you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Mimi may be described as my other half and twin. But only you bring out the best in me and show me I don't have to destroy. With you I'm not evil. You have always called to me. That's why your mother plays a big part in my past. She held Pandora's box. She held Hope. The only thing I never had. HOPE." he told me, as I felt all his Hope. There was still doubt in my mind though. So much doubt.

"People don't live happily ever after Jack." I told him. Before he could respond though there was a knock at my door. "Come in" I stated.

"Hey how you feeling?" my agent asked.

"Ok, I really want to see my children though." I said turning to Jack.

"I'll see what I can do." He said getting up.

"Thank you." I said as he left the room.

"He loves you ya know. Your bond is strong. I was surprised when I found out. But then again Abbadon has always surprised me. I told you that you were born for great things Sky. But will you find it to follow your heart blind?" He told me. He continued before I could say anything. "In other news, everyone wants to see your children. You drop off the face of the earth for six months then come back married with some kids. The press is having a field day with this. Two models, the top ones at that, are together. When you get off of maternity leave, I'm told your job will still be available."

"Thank you." I told him.

"your welcome Sky. I'll handle the press. You just get some rest and send me the baby pictures. I'll be by to see them later."

"Ok." I said laughing. With that he got up and left.

As I waited I thought over the words he and Jack said. Could I really have my happily ever after? Cordelia always told me there was never really such a thing, that something always stood in the way.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Force?" the doctor asked me. My heart jumped as she said my new last name.

"Fine. When can I see my children?" I asked her as she checked me.

"The nurses are bringing them all down now except for the one in intensive care." she stated.

"How is he?" I asked concerned even though Jack had already answered the question. "He'll live don't worry. He's pulling through just fine." she told my smiling.

"Good." I said relived.

"Ah, here they are," she stated as 2 nurses came in pushing 2 clear boxes each and a 3rd pushing one. They pushed them up to my bed and then left the room smiling as Jack and the others came in.

"Can I hold one?" I asked the doctor feeling my eyes water. I never took my eyes off them. They were so beautiful.

"Of course you can." she stated, as she made her way around my bed. She reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. I adjusted my arms the right way as she placed her in them. My girl instantly curled up to my chest.

"She's so beautiful. They all are," I said mainly to my self as I looked at my girl.

"Have you picked out any names? We asked Mr. Force, but he said it was your decision."

"Yes," I said thinking of the names I've had since I found out I was pregnant and then the ones I've come up with recently as well. But there was something that had to come before the names. "Before I get to the names there's something I need to do first." I looked up from my daughter and then at Mimi as Jack came around my bed to the other side of me, keeping his distance a bit. "Mimi I want you to be their godmother," I said without hesitation. Everyone looked shocked even her. I smiled, " You can teach my kids how to stay strong and fight for what they want."

She smiled at me with love, understanding and acceptance in her eyes. "I'd love to be the godmother."

_If you want us to work this needs to be the start _I told Jack in my head without looking at him as Mimi accepted my request.

" Oliver I want you to be the godfather" He stated taking a few steps closer to me. I felt his love and hope. "They need to know to always be there for their friends. That they always stick by them. And though they don't like it do what's best for them, including giving them up. After all you've done for me and Sky it's time to give our thanks."

I smiled as I saw the same things in his eyes as I saw in Mimi's. "I'll be the godfather. Thank you," He said with so much happiness. They had finally put everything aside and found common ground like me and Mimi. We all changed.

"So now that that's taken care of, I've got people to name," I stated looking at almost all my children.

"This little girl," I said motioning to the one in my hands. "Is Allegra Cordelia Force named after the two women who raised me each in their own unique way." I felt happiness radiate off of Jack as I gave her his last name. My mom's face lit up at the name and her eyes started to water as well. I carefully handed Allegra to Jack, then the doctor handed me another one of my girls. " She is Susan Bliss Force, The two that gave their lives to protect me, I'll never forget you, " I stated gazing at her, then again handing her off to Oliver and repeating the process. "And my last baby girl, you are Madeline Schuyler Force, named after the one who I never thought would become a friend to me, but inspired me to keep fighting for what I wanted." I stated then glanced up at Mimi to see tears in her eyes.

"You named her after me?"

"Yeah, she's going to be strong like you to," I replied to her. She took little Mimi from me as I got one of my boys. I smiled as I remembered the people he was named after, the two I didn't really know very long. " He is Dylan Lawrence Force, named after the two who saw what was important." My mom and Charles took him from me smiling lovingly at their grandson. As my next son was placed in my hands I felt tears coming to my eyes, " You little one are named after someone I wish I could have met. But I know he was a great man just like you will be. You are also named after a man that has become an important part in my life. Steven Charles Force. My two fathers." I stated glancing up at Charles. He gazed at me with so much emotion and hope in him. I also saw love behind the tears in his eyes.

" As for my little survivor in intensive care he is named after the two most important men in my life that has always been there for me whether I wanted them to be there or not. They never gave up on me or left me, just like he never gave up. That's why I give him the name Benjamin Oliver Force." I looked up to Jack then and saw the love in his eyes.

_You were right we can and will work all of this out._ "Six beautiful Children named after the people that mean the most to me." I stated as I took my gaze away from Jack and looked around the room.

I finally understood. I was truly blessed and forever would be. As I looked back on my past and thought about my future I was happy. After all we had went through we all were still breathing and together. Even though we would all go our separate ways, we would always come back together again. We were connected from the beginning, since Lucifer decided to change everything. I had Hope that the future was bright through the rest of our lives. We would go through struggles, but we would over come them because we had each other. I found who I'm meant to be in this world, where I belong.

_Forever and Always Hope, that's how long I'll love you. _I turned to Jack and caught his eyes with mine. Yes I finally found my home and I wasn't going anywhere.

_Forever and Always Abbadon, we will always be together. And I love you too. _

I found my Hope Within

* * *

**Please review for the last time. If you want to see and epilogue let me know because I will write one if you want it :) Thanks :) **


End file.
